


Courting Hermione Granger

by keiramarcos, slyly



Series: by Keira Marcos [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Out of Character, Аристократия, Гармония, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Возвращение Гермионы Грейнджер после длительного отсутствия буквально всколыхнуло Британское Министерство Магии. Но именно ухаживания Гарри Поттера станет тем, что изменит ее жизнь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Courting Hermione Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520172) by Keira Marcos. 

> Разрешение получено.

Гарри Поттер, граф Гриффиндорский, сидел в своей ложе в Визенгамоте. Большой редкостью было, когда Министерство требовало полного присутствия всей ложи, так что, похоже, сегодняшний день для кого-то будет большим политическим кошмаром. Он перевел взгляд на своего отца. Сириус Блэк находился в своей ложе, всем видом показывая, что сейчас он исключительно граф Блэкмур, что было довольно нечастым событием, так что Гарри выпрямился на своем кресле, пытаясь вспомнить, было ли что-то необычное в веренице слухов в последнее время. Вчера состоялась закрытая встреча Директора ДМП и главы Невыразимцев, на которую он, будучи Главным Аврором, приглашен не был. Хотя в ДМП часто случалось много того, что не имело к нему никакого отношения или превышало его полномочия.  
Он наблюдал, как его отец встал и вышел из ложи, направляясь к трибуне для выступлений. Гарри задумался, а не кровную ли месть он хотел объявить. У них был союзы в разных сферах деятельности, но в последнее время не происходило ничего такого, что бы могло настолько обострить ситуацию, так что, вероятнее всего, это все-таки связано с делами Министерства. Ведь если бы это дело касалось его рода, то его бы определенно оповестили перед заседанием. К тому же его отец был Главным прокурором, даже если в большинстве случаев он предоставлял право представления дел в суде своим заместителям.  
— Добрый день, — произнес Сириус и, надев очки для чтения, расправил несколько пергаментов. — Для начала хочу извиниться за то, что собрание было созвано столь быстро. Верховный чародей, в виду особенностей дела, я должен попросить всех несовершеннолетних волшебников и волшебниц покинуть зал.  
Гарри наблюдал, как всех наследников проводили из зала. Члены палаты Лордов часто брали своих наследников на заседания Визенгамота. Он и сам постоянно находился в ложе своего отца, пока ему не исполнился двадцать один год и он смог вступить в права своего рода. Так же еще несколько человек были выведены из зала, а затем дверь была запечатана. Внутри у Гарри все сжалось. Двери запирались только в случаях серьезных преступлений: убийств, изнасилований или же использования Непростительных. Ему ещё ни разу не приходилось выступать в делах с особо тяжкими преступлениями. Остальные члены Визенгамота так же внимательно принялись следить за происходящим.  
— Моим долгом является выдвижение обвинений по уголовному делу в злоупотреблениями зельями, домогательстве, запугивании и физическом нападении Рональду Биллиусу Уизли. Дополнительные обвинения находятся в процессе расследования.  
Сын Министра магии. Гарри немного удивился. Он едва знал этого человека, несмотря на то, что они были однокурсниками в Хогвартсе. Уизли был отправлен в Гриффиндор, сам же Гарри — в Когтевран. Он наблюдал, как Рона вывели из ложи, где он сидел вместе со своим отцом, и сопроводили на скамью подсудимых. Гарри переглянулся с Невиллом Лонгботтомом, который находился в ложе Лонгботтомов справа от него. Невилл лишь покачал головой, так как тоже был не в курсе происходящего. Несмотря на то, что Невилл был гриффиндорцем, с Роном у него отношения так же не сложились. Они враждовали как кошка с собакой все годы обучения в Хогвартсе.  
— Для дачи показаний я вызываю мисс Гермиону Грейнджер.  
Это был словно удар под дых. И теперь Гарри понял, почему его не включили в то собрание за закрытыми дверями, а также, почему отец ничего не сказал о том, что будет происходить сейчас. Гарри был слегка влюблен в Гермиону Грейнджер — с тех пор как она вернулась в Британию шесть месяцев назад. Она провела всего несколько недель в Хогвартсе, прежде чем была переведена в Международную Магическую Академию. Ходили слухи, что в Гриффиндоре с ней ужасно обращались. Когтевранцы были в бешенстве, когда обнаружилось, что Дамблдор отказал ей в перераспределении. Они знали, что Грейнджер отправилась бы на их факультет, ведь не зря же по всему миру ее расхваливали как самую умную ведьму своего поколения. После получения второго звания мастера она уволилась из МКВ Международная Конфедерация волшебников, и все Министерства магии изо всех сил старались привлечь ее к себе. Сам Кроакер, глава Невыразимцев, шесть раз отправлялся за границу, чтобы добиться ее согласия.  
Гермиона сняла мантию, когда вошла ложу для свидетелей, демонстрируя восхитительную фигуру в скромном, но модном темно-красном платье. Ее волосы были собраны в простой французский пучок, а в ушах сверкала пара бриллиантовых сережек. Гарри мечтал о ней с тех самых пор, как только увидел её повзрослевшую, но решил пока остаться в стороне, дать ей время устроиться, а также понаблюдать, не появится ли вслед за ней из-за границы некий мужчина. Огромное количество мужчин буквально преследовало ее с того момента, как она вернулась в Британию, но насколько Поттеру было известно, она не согласилась ни на одно приглашение на чай. Он только не знал, почему. И изо всех сил старался придумать, как пригласить ее на ланч, не выглядя при этом полным придурком.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — начал Сириус. — Назовите, пожалуйста, свое полное имя и должность в Министерстве для протокола.  
— Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, глава отдела Исследований в Отделе Тайн, — пробормотала Гермиона, снимая пару красных драконьих перчаток; она положила их на край скамьи в свидетельской ложе и сосредоточилась на Сириусе.  
— Боюсь, что я не знаю, чем именно вы занимаетесь в Отделе Тайн. Не могли бы подробнее объяснить?  
— Я контролирую и содействую всем магическим исследованиям в ОТ. Я курирую все исследования вне зависимости от их области, исключительно ради науки. Например, один из наших самых больших проектов на данном этапе — это лекарство от ликантропии. Мы очень близки к разгадке механизма, который позволит всем проклятым жить полноценной жизнью даже во время полнолуния. В течении следующего года мы уже будем готовы приступить к тестам, и у нас уже есть четыре добровольца. Это очень интересная работа, и я имею честь заниматься исследованиями, которые могут оказать более чем положительное влияние на наше общество.  
— Звучит потрясающе, — произнес Сириус. — Не могли бы вы рассказать нам, как вы познакомились с Роном Уизли?  
— Впервые я встретила его в Хогвартсе, когда нам было одиннадцать. Я была распределена в Гриффиндор, но большинство детей, с которыми я была на факультете, быстро начали обижаться на меня за то, что я просто была собой, — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Шляпа отправила меня в Гриффиндор, посчитав, что это очень смело было с моей стороны: прийти в магический мир, будучи магглорожденной. Для меня же это не было храбростью, а скорее неутолимым желанием узнать все, что только возможно, о том, что такое быть ведьмой. Я была в таком восторге, когда узнала о магии, и наконец-то поняла, почему я так отличалась от своих маггловских сверстников. Хогвартс был прекрасен, и влюбилась в магию буквально сразу же, но в него я тоже не вписывалась. Я попыталась пройти перераспределение, но это было против школьных правил. Я привыкла к жестоким детям, но не к жестоким детям с оружием. Только за первую неделю меня прокляли четыре раза. А месяц спустя меня столкнули с лестницы, хорошо, что лишь с последнего пролета, и я только сломала руку. Не знаю, выяснила ли профессор Макгонагалл, кто это был, но после этого я настояла на том, чтобы вернуться домой. Уже через неделю после инцидента с рукой я оказалась в ММА Международная Магическая Академия. Она, конечно, была не такой прекрасной, как Хогвартс, но по крайней мере, я была цела и здорова.  
Она покраснела от этого невольного признания, и Гарри заметил, что большинство в зале выглядели абсолютно разъяренными. Его взгляд метнулся к Дамблдору, который выглядел пристыженным.  
— Вы знаете, кто вас столкнул? — спросил Сириус.  
— Тогда — нет, и, честно говоря, не знала до недавнего времени, пока Рон не прокричал: мол, ему жаль, что он не убил меня, когда столкнул с лестницы в Хогвартсе.  
— Расскажите нам, как вы снова познакомились с Роном Уизли.  
— Спустя пару недель, как я переехала в Лондон, я получила приглашение на ужин к Министру. Его жена пришла в мой кабинет и лично пригласила меня; я была польщена таким вниманием, так что приняла приглашение. Я провела в их доме буквально пару минут, когда Перси Уизли принес мне извинения за то, что произошло в Хогвартсе. Он был старостой Гриффинора и пояснил: он чувствовал, что не приложил достаточно усилий, чтобы защитить меня. Я приняла их, и только тогда Рон понял, кто я такая.  
— Он так же извинился?  
— Нет, — ответила Гермиона. — Четыре дня спустя Рон Уизли использовал служебную записку, чтобы пригласить меня на обед. Я отказала.  
— Вы, конечно, не обязаны никому объяснить причины отказа, но не могли ли вы поделиться ими с нами сегодня на суде?  
— Он был жестоким ребенком, — начала Гермиона после нескольких секунд раздумий. — Я не знала, был ли он тем самым, кто столкнул меня с лестницы, но я подозревала, что это именно он. Поскольку немногим раньше в тот день он назвал меня грязнокровкой и ходячим кошмаром, потому что я отказалась выполнять за него домашнее задание по Чарам. На тот момент его отец был старшим заместителем министра, так что он с радостью пользовался открывшимися перспективами и заставлял других детей делать то, что он хотел, угрожая отчислением из Хогвартса и — или — увольнением их родителей из Министерства. Как бы то ни было, он был жестоким ребенком, и я не была заинтересована в том, чтобы узнать, стал ли он лучше, когда повзрослел.  
— Но на этом все не закончилось.  
— Нет, он присылал мне очень много записок. Я отклоняла каждое приглашение, игнорируя те, в которых были его комментарии насчет моего внешнего вида или...— она сильно покраснела. — Предложения сексуального плана.  
Сириус взял коробку и поставил ее перед собой.  
— Я не буду заставлять вас повторять все из них, мисс Грейнджер, но для дела требуется озвучить хотя бы основное содержание записок, которые были вам присланы.  
— Конечно, лорд Блэк, — она отвела взгляд, ее щечки покраснели еще сильнее.  
— Второго мая этого года вы получили следующую записку от мистера Уизли, — он протянул ей пергамент, который она приняла трясущимися пальцами.  
— Да, — она прикусила губу. — Я должна прочитать это?  
— Да, боюсь, что так.  
Гермиона опустила взгляд на записку, в ее глазах появились слезы. Гарри сжал руки вокруг ручек своего стула, дабы усидеть на месте.  
— Это одна из самых худших с сексуальными инсинуациями, — произнесла она, после чего прочистила горло: _"Грейнджер, ты выглядишь чрезвычайно соблазнительной в этом голубом платье. Я хочу спуститься в твой кабинет, нагнуть тебя на столе и оттрахать твою маленькую узкую задницу". _— Она закрыла глаза буквально на мгновение, а затем стерев слезу со щеки закончила: — Записка подписала его именем и должностью: "_Рон Уизли, заместитель главы Департамента магических игр и спорта". _  
— По сути, он подписывал каждую из всех присланных вам записок и писем своим именем и должностью, не так ли?  
— Да, — пробормотала Гермиона и протянула пергамент обратно Сириусу.  
— Верховный чародей, здесь еще семьдесят три записки с подобными текстами сексуального характера. Все они должны быть приобщены к делу, как вещественные доказательства. Надеюсь, все согласятся, что нет надобности заставлять мисс Грейнджер зачитывать каждую из них суду.  
— Есть ли среди них те, в которых есть насильственные угрозы? — спросил Дамблдор.  
— Не в этом комплекте, — ответил Сириус. — Я разделил все записки по виду угроз в разные стопки.  
— Хорошо.  
Гарри наблюдал, как его отец опечатывал большую стопку пергаментов, и произносил заклинание, которое свяжет их вместе. Затем по всему залу раздались хлопки, когда пакет с уликами был размножен, и копии материализовались перед каждым членом заседания. Гарри даже не притронулся к тому, что оказался перед ним. Лишь взглянул на надпись на обложке: А 1-73.  
— А вот здесь, — пояснял Сириус, опуская перед собой огромную стопку, — приглашения на обед или ужин. Он связывался с ней в большую часть из ее рабочих дней за последние семь месяцев. Итого сто семьдесят одно письмо. Содержание варьируется от вежливых, но настойчивых просьб встретиться с ним до недвусмысленных приказов. Предоставляю их Визенгамоту, как вещественное доказательство Б 1-171, — он снова произнес заклинание, и все письма оказались скреплены. — Мисс Грейнджер, что вы можете рассказать нам об этих приглашениях?  
— Они приходили в основном по утрам, около восьми, — начала Гермиона. — Я тут же отклоняла эти предложения. Иногда он в ответ присылал сообщения с оскорблениями или предложениями о сексуальном контакте. Первые несколько штук я выбросила: в них он называл меня заносчивой сучкой и делал намеки на то, что я фригидна.  
— Да, и эти так же есть у меня, но в отдельном файле, — вставил Сириус.  
Эти доказательства так же были разосланы всем членам, и Гарри их сразу оттолкнул от себя. Ему становилось нехорошо ото всей этой ситуации, а они еще не дошли до разбора обвинений насчет зелий и нападения. Он посмотрел на Рона Уизли и заметил, что тот развалился в ложе для обвиняемого со скучающим и совершенно безразличным видом. Гарри предположил, что Рон решил, что отец его вытащит из любой передряги, что бы он не натворил.  
— Думаю, самое время отметить, что причиной того, что вся корреспонденция подписана именем и должностью Рона Уизли — то, что каждый из этих пергаментов он отправлял, сидя за своим столом на рабочем месте в Министерстве, — а затем Сириус засунул руку в коробку и достал еще одну стопку пергаментов. — А вот эта стопка с оскорбительными ответами на отвергнутые предложения. Визенгамот может ознакомиться с ними, как с доказательствами В 1-87.  
Гарри потер лицо рукой, когда перед ним появилась еще одна стопка.  
— И последнее собрание доказательств — угрозы, — Сириус замолчал. — Мисс Грейнджер?  
— Я в порядке, лорд Блэк, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Я могу прочитать ту, что вы выберете.  
— Их будет четыре, — пояснил Сириус. — Те, что я уверен, должны быть озвучены именно во время слушания. Остальные написаны в том же духе или куда более обобщенные, чем тем четыре, что я выделил. Они будут в самом начале этого пакета с доказательствами. Я их скопировал на отдельный лист пергамента для мисс Грейнджер, — он взял лист и отнес его к свидетельскому месту. — Каждая из угроз подписала именем и должностью мистера Уизли. И хочу особенно обратить внимание каждого из вас, дамы и господа, что он угрожал другому сотруднику в рабочее время. Это само по себе нарушение нескольких законов, а также его трудового контракта.  
Гарри заметил, что наконец-то Уизли стал выглядеть обеспокоенным.  
— Доказательства Г 1-51. Мисс Грейнджер, прошу.  
Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и слегка поерзала на сидении.  
_ "1 июля 2007 года. _  
_Я наблюдал сегодня за тобой, ты улыбалась этому ублюдку. А вот мне ты никогда не улыбаешься, сучка фригидная. Мне нужно спуститься и вырезать эту улыбку с твоего лица. Тогда-то он посчитает тебя красивой, не так ли? "_  
Гарри никогда не знал, что в Визенгамоте может быть настолько тихо. Даже зрители пребывали в молчаливом шоке.  
— Для протокола, вы знаете, о ком говорил мистер Уизли? Кто перестанет считать вас красивой? — задал вопрос Сириус.  
Гермиона покраснела.  
— 1 июля — дата второй ежеквартальной проверки ДМП. Я присутствовала на первой встрече, это часть моей работы как сотрудника ОТ. Она проводилась Главным Аврором Поттером. Полагаю, что именно о нем говорил Рон, поскольку, вероятнее всего, я действительно ему улыбнулась. Это довольно трудно — не улыбаться Главному Аврору Поттеру.  
Гарри поерзал на сидении, когда несколько женщин в зале засмеялись.  
— Не удивительно, — произнес Сириус. — Я превосходен в воспитании детей. Беру на себя ответственность за все хорошие стороны графа Гриффиндорского.  
Гермиона улыбнулась.  
— Уверена в этом, лорд Блэк, — но тут ее взгляд снова упал на пергамент, и улыбка пропала с ее лица.  
_"25 июля 2007 года. Кем ты себя возомнила? Ты не даже не знаешь, что хорошо для тебя. Кому-то нужно преподать тебя урок. А то кажется, что ты не понимаешь. Маленькие грязнокровки вроде тебя должны быть благодарны, что их хоть кто-то хочет. Продолжай отказывать мне, глупая девчонка, и я уничтожу тебя",_ — она опустила пергамент и глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем продолжить. — _"Может быть, я просто убью тебя. Перережу тебе горло от уха до уха". _  
— Я чувствую себя обязанным извиниться за то, что заставил вас произнести это, — пробормотал Сириус.  
— Я понимаю необходимость этого, сэр, — произнесла Гермиона.  
Гарри понимал тоже. После такого даже самому ортодоксальному чистокровному будет трудно проигнорировать такие отвратительные и грязные слова, исходящие из уст красивой и молодой девушки. И это сработало, ведь даже Люциус Малфой свирепо уставился на Рона Уизли, хотя у него вошло в привычку целовать задницу Министра Уизли. Единственная дочь Артура была замужем за наследником Люциуса, у них был общий внук.  
— Вы помните, какие обстоятельства предшествовали получению этой записки?  
— Ранее в этот день миссис Уизли пришла в мой кабинет и пригласила меня на воскресный ужин. Я отказалась. Я не могла даже себе представить, что я буду сидеть за одним столом с Роном. После того, как я отклонила приглашение, она сказала, что Рон будет очень разочарован, поскольку он попросил ее пригласить меня. На что я сообщила ей, что его персональный интерес ко мне был нежелательным.  
— И как она восприняла эту информацию?  
— Сначала она была шокировала, а затем рассердилась на мои слова и заявила, что я должна быть благодарна, что ее сын хочет уделить мне время. А затем вылетела из моего кабинета. Полчаса спустя я получила эту записку. Было ужасно неловко, что он так использовал свою мать. Не могу даже себе представить, что он ей такого наговорил, чтобы заставить ее прийти в мой кабинет и пригласить на семейный ужин.  
Ее взгляд снова опустил на пергамент, и она прикусила нижнюю губу.  
_— "1 октября 2007 года. Ты не такая умная, как все думают. Я устал от твоих дурацких игр. Ты дашь мне трахнуть себя, или я сделаю так, чтобы тебя уволили". _  
Гарри заметил, как покраснели ее щечки. И ему стало интересно: это из-за грубого языка или самого содержания. Она была красивой женщиной, так что он не думал, что для нее был чужд такой грубый интерес, каким бы неуместным он не был.  
— А эта угроза так же была ответом на что-то?  
— Да, я стала уделять внимание одному волшебнику, что очень раздражало Рона, учитывая, что он не мог использовать свою должность, дабы пригрозить этому человеку.  
— Этот волшебник был осведомлен о данной ситуации?  
— Нет, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, — Гермиона прикусила нижнюю губу. — Но на следующий день Главный Аврор совершенно неожиданно был отправлен на задание в Париж. Я узнала о том, что Министр изменил свое решение, в результате чего именно лорд Поттер был вызван за границу, дабы проконтролировать задержание подозреваемого, — она глубоко вздохнула. — В Британию он вернулся раненым, но за пару часов до его возвращения я получила очередную записку от Рона, — она посмотрела на пергамент. — _"8 октября 2007 года. Если ты продолжишь одаривать его вниманием вместо меня — я убью его". _  
— И вы приняли это за угрозу жизни Главного Аврора.  
— Да, я тут же запросила встречу между Директором Шеклботом и Кроакером. Именно тогда я узнала, что лорд Поттер был ранен в Париже дружественным огнем Огонь по своим., но там возникли сомнения о том, что это могло быть сделано нарочно. Кроакер предложил мне попробовать заставить Рона признаться в заговоре против Главного Аврора. И я согласилась.  
— Прошлой ночью вы активировали аварийный сигнал. Не могли вы объяснить, с чем это связано?  
— Последние четыре месяца я аппарировала в свою квартиру, так что Рон не мог узнать, где я живу. Как только я вернулась в Британию, у меня было временное жилье, но когда все устаканилось, я приобрела собственную квартиру. Вчера после работы я отправилась за покупками в Косой переулок, и затем я позволила ему проследовать за мной до квартиры. Он... — она глубоко вздохнула. — Он втолкнул меня в квартиру прежде, чем я поняла, насколько близко он находился, схватил меня за волосы, и его палочка уткнулась мне в спину. Исходя из отчета целителей, я знаю, что он оглушил меня и, пока я находилась без сознания, использовал на мне зелье похоти. Я очнулась, когда он пытался раздеть меня.  
— Вы так быстро восстановились от оглушающего проклятия? — спросил Сириус.  
Гермиона пальчикам вытащила цепочку из под платья и показала медальон. Даже со своего места в другой части зала Гарри смог увидеть, что на нем чары Дианы.  
— Для протокола: вы носите медальон Дианы? — произнес Сириус.  
— Да, я ношу его с четырнадцати лет, — и после этого она убрала медальон обратно под воротник. — Именно он защитил меня и привел в чувство, а так же нейтрализовал зелье похоти. И я сразу же активировала аварийный сигнал: появились три Невыразимца и сразу же арестовалиРона. А меня же отправили в Св.Мунго для обследования, и я была выписана только сегодня утром.  
— Для тех, кто не в курсе: медальон Дианы — предмет, созданный гоблинами и зачарованный для защиты женского целомудрия. Они были довольно популярны в прошлом в качестве подарка юным ведьмам, носившим их до совершеннолетия, — пояснил Сириус. Все в зале пребывали в шоке. — Мисс Грейнджер, могу я спросить вас о причинах, по которым вы носите данный медальон?  
— Все ведьмы, поступающие в ММА, также вступают в ковен директрисы, членами которого мы остаемся на всю жизнь. Ближе к концу моего третьего курса в Академии мною был прослушан вводный семинар по ритуальной магии, чтобы я могла занять свое место в ее ковене, и во время этого курса нам было рассказано о магических браках. Сама идея магического брака показалась мне романтичной и очаровательной. Я задавала так много вопросов, что в конце концов директриса Вольтэр согласилась встретиться со мной наедине, чтобы обсудить эту тему в полном объеме. После нескольких недель подобных встреч и после того, как она удостоверилась, что я поняла все возможные последствия, она отвела меня в Гринготтс, где мне было разрешено подать запрос на одно из подобных устройств для защиты своего целомудрия. Я осознанно остановилась именно на медальоне Дианы, поскольку он защищал не только мое тело, но и мою магию. Я невинна, лорд Блэк. Меня никогда не целовали мужчины. Это мое желание: вступить в брак, не познав до этого ни одного мужчины. Диана не позволяет даже мужчине-целителю провести диагностику, поскольку такие заклинания взаимодействуют с моим магическим ядром, что с точки зрения гоблинов считается актом магической близости.  
Сириус опустил взгляд на свой пергамент, его щеки буквально пылали от гнева. Гарри мог только представить, что творилось в голове его отца. Сама только мысль, что столь невинная девушка могла подвергнуться тому, что с ней уже сотворил Рон Уизли, приводила его в ярость. Несколько мужчин из палаты Лордов выглядели готовыми вот-вот взорваться, магическая аура Джеральда Гринграсса буквально бушевала на его коже в отвратительном танце. Гарри посмотрел на Рона Уизли, но тот сидел и улыбался. И тут собственная магия Гарри буквально вспыхнула внутри него, и его ложа затрещала. Отец в тревоге повернулся к нему, Гарри глубоко вздохнул в попытке успокоиться и щелчком пальцев сотворил стакан воды.  
— На данный момент у меня больше нет вопросов, но я оставляю за собой право на перекрестный допрос.  
— Да, конечно, — произнес Дамблдор, и взмахнул палочкой. — Мистер Фрост, зал ваш.  
Гарри наблюдал, как семейный адвокат рода Уизли встает и выходит на помост. Харви Форст был настоящим ублюдком. Гарри всегда удивлялся тому, как такой с виду приятный человек, как Артур Уизли, нанял такого конченного придурка.  
— Для начала я требую вычеркнуть из протокола задания строку об обвинении моего подзащитного в применении зелья похоти, поскольку использование данного зелья, как и любовного, на магглорожденной ведьме не является незаконным в Британии.  
Раздались яростные протестующие выкрики. Дамблдору пришлось использовать чары, дабы заставить присутствующих зрителей замолчать.  
— Это, конечно, возмутительно, — спокойно произнес Форст. — Но закон есть закон.  
— Лорд Блэк?  
Сириус встал со своего места за прокурорским столом.  
— Верховный чародей, я не предъявлял мистеру Уизли обвинения в использовании зелий против ведьмы, вне зависимости от ее статуса крови. Я предъявил обвинения в использовании зелья в отношении сотрудницы Министерства во время исполнения ею своих обязанности, что могло сказаться на ее поведении, а так же на результате. Министерские записи четко демонстрируют, что в то время, когда мистер Уизли напал на нее, мисс Грейнджер активно проводила расследование для ОТ и ДМП, — он ухмыльнулся, глянув на Форста. — Закон есть закон.  
Форст уставился на него.  
— Следить за магглорожденной ведьмой — это также не преступление.  
— И снова, ему не было предъявлено обвинений за слежкой ведьмы, магглорожденная она или нет. Ему предъявлены обвинения в слежке за сотрудницей Министерства. Он прислал каждый из этих кусочков пергамента, которые были представлены в качестве доказательств, со своего рабочего места, когда находился на работе, как и мисс Грейнджер в то время так же исполняла свои прямые обязанности. Он следил за сотрудницей Министерства, он преследовал сотрудницу Министерства, он угрожал убить двух сотрудников Министерства — один из которых является Главным Аврором.  
Форст резко выдохнул и повернулся к столу, на котором лежали подготовленные пергаменты.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, то есть вы свидетельствуете, что вы девственница?  
— Да, — она нахмурилась, глядя на него. — Хотя это и не является требованием для моей работы, поэтому я не уверена, чем вызван ваш интерес.  
— Медальон, который вы носите, сломал обе руки моему подзащитному.  
— Ему следовало держать их при себе, — резко ответила Гермиона.  
— И почему мы должны вам верить? — поинтересовался Форст.  
— Меня это не волнует, — произнесла Гермиона. — Впрочем же, я более обеспокоена вашими интеллектуальными способностями. Если бы я была нечиста, то не смогла бы носить медальон Дианы. Это гоблинская магия, и с ней шутки плохи. Удивлена, что вы об это не в курсе.  
Форст покраснел, что Гарри принял за признак смущения.  
— Вы отвергли моего клиента, потому что он был жесток с вами, когда был ребенком.  
— Да, это было одной из причин.  
— Вы сообщили ему об этом?  
— Нет, поскольку это не его дело, почему я в нем не заинтересована. Я не обязана предоставлять ему никаких объяснений. Джентльмен с достоинством принял бы мой первоначальный отказ и не стал продолжать преследовать меня.  
— Почему же вы отказали ему, помимо его детского поведения в Хогвартсе?  
Гермиона нахмурилась и опустила взгляд на руки.  
— Я... — она посмотрела на Дамблдора. — Я должна отвечать на этот вопрос?  
— Боюсь, что именно так, мисс Грейнджер, — добродушно произнес он. — И, пожалуйста, помните, что на скамье для свидетелей чары правды. Если вы попытаетесь уклониться, магия лжи принудит вас дать полный и развернутый ответ.  
Гермиона кивнула и, осмотрев зал суда, снова перевела взгляд на Форсте.  
— Мои родители недавно отметили тридцатилетнюю годовщину свадьбы. У них прекрасные и романтичные отношения. Они партнеры, равные в своих отношениях. Они читают одинаковые книги, любят путешествовать в новые места. Они лучшие друзья и даже спустя столько лет — страстные любовники. И я хочу этого, мистер Форст. Я хочу истинного партнера в жизни, а ваш клиент ни по одному пункту не соответствует моим стандартам.  
— По правде говоря, мисс Грейнджер, вы никогда и не пытались узнать его.  
— У него ужасные манеры за столом, — огрызнулась, явно раздраженная, Гермиона. — Со времен Хогвартса он не прочел ни одной книги, о чем любезно сообщил сам во время моего ужина в доме его родителей. Он работает на этой должности только потому, что его отец — Министр магии. Его ничего не волнует, он прикладывает минимум усилий по жизни. Я получила двенадцать Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ов, мистер Форст, а ваш клиент умудрился окончить Хогвартс только с одним. Он грубый, невоспитанный и едва образованный из-за собственной лени, а также задира. Не говоря о том, что ему не хотел отношений со мной — он хотел со мной переспать. Он четко дал это понять с самого начала, так что я не видела необходимости давать ему даже малейшую причину, что такое возможно. Я недоступна для подобного рода вещей, мистер Форст.  
— Это довольно старомодно в наше время, мисс Грейнджер.  
— Возможно, но это мой выбор, и честно говоря, мне абсолютно все равно, что люди думают на этот счет. Я сочла необходимым не угождать никому, кроме себя. Директриса Вольтэр говорила о том, что некоторые мужчины воспримут мою позицию как вызов, что они будут пытаться соблазнить или принудить меня. Но видите ли, в чем дело: я никому не бросаю вызов. Я просто установила для себя определенные стандарты того, что я хочу видеть в человеке, который претендует на мою любовь. Я приняла полную ответственность за себя и свое будущее.  
— Говорили ли вы ему о медальоне и вашем решении подождать с сексуальными взаимоотношениями до брака?  
— Нет, это не его дело, — просто ответила Гермиона.  
— Тогда почему согласились заманить в ловушку моего клиента?  
— Ловушку? — переспросила Гермиона.  
— Вы собирались заставить его признаться в заговоре с целью убийства высокопоставленного чиновника Министерства, мисс Грейнджер. Это ловушка.  
— Моей задачей было либо успокоить его или, наоборот, разозлить настолько, чтобы он признал, что знает о том, что случилось с Главным Аврором в Париже. Кажется странным совпадением, что он прислал мне подобную угрозу после того, как лорд Поттер был неожиданно отправлен на опасное задание. Лично я не думаю, что ваш клиент достаточно умен, чтобы спланировать такой заговор самостоятельно, но это не значит, что он не принимал в нем участия или не подслушал что-то, что могло бы навести на преступников.  
— Почему вы вернулись в Британию, мисс Грейнджер?  
— Британское Министерство Магии предложило мне лучшую должность, зарплату, льготы, а так же собственный отдел, подчиняющий напрямую только Главе Невыразимцев. К тому же, здесь моя семья, и родители хотели, чтобы я вернулась домой.  
— Мой клиент склонен считать, что вы состоите в своего рода отношениях с лордом Поттером.  
— У меня нет никаких отношений с лордом Поттером за пределами рабочих, даже в которых мы, если честно, крайне редко пересекаемся. Его обязанности как Главного Аврора ставят его в различные ситуации, в связи с которыми он часто находится за пределами Министерства, — она расслабилась на своем месте и прямо посмотрела на Форста, выгнув бровь, что сразу напомнило Гарри чем-то Минерву Макгонагалл, да так, что он мимолетно усомнился в происхождении Грейнджер.  
— И что вы думаете о нем? — вопрошал Форст.  
— О лорде Поттере? — поинтересовалась в ответ Гермиона, и когда адвокат кивнул, она посмотрела на Дамблдора.  
— Да, вы должны ответить, — вздохнув, ответил Верховный чародей.  
— Хорошо, — сжав губы, произнесла она. — Поскольку нужно признать, что лорд Блэк действительно превосходный воспитатель, его старший сын вежлив, любезен, гибок и, по-видимому, хороший танцор. Он ведет себя с честью и порядочностью. Но думаю, что самым важным из того, что я знаю о лорде Поттере, это то, что в тех случаях, когда у нас была возможность поговорить — он слушал меня и смотрел мне прямо в глаза во время беседы. Он принял меня всерьез и не обращался со мной с показной вежливостью, которую я часто встречала у многих людей, работающих в Министерстве. Он никогда не ставил под сомнение мою способность выполнять свою работу и, когда это было необходимо, уступал мне в вопросах, в которых я считаюсь экспертом. В отличие от многих волшебников, он, кажется, не чувствует необходимости подчинять других, чтобы продемонстрировать свою власть.  
— Так значит, у моего клиента были все причины, дабы ревновать его к вам?  
— Полагаю, что у большинства волшебников есть причины _завидовать_ лорду Поттеру, и ко мне это не имеет никакого отношения. Уверена, что у вашего клиента есть тысяча и одна причина завидовать мужчине, который умнее, магически сильнее, титулованнее, богаче и красивее. "Ведьмин Досуг" последние семь лет еженедельно включает его в список самых привлекательных мужчин Британии. Он и лорд Лонгботтом чередуются на первой строчке в зависимости от того, кто на той или иной неделе надел более узкие брюки, — она остановилась, поскольку по залу прошлись смешки, на что она пожала плечами, когда Форст нахмурился. — Они даже проводили опрос насчет его бородки, и читатели проголосовали за то, чтобы он оставил ее.  
Гарри внезапно задумался над тем, что Гермиона сама думает об этом, и понял, что, вероятно, сразу побрился бы, если бы она сказала, что ей не нравится. Он воздержался от прикосновения к своей бороде и обменялся взглядами с Невиллом, который только ухмыльнулся, глядя на него. Он одновременно любил и ненавидел своего крестного брата в этот момент.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, ответьте, пожалуйста, на вопрос, который касается лично вас.  
Она нахмурилась и глубоко вздохнула.  
— Рон Уизли — второсортный волшебник, и даже если бы он не унижал и не оскорблял меня практически с первого дня, я бы не согласилась встречаться с ним.  
— Мой клиент чистокровный.  
— И что из этого? — выпалила Гермиона. — Послушайте, я знаю, что люди в Британии вкладывают много значения в так называемую чистоту крови, но это нелепо. Меня не волнует его едва разветвляющееся генеалогическое древо.  
Гарри расхохотался и поднял руки, когда почти все его сверстники повернулись, в шоке уставившись на него. Ведь он никогда не был тем, кто нарушает порядок — даже в детстве. Но его смех был настолько заразительным, что Невилл начал смеяться, и даже Люциус Малфой позволил себе присоединиться к нему. Гарри взял себя в руки, но не раньше, чем большая часть палаты Лордов поддалась его веселью. Он сделал глоток воды.  
— Мои извинения. Моему поведению нет оправданий.  
— Все в порядке, молодой человек, — заявил Дамблдор, его глаза весело блеснули. — Мы не часто видим, как ты смеешься, — а затем махнув рукой в сторону адвоката. — Вы можете продолжать, мистер Форст.  
— Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы довольно... противная? — поинтересовался Форст.  
— Да, — усмехнулась Гермиона.  
Гарри закусил губу, а сидящий рядом Невилл довольно громко кашлянул в руку.  
— И вас это не беспокоит?  
— То, что вы думаете, что я противная? — задала вопрос Гермиона. — А почему должно? Я не ваша сотрудница, и я не знала о вашем существовании до сегодняшнего дня. Вы персонально не имеете никакого отношения к моей личной жизни, так что ваше мнение ничего не значит, даже учитывая мои обстоятельства.  
"Держись, мое сердце", — в полном восторге подумал Гарри.  
— И не беспокоитесь о том, что у вас могут быть проблемы с поиском мужа? — фыркнул Форст, к большому удивлению Гарри.  
Дамблдор уже было собрался отклонить вопрос, когда Гермиона Грейнджер заявила, глядя адвокату прямо в глаза:  
— Я получаю в среднем двадцать приглашений в неделю от различных волшебников из Британии, Ирландии и Франции, и все благодаря этим дурацким статьям в "International Times". У меня нет проблем с поиском волшебника, мистер Форст. Мне даже не нужно напрягаться.  
— Не представляю, что вам когда-нибудь придется, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал Дамблдор и направил на адвоката свой скипетр. — Достаточно личных вопросов, мистер Форст. Ее мнение не имеет никакого отношения к порочному и неблаговидному поведению вашего клиента, и, честно говоря, мой мальчик, это ни к чему не приведет.  
— Я просто пытаюсь доказать, что мой клиент имел право рассматривать Главного Аврора как соперника, и что его неопределенная угроза могла быть сделана из личной ревности, а не как часть какого-то далеко идущего заговора. У меня есть еще один вопрос.  
— Один, — предупредил Дамблдор.  
— Вы, лично, считаете лорда Поттера привлекательным, мисс Грейнджер?  
— Да, конечно же, считаю. Он красивый. Я с трудом сохраняю самообладание, когда он проходит мимо моего кабинета в своей полевой форме. Кто знал, что драконья кожа может такое сотворить с волшебником? В прошлом месяце, по какой-то неизвестной мне, но удивительной причине, он пришел в мой отдел в парадной мантии. Я чуть не зачаровала нечаянно свой левый мизинец, потому что была в середине эксперимента, а Поттер просто зашел в кабинет с Кроакером. Кто так поступает? — она вздохнула. — Кроме того, я влюблена в его бородку. Я даже голосовала шесть раз в еженедельном опросе в "Ведьмином досуге", — и сделав паузу, она выдохнула. — Но отвечая на ваш невысказанный вопрос, мистер Форст. Для вашего клиента крайне высокомерно предполагать, что он, каким бы то ни было образом, может конкурировать с графом Гриффиндорским на любом поле. Если изначально Рон Уизли где-то и мог поучаствовать, то он окончательно проиграл в день рождения Гарри Поттера.  
— Ах ты, сучка! — Рон Уизли вскочил со места обвиняемого, и Гарри с ужасом понял, что его никто не охранял в зале суда. Уизли стремительно перескочил через ограждение и бросился к свидетельскому месту.  
Гарри аппарировал наперерез Уизли и пригвоздил его к полу сверкающим гоблинским клинком прямо через правое плечо.  
— Палочку!  
Авроры приблизились к ним обоим, и один из них выдернул из запястья Уизли кобуру с волшебной палочкой. Гарри вытащил нож, одним движением запястья убрал его в ножны и держал раненого волшебника до тех пор, пока на него не надели наручники. Поттер поднялся на ноги, его аура буквально излучала ярость. Он повернулся к двум аврорам, которые сопровождали Уизли обратно на скамью подсудимых. Он впился в них взглядом, и черная чешуя мелькнула на его скулах, а медная расползлась по бокам шеи.  
— Вы оба освобождены от своих обязанностей, — выпалил он, а затем повернувшись к Дамблдору, сделав глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, дабы не обратиться в свою анимагическую сущность, и подождал, пока чешуя исчезнет. — Верховный чародей, подсудимого необходимо доставить в Св. Мунго для осмотра, прежде чем мы сможем продолжить слушание. Я почтительно предлагаю сделать перерыв до обеда.  
— Согласен, лорд Поттер, — Дамблдор остановил процесс взмахом руки, и самопишущие перья остановились. — Мы соберемся вновь через три часа.  
* * *  
— Что, черт подери, вы трое себе удумали? — выпалил Гарри. — Позволили исследователю работать под прикрытием, подвергнув ее опасности быть изнасилованной или убитой! Там даже не было никакого чертова наблюдения!  
Шеклболт вздохнул и обменялся взглядом с Кроакером.  
— Боюсь признаться, что я не верил, что он представляет для нее серьезную магическую угрозу. Он продержался всего неделю в аврорской Академии, Гарри, и несмотря на то, что она исследователь — она прекрасно обученная оперативница из МКМ.  
— У тебя кровь на рубашке, — облокотившись на дверной проем в кабинете Гарри, произнес Сириус.  
Гарри нахмурился, посмотрев на манжету, и с недовольным шипением сорвал с себя парадную мантию и галстук, направляясь к шкафу, который находился в углу кабинета. Он снял нефритово-зеленый жилет, повесил его на спинку стула, затем снял белую рубашку, обнажив облегающий слой черной драконьей кожи. Броня были заправлена в шерстяные брюки и закрывала плечи, оставляя руки обнаженными. Нахмурившись, он схватил с вешалки чистую рубашку.  
— Финниган! Корнер!  
Оба аврора проскользнули в кабинет мимо Сириуса и в ожидании остановились в нескольких шагах от начальника.  
— Процедура помещения обвиняемого под стражу для судебного разбирательства четко гласит, что он должен быть прикован к креслу, дабы обеспечить подавление магии. Ради Мерлина, да он мог бы запросто аппарировать из этой чертовой комнаты благодаря своему статусу служащего! Если бы он не был настолько высокомерен, чтобы верить, что тот факт, что он сын Министра, поможет запросто освободить его, он был бы на свободе благодаря вам двоим, — он надел рубашку, но не застегнул ее. — Объяснитесь!  
— У меня нет оправдания, сэр, — произнес Финниган. — Я... Я знаю Рона Уизли с одиннадцати лет, и я позволил личным отношениям превалировать над моими сегодняшними обязанностями. Письма, которые он ей посылал... я бы никогда не поверил, что он способен на такую гадость. Он всегда был довольно агрессивен в преследовании женщин, и теперь я задаюсь вопросом, скольких женщин он действительно запугал, чтобы они переспали с ним. Я был так потрясен содержанием судебного процесса, что забыл, что он находился без охраны.  
— Корнер? — вопрошал Гарри, расстегивая пояс, дабы заправить рубашку. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что тот смотрит в пол. — Аврор Корнер, объяснитесь!  
Корнер хмуро уставился в пол.  
— Я никогда не принимал этого мерзавца всерьез. Он пустая трата магии, сэр. Он полусквиб и трус. Я признаюсь, что был шокирован показаниями мисс Грейнджер по многим пунктам. Я был очень зол, стоя там и думая о том, как он говорил с ней. Она... Она...— он резко выдохнул. — Она берегла себя для замужества, а он обращался с ней самым подлым образом, и это даже не принимая во внимание угрозы убийства. Мой собственный характер помешал мне. Что же касается того, что он оказался не прикован к стулу — как я уже сказал, я никогда не считал его большой угрозой с магической точки зрения, тем самым совершил ошибку.  
— Вы оба принесете официальные письменные извинения мисс Грейнджер о том, что не позаботились должным образом об ее безопасности, — сообщил им Гарри, направляясь к испачканной рубашке, чтобы снять с нее запонки. — Неделя дежурств в конторе каждому. Свободны.  
Оба ушли, пробормотав свое согласие.  
— Я думаю, они боятся тебя, — фыркнул Сириус, закрывая дверь.  
— У них есть на то все причины, — заметил Кроакер. — И твое четкое аппарирование — просто прекрасная вещь, юноша. Спасибо, что спас сегодня мою девочку, — и тут же ухмыльнулся. — Думаю, это удержит тебя на первой строчке в топе "Ведьминого досуга" в течение следующего квартала.  
Гарри фыркнул и заправил рубашку.  
— Если еще одна маленькая девочка попросит меня подписать этот дурацкий журнал...  
— То ты, как всегда, его подпишешь, — весело произнес Сириус и упал в кресло. — Значит, она считает тебя красивым. Объявила во всеуслышание. На суде сегодня присутствовал репортер с Международного радио.  
— Зачем? — в замешательстве спросил Гарри. — Ты не должен был их приглашать.  
— Артур Уизли — не плохой человек и не злодей, Гарри, — выдохнул Сириус. — Но его жена держит его на коротком поводке — куда чаще, чем хотелось бы. Я просто вынужден был исключить для него возможность вступиться и освободить своего сына от ответственности. Эта молодая женщина заслуживает лучшего; она подвергла себя огромному риску, чтобы добыть информацию о возможной угрозе для тебя. Взрослый ты уже мужчина или нет, ты всегда будешь моим мальчиком. Я перед ней в неоплатном долгу, и я собираюсь засадить этого придурка в Азкабан за то, что он сделал с ней и за то, что пытался сделать. И как только я это сделаю, то ты начнешь разработку законопроекта, чтобы обеспечить ей и другим магглорожденным ведьмам защиту, которой они заслуживают, потому что Форст был прав в одном: если бы она не была служащей Министерства, ни одна чертова вещь, которую Уизли сделал бы с ней, не была бы незаконной. Палата Лордов обожает тебя, парень, почти вся без исключения. Они проголосуют за билль о правах ведьм, если ты его возглавишь.  
— А те, кто тебя ненавидят, сейчас просто в ужасе, — поддразнил Кингсли. — Поздравляю, кстати, ты наконец-то освоил частичную трансформацию.  
Гарри покраснел.  
— Это было не нарочно, Кингсли. Я был так разъярен, что почти полностью превратился, что определенно стало бы кошмаром, потому что тогда, вероятно, я разорвал бы Рона Уизли на части. Люди, знающие, что я — дракон, и люди, видящие это — две совершенно разные вещи, — он надел жилет, застегнул блестящие черные пуговицы и завязал галстук. — И как долго Грейнджер собиралась терпеть его поведение?  
— Она сказала, что считала его безобидным дурачком, пока ты не пострадал, — сказал Кроакер. — Она пришла ко мне сразу, как только узнала, что ты был ранен на задании, а за пару часов до этого получила эту записку. Мне следовало присматривать за ней, это моя ошибка. Мы держали это в секрете от Аврората, поскольку были практически уверены, что кто-то именно из твоих людей намерен убить тебя.  
— Меня прокляли в спину, Кроакер, — выпалил Гарри. — Я знаю, что у меня есть проблемы в отделе, но мне действительно не нравится оставаться в стороне только потому, что меня привлекает главная свидетельница. Больше чем половина одиноких волшебников в этом знании хочет ее.  
— Да, но ни один из них не смотрит на нее так, как будто готов сделать ее графиней, но ты — да. Это не для кого не секрет, особенно для Рона Уизли.  
— Значит, он нацелился на нее только из-за того, что она мне нравится, — размышлял Гарри. — Не в первый раз. Вы же знаете, что случилось с Сьюзен Боунс, — он опустился на диван, стоящий недалеко от двери. — Он месяцами третировал ее. Финниган прав. Наверняка он не в первый раз так поступает с ведьмой. Если он прикрывался отцовской должностью, чтобы отнимать вещи у детей в Хогвартсе, тогда он вполне привык использовать такую привилегию, чтобы заставить людей удовлетворять его потребности, — и посмотрел на своего отца. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточил его внимание прямо на мне. Постарайтесь максимально вывести Грейнджер из игры в следующем раунде показаний.  
— Я-то могу это сделать, но для тебя это будет значить множество неудобных вопросов, приятель, — заметил Сириус. — Это не совсем удобный случай для мужчины твоего статуса: именно так раскрывать свои намерения женщине.  
— Я думал сначала спуститься в ее кабинет и поговорить с ней, — признался Гарри. — Я повел себя, как настоящий идиот, и я мог бы также признаться и в этом.  
* * *  
Стук в дверь привлек ее внимание и она подняла взгляд. Ее щечки тут же запылали, и она тут же возненавидела себя за то, что краснеет.  
— Лорд Поттер, — она встала из-за стола и положила перо, которым только что писала. — Я...  
— Мы можем поговорить наедине? — спросил тот.  
Ее желудок сжался от смеси возбуждения и дурного предчувствия.  
— Да, — Гарри вошел в ее кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь. Она прикусила губу. — Я сидела на скамье с заклятием правды. Я пыталась не говорить всего этого, правда.  
Он рассмеялся и покраснел. Затем провел рукой по своим роскошным спутанным волосам.  
— Можно мне присесть?  
— Да, чаю? Я заказала доставку, пока дописывала записку другу о предложении, а... не важно, — она махнула рукой в сторону маленького столика и двух стульев. — Они всегда посылают достаточное количество для двоих. Я обычно жую это весь день.  
— Чай — звучит замечательно, — пробормотал Гарри.  
Он отодвинул для нее стул и, откинувшись на спинку, она с мимолетной улыбкой произнесла:  
— Спасибо, лорд Поттер.  
— Гарри, — сказал он. — Зовите меня, пожалуйста, Гарри, мисс Грейнджер.  
— Гермиона, — поправила она. — Я настаиваю. Как пьешь чай?  
— Один кусочек сахара, — сказал Гарри и сбросил мантию, аккуратно повесил её на спинке стула, а затем присел. — Ты уже физически оправилась от того, что произошло вчера?  
— Да, я в порядке, — заверила она. — Самый большой удар пришелся по моей гордости, я думаю. Я могу защитить себя гораздо лучше, чем произошло в этот раз, — она сняла крышку с подноса и указала на тарелку с бутербродами и куриным салатом. — Я могу заказать тебе что-нибудь другое, если хочешь.  
— Нет, все в порядке, — пробормотал Гарри. Он принял чай, который она предложила ему. — На самом деле, я часто получаю с кухни то же самое, — он положил себе еды, а затем откинулся на спинку стула. — Я тоже думаю, что ты красивая.  
— Дурацкое заклятие правды, — глубоко вздохнула Гермиона.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Я пришел, чтобы извиниться.  
— В этом нет необходимости... — она замолчала, когда он просто поднял бровь. — А за что?  
— Во-первых, за то, что мои люди не смогли обеспечить его охрану, и ты могла пострадать из-за его выходки. Во-вторых, я чувствую себя обязанным взять на себя некоторую вину за то, что Рон Уизли преследовал тебя так безжалостно с момента твоего приезда.  
Она нахмурилась.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — она поставила чашку и глубоко вздохнула. Сама мысль о том, что Гарри мог быть каким-то образом вовлечен в то, что делал Рон, вызывала у нее боль в животе.  
— У него есть привычка преследовать женщин, которые мне нравятся, — прямо произнес Гарри.  
Гермиона сжала челюсти, чтобы ее рот не открылся по-дурацки, и уставилась на него.  
— Ты... я имею в виду... я... — фыркнула она. — Я восхитительная и в целом красноречивая женщина. Но ты постоянно сводишь меня с ума.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Я тоже нахожу тебя чертовски привлекательной, вот почему я избегаю тебя на различных встречах, когда я должен выглядеть достаточно умным, как Главный Аврор.  
— Ты никогда не приглашал меня на свидание.  
— Сперва я... я хотел дать тебе время устроиться в Британии. Я решил, что у тебя уже есть мужчина, и он, вероятно, последует за тобой сюда в короткие сроки. Я не понимаю, как ты все еще не замужем.  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Как я уже говорила, это не проблема: найти просто волшебника, но найти Волшебника — вот это задачка посложнее. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь уже больше года, поскольку мне довольно неприятно мириться с неуважением. Директриса Волтэр была права: каждый волшебник, кому я сообщала о своем намерении сохранить себя до брака, принимали это как вызов, или, что еще хуже, как оскорбление их гордости.  
— Я считаю тебя очаровательной, и твое желание магического брака прекрасно. Для меня это не вызов и не оскорбление ни в коей мере. На самом деле для многих это делает тебя еще более привлекательной. Видишь ли, я сам был довольно глуп. Понимай я раньше, насколько на самом деле невероятный подарок можно сделать самому себе благодаря ритуальному браку, то я ни за чтобы не лишился девственности в чулане для метел в Хогвартсе.  
— Это звучит не... — она сделала паузу. — Очень романтично.  
— Это, конечно, не было худшим опытом в моей жизни, но об этом я сожалею — и за себя, и за ту ведьму. Поскольку я был ее единственным любовником до того, как она вышла замуж; а из-за нашего дурацкого поведения в чулане для метел ей нельзя была воспользоваться шансом и заключить ритуальный брак. Ее муж, правда, расстроен не был, но вот для нее это стало большим ударом. Никто из нас не был посвящен в этот вопрос. Когда мой отец... в общем, летом у нас состоялся этот секс-разговор, и мне пришлось признать, что я не девственник. Отец был очень расстроен тем, что сам не заметил, насколько далеко зашли мои отношения с девушкой. Именно тогда он объяснил мне, что одним из компонентов ритуального брака является то, что по крайней мере один человек, вступающий в брак, должен быть девственником.  
— Но ты не пригласил меня на свидание и после того, как стало очевидным, что у меня нет парня, который переехал бы со мной в Британию.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что вся внешняя корреспонденция, поступающая в Министерство, проходит через ДМП, — произнес Гарри.  
— Да.  
— Мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, как много внимания ты получаешь от мужчин. И все стало только хуже после того, как ты выиграли премию Аристотеля в марте. Ну и так же стало очевидным, что ты решительно отвергаешь каждое предложение. Думаю, я просто пытался выяснить, как привлечь твое внимание таким образом, чтобы это было достойно, но также продемонстрировало мои серьезные намерения. Я знаю, каково это, когда люди тянут тебя во все стороны — они не знают тебя, к тому же большинство и не заботится о том, чтобы узнать тебя.  
— Почему ты это говоришь?  
— Потому что мой отец вызовет меня на допрос после обеда и я должен буду объяснить на глазах у всех магов мира, что ты сводишь меня с ума, и то, что настоящей причиной изменения задания в Париже являлся мой запрос, чтобы я смог... — он выдохнул. — Я искал подарок для ухаживания. Мой первое предложение.  
— Для меня? — шокировано спросила Гермиона.  
— Конечно, для тебя, — пробормотал Гарри. — Для кого же еще? Я не взглянул больше ни на одну женщину с того момента, как увидел тебя. И Рон Уизли заметил это с самого начала.  
— Ты нашел его? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.  
— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Но я не хочу... Я никогда не хотел давить на тебя или заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь, к тому же ты перенервничала. Сегодня неподходящий день для подобных обсуждений, к тому же не могу же я сам вручить тебе собственный подарок. Так ухаживать не принято.  
— Точно, хотя я не особо углублялась в эту тему, — призналась Гермиона. Она прикусила губу и сосредоточенно смотрела на его лицо. Он был буквально всем, что она когда-либо хотела, и он предлагал ей прекрасную, освященную веками традицию. Она уже была наполовину влюблена, и это звучало откровенно нелепо даже в ее мыслях. — Но я обязательно восполню свои пробелы в этом вопросе к тому моменту, как ты будешь готов сделать свое первое предложение, — она замолчала. — Которое очень даже желанное. Я с нетерпением буду ждать его.  
Он расслабился и взял свой бутерброд.  
— Отлично, теперь я просто должен постараться сохранить как можно больше достоинства, рассказывая всей планете, что провел последние шесть месяцев, мужественно изнывая по тебе.  
Она почувствовала, как ее лицо покраснело.


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава отредактирована и выложена полностью

Он наблюдал, как его отец снял очки, после того сам опустился в кресло для свидетелей. Форст отказался от дальнейшего допроса Гермионы Грейнджер после вспышки ярости своего клиента. Рона Уизли вернули в кресло обвиняемого, и теперь он сидел там, связанный и угрюмый. Гарри был в курсе, что между заседаниями, пока тот находился в камере предварительного заключения, его навещали родители.   
— Давайте сперва разберемся с тем, на чем остановились, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Итак, по какой причине министр Уизли включил вас в парижскую миссию?   
— Все это было сделано по моему запросу, но по некоторым причинам я попросил не распространяться об этом; основной из которых было то, что я осведомлен о проблеме в своем отделе, а также у меня появился личный интерес к делам, связанными с продажей запрещенных ингредиентов для зелий. Черный рынок был и остается серьезной проблемой, и во многих странах стала серьезная проблема взяточничества на этой почве. И когда я понял, что напал на след преступников, то решил попытаться подобраться ближе. И ввиду того, что все-таки получил Редукто в спину, смело можно считать, что я на верном пути. К тому же я не выхожу из дома без защиты, так что, кроме потерянного сознания, никаких травм я не получил, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Мой напарник, лорд Лонгботтом, прихватил мое бессознательное тело, хотя я все еще мог находиться в Париже. Сейчас на месте работают три моих команды вместе с людьми из МКМ и французского Министерства. Но я был крайне недоволен тем, что очнулся в Британии.  
— У вас была еще одна причина?   
— Да, я искал кое-что. И со мной связался мой парижский друг и сообщил о том, что нашел предмет моих изысканий.   
— И это было?..  
— Я не могу сказать, — заявил Гарри. — Предмет запечатан в соответствии с протоколом об Ухаживаниях и является тайной рода Поттер до тех пор, пока не будет принят и открыт.   
— Для протокола: кто является предполагаемым получателем этого дара?   
— Гермиона Грейнджер, — он не обращал внимания на возбужденный шум толпы и дожидался, пока Дамблдор успокоит зрителей. — На момент дачи показаний сегодня утром ей было неизвестно о моих намерениях. Я объяснил ей все во время перерыва перед тем, как мы вернулись в зал заседания. Так как я посчитал неуместным узнавать о моих намерениях таким способом.   
— Рон Уизли был в курсе ваших намерений?   
— Надеюсь, что нет, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Если же он знал о моих намерениях, то его поведение в последние полгода безусловно отвечает всем требованиям объявления кровной мести. Честно слово, ему очень повезло, что он сейчас находится под стражей, поскольку я не единственный волшебник в этом зале, который хочет уложить его на лопатки на дуэли за безнравственное и откровенно грязное поведение.   
— Но он явно догадывался о вашем интересе к ней?   
— Да, — поморщившись, кивнул Гарри.   
— Расскажите суду о ваших взаимоотношениях с Роном Уизли.   
— Кажется, я не оправдал его ожиданий еще лет в одиннадцать, — начал Гарри. — Я отправился в Когтевран — первый граф Гриффиндорский, с которым такое произошло. Это, конечно, расстроило многих людей, но Рональда зацепило больше всех. Хотя он попытался подружиться со мной, но, увы, ничего общего у нас не было, а его недружелюбное отношение к моему крестному брату, Невиллу Лонгботтому, в конце концов заставили меня избегать встречи с Уизли настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно. Он неустанно придирался к моему стремлению к учебе, отсутствию интереса к квиддичу и, конечно же, не забывал тыкать в меня пальцем, стоило только мне оказаться на страницах газет или журналов. После Хогвартса и войны мы вместе поступили в Академию Авроров. Я преуспевал в Академии, что в целом неудивительно — я с двенадцпати лет совершенствовался в магических боевых искусствах. Мои каникулы были наполнены бесчисленными занятиями с мастерами дуэлей, боевой магии и тому подобного. О пророчестве и его содержании мне сообщили вскоре после одиннадцатого дня рождения. В Хогвартс я отправлялся, прекрасно осознавая, что моя судьба и обязанность — покончить с Волдемортом. Так что времени на всякие игры у меня не было. Я не мог позволить себе такой роскоши: даже на день забыть о том, что где-то там прячется Темный Лорд, поджидая удобного шанса, чтобы воскреснуть. Все бы мы жили в другом мире, позволь я себе быть чем-то меньшим, чем я есть сегодня.   
— А за последние несколько лет? Как можете описать ваши взаимоотношения?   
— Около четырех лет назад у нас была небольшая стычка. Я позволил своему темпераменту взять верх, и мы подрались. Он оскорбил девушку, с которой я тогда встречался. Позже я узнал, что это был далеко не единственный случай такого поведения. После того, как мы расстались, она сообщила мне, что он больше даже не смотрел в ее сторону. У меня нет никакого разумного объяснения, да и я не стремился выяснять, по какой причине он зажал мою девушку и лапал ее. Я просто…  
— Надрал ему задницу, это не секрет, парниша, — перебил Сириус, к всеобщему удивлению. На что Гарри только закатил глаза от такой реакции.  
— Да, что-то вроде того. Но я об этом сожалею.   
— И почему же? — шокированно спросил Сириус.   
— Я позволил себе выйти из себя, как я уже говорил. Более зрелым поступком было бы вызвать его на дуэль и уничтожить на помосте. Сделай бы я это тогда, сейчас у него не было бы даже мысли о том, чтобы изнасиловать Гермиону Грейнджер, — отклонившись назад и пожав плечами, заключил Гарри. — Он все еще пребывал бы в Св. Мунго.   
— Верховный Чародей, я протестую против использования слова "изнасиловать", — заявил Форст. — Это не соответствует обвинениям, предъявленным моему клиенту.   
— Меня не волнует, как вы это называете, — холодно произнес Гарри, прежде чем кто-то отреагирует. — Любовные зелья — это насилие. Зелья похоти, если оно не принято для удовольствия и по обоюдному согласию, является изнасилованием. Секс происходит по обоюдному согласию двух взрослых людей, мистер Форст. Отсутствие согласия равносильно изнасилованию. И точка. Запугивать ведьму для вступления в интимные отношения — это изнасилование. И угрожать ведьме потерей работы, настаивая на сексуальных взаимоотношениях любого рода — это изнасилование. Именно это он пытался проделать с Гермионой Грейнджер. Я собираюсь лично провести тщательное расследование. И если выяснится, что подобная ситуация имела место быть, то мы вернемся в зал суда, дабы свершить правосудие.   
— У меня больше нет вопросов на данный момент, но я оставляю за собой право на перекрестный допрос, — произнес Сириус.   
Форст засуетился на помосте. Гарри бесстрастно наблюдал за ним. Он много раз давал показания в делах в качестве аврора, где Форст был адвокатом защиты. И, соответственно, хорошего послужного списка на фронте вежливости у них не было.   
— Вам не нравится мой клиент, не правда ли, лорд Поттер? — прочистив горло, начал Форст.   
— Нет, и не могу сказать, что когда-то было по-другому. Но до случая со Сьюзен не припоминаю откровенной враждебности к нему.   
— Сьюзен Боунс?   
— Да.   
— Вы понести должностное наказание за эту драку, не так ли?   
— Я был отстранен от работы на месяц, — ответил Гарри, — и отправился со Сьюзен в круиз. Так что это нельзя назвать наказанием. Не так уж и трудно бездельничать на огромном лайнере, плывущем по Средиземному морю, в компании прекрасной женщины.   
Фрост нахмурился, глядя на него.   
— Каким образом вы поспособствовали отчислению моего клиента из Академии авроров?   
— Не думаю, что я имею к этому какое-то отношение, мистер Форст, — задумчиво произнес Гарри.   
— В первый месяц обучения в Академии, лорд Поттер, вы столкнулись со всеми своими сверстниками в дуэльном состязании. Любой аврор-стажер, который не мог выстоять против вас в течение пяти минут, в конце концов был удален из программы. Разве вы не знали об этом?  
— Конечно, знал. Откровенно говоря, Академия до сих пор использует подобный прием. Обычно я появляюсь там после первого месяца тренировок. Так что если они не выдерживают и пяти минут на помосте, пока я бросаю в них чары, то им нечего делать на поле боя. Они просто самоубийцы, — поерзав на стуле, пояснил Гарри. — Но это не моя вина, что он не преуспел в Академии. Я обезоружил его в течение первой минуты с помощью заклинания с первого курса, мистер Форст. На самом деле, я никогда не использую на дуэлях ничего такого, чему не учат в первые пять лет обучения Чарам в Хогвартсе. В Хогвартсе Рональд делал ровно столько, сколько нужно было, дабы остаться в школе. Его даже не должны были принимать в Академию. Ведь он не прошел бы ни одного вступительного испытания. Он и еще несколько человек получили места благодаря опыту, полученному на войне.   
— Кажется, вы с этим не согласны.   
— Военный опыт Рона Уизли заключался в том, чтобы прятаться за юбкой своей матери, — сказал Гарри и резко выдохнул, услышав смех своего крестного. Его заявление также вызвало небольшой смешок по всей палате лордов и зрителей. — Нам всем хорошо известно, что миссис Уизли была категорически против того, чтобы кто-то из ее детей сражался. И ей удалось полностью исключить из борьбы двух самых младших.   
— Вам когда-то предлагали руку Джиневры Уизли, не так ли?   
— Все верно, — ответил Гарри. — Но я отказался, поскольку она была влюблена в кое-кого другого. Я не хотел участвовать в принудительной помолвке. А ее мать планировала именно это, ведь очень хотела, чтобы ее дочь стала графиней Гриффиндорской. Не думаю, что ее очень заботили наши чувства. Я отказался от контракта и даже поклялся своей магией, дабы хоть как-то утихомирить эту ситуацию.   
— Таким образом, у вас со всей семьей Уизли непростые отношения?   
— Не совсем так. Я главный инвестор УУУ. Близнецы приносят мне хороший доход. Я довольно хорошо знаком со старшим сыном, Биллом. Он мне помогал в некоторых делах, связанных с банком. Второй старший сын, Чарльз, несколько недель хорошо заботился обо мне, когда я был насильно обращен в анимагическую форму и пойман в ловушку пару лет назад. С тех пор я регулярно жертвую деньги в драконий заповедник, который он возглавляет.   
— Кстати, насчет этого. Ваша анимагическая форма, — начал Форст, — Перуанский змеезуб — первый дракон-анимаг за четыреста лет в Британии.   
— Да, но в мире нас всего десять, по крайней мере, тех, о которых нам известно. Честно говоря, вполне возможно, что в Британии найдется еще кто-то. Процесс освоения анимагии довольно обременителен, особенно магически, так что немногие решаются тратить силы и время на выяснение своей формы. Профессор Макгонагалл говорит, что все это сводится к лени. Но, вероятно, дело не только в этом. Лично я думаю, что многие люди искренне боятся того, что они обнаружат, если заглянут слишком глубоко в себя.  
— А вы испугались того, что увидели?   
— Нет, — со смешком ответил Гарри. — Абсолютно нет. Я заранее знал, какой будет моя анимагическая форма. Я всегда чувствовал этот огонь внутри.   
Форст выдохнул сквозь зубы.   
— Было ли вам известно об интересе мистера Уизли к мисс Грейнджер до того, как вы начали всю эту процедуру ухаживания?   
— Нет, но это бы не остановило меня.   
— И почему же нет?   
— Потому что его желания никогда не были и не будут важны для меня.   
— А если бы ему удалось привлечь ее внимание и они стали бы встречаться?   
— То это стало бы откровенным позором. Она блестящая женщина и не должна тратить свое время на такого мужчину, как Рон Уизли. Хотя, принимая во внимание ее характер, то это были бы недолгие отношения.   
— Мужчина, как Рон Уизли? — переспросил Форст. — Не хотите ли объяснить, что вы имеете в виду, лорд Поттер?   
— Он ленивый, высокомерный, легкомысленный, пользуется именем своего отца, чтобы вырваться вперед, и стал раза в три более жестоким, чем когда-либо умудрялся, будучи ребенком. Он думает, что ему задолжал весь мир, а когда не добивается своего, то бежит к своей мамочке за помощью. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так жалко.  
— Вы являетесь самым молодым Главным Аврором с момента основания ДМП, — указал Форст. — Как считаете, вы заслужили эту должность или же получили ее благодаря своей репутации?   
— Считаю, что заслужил, — спокойно сказал Гарри. — Я получил звание Мастера дуэлей и Мастера магического права. И то, и другое звание были подтверждены в МКМ. Я пять лет работал аврором, работая по семьдесят часов в неделю. Когда я был в поле, у меня был самый высокий процент задержаний и раскрытия дел. Мои родители отдали свои жизни ради меня, и я никогда не позволю себе забыть это. Каждый день я проживаю в их честь, поскольку я им обязан. Я работаю в государственном учреждении, ведь именно здесь могу принести максимальную пользу обществу. Я занял свое место в Визенгамоте, чтобы служить великому делу, как это делали все представители моего рода со времен Авалона.   
— Кто-то может заметить, что жалованье, которое вы получаете от Министерства, должно идти кому-то другому, более нуждающемуся в деньгах или службе, когда вам фактически и работать-то не нужно, лорд Поттер.  
— Я не получаю и никогда не получал жалования, мистер Форст, — покраснев, заметил Гарри. — И это является условием моего контракта. Каждый сикль, заработанный мною, отправляется в фонд ДМП, который обеспечивает бронежилеты для моих авроров, а также спонсирует гоблинскую систему связи, дабы мои люди не остались одни в случае опасности.   
Форст нахмурился и посмотрев свой пергамент.   
— Стартовая зарплата Главы Аврората — пятнадцать тысяч галеонов в год. И вы полностью жертвуете ее?   
— Да, я никогда не получал зарплату от Министерства, даже когда работал простым аврором.   
— Не понимаю, — признался Форст.  
— Большинство тоже, — признался Гарри. — Но, как вы уже заметили, я не нуждаюсь в деньгах. У меня есть огромное поместье, которое более чем обеспечивает меня. И мою семью, когда она у меня будет.  
— Вы действительно собираетесь ухаживать за Гермионой Грейнджер?   
— Я уже отвечал на этот вопрос.   
— Она же магглорожденная.   
Взгляд Гарри сузился, медная чешуя на шее на мгновение замерцала.   
— Как и моя мать, мистер Форст, так что думайте прежде, чем что-то еще сказать.   
Адвокат покраснел и прочистил горло.   
— Есть те, кто посчитает такие действия с вашей стороны излишними ввиду ее статуса крови.  
— Честно говоря, мне все равно, — спокойно сказал Гарри. — Это лишь между нами, мистер Форст. А вы, что хотите, то и думайте. Нас это не касается.   
— Мне казалось, что мужчина вашего статуса должен понимать, что лучше подобного не произносить.   
— А я думаю, что человек вашего положения должен осознавать, что лезть в то, как дворянин ведет свои личные дела — вещь неблагодарная, — холодно заметил Гарри. Мужчины палаты Лордов заерзали на своих местах и побледнели. — Я никогда не позволял и не позволю общественному мнению отклонить меня от того курса, который я считаю верным. Меня не так воспитывали.   
— Многие были очень расстроены, когда вы объявили в "Пророке", что не будете принимать никаких предложений брачных контрактов, — заметил Форст. — Некоторые в этом зале ясно дали понять, что они считают, что вы должны жениться на чистокровной ведьме.  
— Да, некоторые действительно продолжают верить в эту чушь. Раньше, конечно, их было побольше, но, увы, они мертвы.- Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Ну, или в Азкабане. Я бы сам себе отрубил голову, прежде чем принимать всерьез мнение ортодоксальных чистокровных, но вы это уже и так знаете, мистер Форст.  
— Лорд Поттер, — резко выпалил Дамблдор. — Это было уже слишком.   
— Больше не повторится, Верховный чародей, — пробормотал Гарри, даже не скрывая неискренности в голосе.   
— То есть мистер Уизли был прав в том, что вы ни капли не уважаете его притязания на мисс Грейнджер?   
— Притязания? — переспросил Гарри. — Не могли бы вы уже не выясняться столь завуалированно! Ведь требуется колоссальное невежество, чтобы считать, что у него есть кем-то данное право обращаться с женщиной, как с собственностью.   
— Отвечайте на вопрос, — требовательно произнес Форст.   
— Я никогда не принимал Рона Уизли всерьез: он — нелепая ошибка магии. Так что, нет. Я не уважал и не буду уважать такие нелепые заявления, к тому же будь он достаточно смел, чтобы сказать мне это в лицо. Если бы так и было, то обстоятельства нашей встречи сегодня могли быть немного другими.   
— И какими же? — впервые за весь допрос замешательство адвоката было искренним.   
— Конечно же, я бы сперва поинтересовался у мисс Грейнджер, так что бесчестное поведение вашего клиента всплыло бы гораздо раньше, — и, сделав паузу, Гарри взглянул на Рональда. — В целом, не возражаю отправиться в еще один отпуск.   
— Я нахожу ваши слова оскорбительными, лорд Поттер.  
— А я нахожу само ваше существование оскорбительным, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Я знавал Пожирателей Смерти с куда более приятным характером.  
— Лорд… — нахмурился Дамблдор. — Хотя нет, вы, конечно, правы. Я тоже знавал Пожирателей Смерти, которые были более приятны в общении по сравнению с мистером Форстом. Амикус Кэрроу, как бы он ни был темным волшебником, может вести оживленную беседу практически на любую тему.   
— Его теории о рунической магии и магическом общении весьма интригуют, — согласился Гарри.  
— Верховный чародей! — потрясенно воскликнул Форест.  
— Вы спровоцировали его, мистер Форст, и это прекрасно знаете. Так что не будите спящего дракона, молодой человек, крайне неудачная идея.   
— Форст нахмурился, а затем опустив взгляд в пергамент.   
— Вам было известно о целомудренности мисс Грейнджер, когда решили начать процедуру ухаживания?   
— Нет.   
— Тогда почему решили предложить ей такое старомодное действо?  
— Она не преувеличивала того внимания, которое привлекает к себе здесь и за рубежом. По ее приезду мне пришлось нанять дополнительных сотрудников в почтовое отделение, чтобы предотвратить замедление обработки входящей корреспонденции по всему Министерству. За первые несколько месяцев было отправлено несколько сотен писем, адресованных непосредственно мисс Грейнджер. С профессиональной стороны ни один человек в Министерстве не получает больше корреспонденции, как частное лицо. Нам пришлось разработать новую систему обработки личной корреспонденции, которую она получает. Благодаря ее личным усилиям, связанным с собственной безопасностью — сообщения от незнакомых людей, независимо от их цели, фильтруются через систему Министерства. Нами используются заклинания для проверки намерений, для просмотра материалов, поэтому, несмотря на то, что я не знаком с подробным содержанием ее личной переписки, я знал, что она привлекает много мужского внимания. Также стало очевидно, что мисс Грейнджер отвечает отказом на эти предложения.   
— И это заставило вас пуститься в авантюру со старомодным ухаживанием?   
— Меня никогда не заботило то, что я находился фактически на отшибе отношений со своими сверстниками. Процесс ухаживания — это благородный выбор, и хотя он, может быть, и старомодный, я еще не встречал ни одной ведьмы, которую оскорбило бы подобное предложение. К тому же из-за моего положения в Министерстве и в Визенгамоте очень важно, чтобы я правильно вел свои личные отношения, особенно когда речь заходит о других сотрудниках. Это вопрос согласия, и я ни на секунду не хочу думать, что буду состоять в отношениях, в которых партнеры не уверены друг в друге на все сто.   
— Какое это ко всему может иметь отношение? — поинтересовался Форст.   
— Учитывая, что ваш клиент без зазрения совести использовал свое положение в Министерстве, а также социальный статус, чтобы склонить женщин к сексу, то это становится нашей общей проблемой. Принимая во внимание тот факт, что для этого он спокойно использовал нашу внутреннюю систему общения, а это говорит не только об его излишней самоуверенности, но и стойкой женоненавистнической атмосфере в самом Министерстве.   
— Боюсь, что не понимаю, — нахмурился Форст.   
— Купите словарь, — ответил Гарри.   
Форст свирепо посмотрел на него, на что Гарри только поднял бровь, что вызвало смех у нескольких членов палаты Лордов.  
— Поведайте нам, лорд Поттер, каково это, когда тебя балуют, как ребенка, независимо от твоего возраста? — наконец выпалил Форст.  
Гарри сузив глаза, посмотрел на него.   
— Честно говоря, не припомню, чтобы меня баловали в детстве. Это правда, я склонен вести себя не так, как поступает большинство, но я всегда считал, что это просто выражение благодарности.  
— Благодарности? — переспросил Форст.  
— Да.   
— За убийство Темного Лорда.  
— Я встретил свою судьбу, мистер Форст, и есть те, кто благодарен мне за это.   
— У меня больше нет вопросов, — резко выпалил Форст.   
Гарри лишь слегка поерзал, когда его отец вернулся на трибуну.  
— Прежде всего, парень, я абсолютно тебя разбаловал, — серьезно заявил Сириус.  
— Я заслужил все эти подарки, — запротестовал Гарри и рассмеялся, когда даже Дамблдор фыркнул. — Что? На мне заклинание Честности.   
— Что лишь подтверждает правдивость моего заявления, — кивнул Сириус. — Для протокола: когда в последний раз ты общался с Рональдом Уизли?   
— Когда его отец заставил нас извиниться перед друг другом за драку, — произнес Гарри. — И все-таки интересно, а было бы это судебное заседание, если бы в свое время Рона Уизли взяли в ежовые рукавицы и научили уважать остальных людей, помимо самого себя. Ведь он даже не уважает собственную семью. Каждая его угроза, каждое требование секса были сделаны с абсолютным пренебрежением к мисс Грейнджер, — рукой он указал на стопки служебных записок, которые лежали перед Дамблдором. — Более того, подумайте о том позоре, что он навлек на своих родителей, свою семью. Насколько им должно быть стыдно за то, что сейчас здесь происходит, за его полную безнравственность, выставленную всем напоказ, а Рона это даже и не волнует. Вот так он уважает своего отца? Да я бы сам пронзил себе сердце заклинанием, нежели поступил бы так с тобой.   
— У меня больше нет вопросов, — прочистив горло, произнес Сириус. 

Часть нее сильно сомневалась, что Рон Уизли проведет хотя бы день в заключении за то, что натворил, но все же очень хотела, чтобы его признали виновным хотя из-за угроз в адрес главы Аврората. Вот за это его точно отправят в Азкабан.   
И ее поразило до глубины души единодушное решение Визенгамота — виновен по всем обвинениям.   
Когда дело дошло до голосования, Невилл Лонгботтом, граф Гринвудский, был готов броситься на любого, кто хотя бы пытался что-то намекнуть против тюремного заключения.   
Гарри Поттер молча сидел в своей ложе, рядом со своим крестным братом, и небрежно писал что-то на клочке пергамента каждый раз, когда член Визенгамота, либо Палаты лордов, либо Древних домов, вставал, чтобы оспорить десятилетний приговор, который лоббировал лорд Лонгботтом. В первый раз, когда он сделал пометку, говоривший, запинаясь, остановился, покраснел и сел после всего лишь тридцати секунд молчания.   
После почти двух часов обсуждения Дамблдор успокоил собрание и сосредоточил свое внимание на Гарри Поттере.   
— Лорд Поттер, только вы не изложили свою позицию относительно приговора.   
Гарри отложил перо, сложил клочок пергамента, на котором делал пометки, во внутренний карман.   
— Я еще не знаю, скольких женщин изнасиловал Рон Уизли. И вероятно, никогда не узнаю точного числа, но я уверен, что его действия были бесчестны. Опаивал ли он других ведьм, которые работают в Министерстве? А что насчет Хогвартса? Возможно ли, что отказы Гермионы Грейнджер заставили его преступить черту, или же все же она была последней в длинной череде женщин, которых он использовал для удовлетворения своего сексуального аппетита? У многих из вас, кто выступал сегодня за то, чтобы его приговорили лишь к общественным работам, есть дочери. Некоторые из них моложе мисс Грейнджер, некоторые старше, но ни одна из них не застрахована от его угроз и поползновений. Или же, что еще хуже, что такие же, как он, сейчас наблюдают за происходящим и прикидывают, а сколько подобных ситуаций может сойти им с рук.

* * *

Спустя неделю после приговора Рона Уизли к десяти годам Азкабана Амелия Боунс стала Министром Магии, а граф Блэкмур лично отправился в Отдел Тайн и очень бережно доставил Гермионе Грейнджер резную деревянную коробку.   
_"Результат его поисков",_ — подумала Гермиона. Коробка была выполнена из виноградной лозы, как и ее палочка. Начать ухаживания можно было разными способами, но попросив отца доставить первый подарок, Гарри указывал на то, что всё это не шутки ради.  
— Мерлина ради, Грейнджер, открывай уже скорее, прежде чем мы все взорвемся от нетерпения.   
Гермиона нахмурилась, глядя на Кроакера.   
— Не порти момент, ужасный старикашка, — и, фыркнув, вернула свое внимание к подарку. Проведя пальчиком по вырезанному на крышке гербу Гриффиндора, она глубоко вздохнула. Подобный жест действительно говорил о том, что волшебник делает ей предложение ухаживания. Большинство, как говорилось в книгах, предпочитало дарить драгоценности, но Гермиона надеялась на нечто большее, чем банальная демонстрация богатства, о котором и без того было прекрасно известно. Наконец-то щелкнув замком, она откинула крышку, и половина ее отдела наклонилась вперед, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.   
Как только крышка поднялась, заклинание стазиса вокруг коробки, внутри которой уютно лежала книга, развеялось. Гермиона осторожно взяла ее в руки, а затем, открыв, прочла название.   
— О, Мерлин, — произнесла она, а затем аккуратно положила ее назад и начала глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоиться.   
— Гермиона?   
Она повернулась к своей ассистентке.   
— Это "Искусство Магии" Мирддина Эмриса, первое издание.(1)  
— Ого, — Пенелопа Кристал резко опустилась на стул. А все остальные изумленно уставились на коробку.   
Гермиона заметила, что даже лорд Блэк был удивлен. Трясущимися руками она снова вытащила книгу, аккуратно достав пергамент, который лежал под ней, а затем вернула книгу под действие чар стазиса. Развернув пергамент, она выдохнула.   
— Это сертификат подлинности из Гринготтса.   
— И на этой ноте, дорогая, я вообще-то должен спросить, принимаешь ли это предложение, — пробормотал Сириус.   
Гермиона кивнула, касаясь коробки трясущимися пальцами.   
— Да, конечно же, я принимаю, — выдохнула она. — Он просто ужасен, честно. Похоже, нам следует конфисковать у вас остальных мальчиков. Никто не знает, какими они вырастут!  
Сириус лишь усмехнулся, а затем, галантно поклонившись, ушел.

* * *

Гарри сидел за своим столом, делая вид, что совершенно не волнуется, но все было бы правдоподобнее, если бы половина отдела не сидела за своими рабочими местами и не пялилась на него через большое стекло, отделяющее его кабинет от остальных. Они наблюдали, как его отец покинул офис вместе с подарком. Несмотря на то, что она признала, что его ухаживания были довольно желанны, все же неправильно выбранный первый подарок мог все испортить и дать ей повод отказать ему. Может быть, ему следовало преподнести более традиционный подарок. Может она, все-таки ожидала драгоценности? Хотя он никогда не замечал, чтобы она носила какие-либо ожерелья или даже браслеты. Только кобуру волшебной палочки, которая хоть и была красивым, но все же практичным украшением. Ну, и она носила маленькие серьги, правда, однажды он приметил небольшой золотой медальончик с сердечком. Так была ли книга слишком банальным подарком? Резко выдохнув, он отбросил перо и, подняв взгляд, увидел отца, прислонившегося к дверному косяку.   
— Избавь меня от страданий, пожалуйста.   
— Ох, парень, — со смешком произнес Сириус. — Конечно, она согласилась.   
Авроры разразились аплодисментами, и Гарри с облегчением откинулся на спинку кресла.   
— Спасибо, черт подери. Иначе мне бы пришлось тренировать курсантов в МКМ следующие десять лет.   
— Она была потрясена, но в восторге от твоего подарка. Признаюсь, что даже сам был удивлен. Как тебе удалось ее достать, черт возьми?   
— Торговец редкими книгами во Франции. Я закинул несколько удочек на предмет чего-то уникального. Ну, вот он и доставил.   
— Даже более чем, — согласился Сириус, а затем, достав карманные часы, проверил время. — Увы, пора идти, у меня назначена встреча. Но все прошло действительно отлично, и она была даже слегка ошеломлена, но в хорошем смысле.

* * *

Час спустя Гермиона Грейнджер подала запрос на сопровождение в Гринготтс и даже ни капли не удивилась, когда перед ней появился сам Глава Аврората. Она проскользнула в лифт и резко выдохнула, когда за ним закрылись двери. Это же просто смешно, как сильно он заставлял ее нервничать. Гермиона крепко прижала книгу к груди, осторожно постукивая пальчиками по дереву.   
Гарри засунул руки в карманы и резко выдохнул:  
— Вам понравилось?   
— Вы издеваетесь? — она повернулась и пристально посмотрела на него. — Понравилось? Серьезно? Вы осознаете, что это единственный в мире экземпляр? Ну, и есть еще пять копий третьего издания.   
— Нет, и не знал, — пожал он плечами. — Я оценивал ее лишь со стороны удовлетворения протоколов ухаживания, — он коротко рассмеялся, когда заметил, что она смотрит на него с открытым ртом. — Напомню, что я из древнего и благородного рода, мисс Грейнджер.   
— Гермиона, — поправила она. — Пожалуйста.   
— Но мы же на работе, — ответил Гарри.   
На что она лишь хихикнула. Они прошли к зоне аппарации, и он предложил ей руку. Гермиона скользнула своей ручкой под его локоть. И они тут же растворились во вспышке магии, мгновенно оказавшись в одном из личных кабинетов Гринготтса, в который тут же зашел гоблин.   
— Рейзел, прошу простить нас за то, что явились без предупреждения.   
— Вам всегда рады, лорд Поттер, — и с этими словами гоблин махнул в сторону пары стульев, стоящими перед большим столом. — Приятно наблюдать, что ваш первый подарок были принят, — а затем повернулся к Гермионе. — Как я могу помочь вам, мисс Грейнджер?   
Гермиона аккуратно положила коробку на стол.   
— Мне, естественно, нужен хорошо охраняемый сейф. А также самые мощные защитные и охранные заклинания из всех возможных. На коробке уже есть стандартные чары для перемещения и отображения, но, к сожалению, я не смогу читать из-за этих заклинаний.   
— Вам понадобится заклинание-переводчик? — поинтересовался гоблин, записывая требования.   
— Нет, сэр. Но спасибо, что спросили, — Гермиона сняла перчатки, когда Рейзел взял коробку. — Оплату ваших услуг, пожалуйста, спишите с моего счета.   
— Никакой оплаты, — возразил гоблин, открывая коробку. — Лорд Поттер застраховал свою покупку в Гринготтсе, так что это наш долг — обеспечить ее сохранность. Прошу прощения, но мне нужно отойти, чтобы взять некоторые предметы. Я скоро вернусь.   
Гермиона мельком посмотрела на Гарри, пока Рейзел закрывал коробку и покинул кабинет. Она проводила его взглядом и, взяв в руки снятые перчатки, скрутила их, после чего бросила себе на колени.   
— Я заставляю тебя нервничать.   
— Сильно, — признала она. — По разным причинам, надо сказать.   
— Поделишься? — спросил Гарри.   
Гермиона посмотрела на него и заметила, что он устроился на стуле, подперев кулаком подбородок.   
— Ты просто не похож ни на кого из тех, кого я встречала раньше. Дело не в славе, с которой тебе приходится жить и, конечно же, не в твоих титулах.   
— Мой "послужной" список во время войны? — тихо спросил Гарри.   
— О, Мерлин, нет, у меня нет никаких проблем со всем, что ты делал во время войны, — она прикусила нижнюю губу. — Больше похоже на эдакий микс из всякого; интригует, конечно, но есть и еще кое-что.  
— Например?  
— Ты не в моей лиге, — пробормотала Гермиона, покраснев, когда его глаза от шока попытались вылезти из орбит.   
— Самое интересное во всем этом так это то, что ты действительно в это веришь, — нахмурился он. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не из-за твоего статуса крови!   
Она пожала плечами и взяла в руки перчатки.   
— Об этом мне ежедневно напоминают, знаешь ли. Вскоре после суда пара волшебников в министерском кафе, стоя прямо за мной, рассуждали о том, какой же же позор, что Рон Уизли отправился в тюрьму из-за фригидной грязнокровки.   
Гарри резко выдохнул сквозь зубы.   
— Если ты назовешь мне их имена, то я заработаю себе еще один отпуск.  
Гермиона хихикнула и покачала головой.   
— Не нужно, все в порядке.   
Вскоре вернулся гоблин с каким-то посохом. Гермиона сняла свой медальон и открыла его.   
— У меня есть гоблинский тайник, — она положила медальон на стол. — Я бы хотела, чтобы защита была привязана к нему, поскольку книгу я буду хранить именно в медальоне на всякий случай.   
— Отличный выбор, — пробормотал гоблин. И, взяв медальон, принялся за работу.   
Спустя полчаса они вернулись в Министерство, но вместо того, чтобы направиться в сторону лифта, Гарри повел ее в Зал Славы. Ей нравилось, как ее ручка чувствовалась в его. Большинство портретов приветствовали его по имени, когда они проходили мимо. Он кивал каждому в знак приветствия, но не остановился, пока они не дошли до портретов, которые были слишком старыми, чтобы двигаться.   
— Это Элизабет Гриффиндор, в девичестве Моррис. И она была магглорожденной. Элизабет была замужем за одним из моих многочисленных пра-прадедушек, Дрэйвеном Гриффиндором. Она была одной из самых ярких умов своего времени. И у них родился сын, и его звали Годрик, — а затем они подошли к другому портрету. — А вот это Ровена, баронесса Когтевран и, по совместительству, жена Годрика. Ровена была полукровкой: дочерью чистокровного и магглорожденной. На самом деле титул Когтевран был не магическим, а маггловским. У Годрика и Ровены было несколько детей. Один из сыновей, Колин, женился на Виктории, ведьме-полукровке, — и Гарри потянул ее к следующему изображению. — Вот она. Защитила четыре мастерских звания после окончания Хогвартса. И была всемирно известной создательницей заклинаний. У них был один сын, Найл, который женился на чистокровной волшебнице Эмалии. Вот она.   
Гермиона уставилась на ведьму.   
— У нее такая большая грудь.  
— Это так, — рассмеялся Гарри. — У них родилась дочь Имоджен, которая вышла замуж за Эдмонда Певерелла. В этом браке появилось три сына: Антиох, Кадмус и мой прямой предок, Игнотус. У Игнотуса был только один ребенок, сын, — он прошел по холлу к другому портрету. — Это Иоланта Поттер, в девичестве Певерелл, внучка Игнотуса. Она вышла замуж за Гардвина Поттера — бедного магглорожденного, чья семья жила в Гордиковой впадине.   
— Она такая красивая.   
— Да, но, к сожалению, умерла во время родов, — они прошли дальше по холлу, пока не остановились у портрета его матери. Гермиона была удивлена, обнаружив, что тот неподвижен. — А это Лили, как ты поняла. Магглорожденная ведьма, известная, как самая блистательная ведьма своего поколения. Незадолго до своей смерти она стала самым молодым зельеваром, защитившим свое звание на международном уровне. Она решила получить звание Мастера в Чарах, но война начала набирать обороты. Лили встала между мной и самым Темным волшебником нашего времени — отдала свою жизнь и создала потрясающий действенный щит, подпитываемый семейной магией.   
Гермиона посмотрела на него.   
— Если ты пытался доказать мою неправоту, то думаю, тебе это удалось.   
— Дело не в том, чтобы что-то доказать, а в том, чтобы знать и помнить, откуда появился я и кто ходил по этому свету до меня. И вот я здесь, последний в своем роду, с непосильной и чрезмерной ношей на плечах, — и посмотрел на Гермиону. — Впервые я увидел тебя взрослой, когда ты стояла в Атриуме в восхитительном желтом платье, хмуро рассматривая статую.   
— Ненавижу ее, — Гермиона рассмеялась.   
— Она ужасна, — согласился Гарри. — Ты стояла там несколько минут, а я не мог узнать тебя. Сам факт, что я стоял и пялился на тебя невероятно долгое время, просто ослепленный тобой, был уморителен. А уж выяснить, кто ты — труда не составило, — и тут он достал часы из кармана и проверил время. — Я должен вернуть тебя на работу прежде, чем Кроакер начнет возмущаться и завалит меня служебками.   
Гермиона переплела свои пальчики с его, когда они входили в лифт.   
— Я буду работать над своими проблемами.   
— Ну не над всеми. Я нахожу очаровательным то, как ты слишком много переживаешь обо всем, забываешь свое перо и пристально смотришь на Кроакера на собраниях.   
Она рассмеялась. И в этот момент двери лифта открылись, и было слышно, как Кроакер выкрикивает ее имя.   
— Не кричи на меня, старичок. Я работаю по шестьдесят часов в неделю! — воскликнула Гермиона.   
Гарри отпустил ее руки и прислонился к стене.   
— Поужинаем сегодня?   
— Поужинаем, — согласилась Гермиона. — Я должна закончить ближе к шести.   
— Я пришлю тебе записку, если я задержусь с каким-нибудь делом, — пробормотал Гарри, когда она выскользнула из лифта.   
Гермиона указала на Кроакера после того, как захлопнулись двери лифта.   
— Ты просто постоянный источник неприятностей.   
— Повеселилась на своем свидании? — рассмеялся Кроакер.   
— Это не было свиданием! И да, мне было весело! — она закатила глаза и захлопнула дверь под смех своего босса.

* * *

— Ты всегда бронируешь отдельный кабинет в ресторанах? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, после того как официант принял их заказ. Он закрыл дверь позади них, и на комнате тут же оказались чары приватности.   
— В магических заведениях всегда. Это либо приватная комната, либо щиты. Отец не позволял мне появляться в волшебном сообществе, пока мне не исполнилось около пяти, но даже тогда я появлялся в основном только в здании Министерства. Каждый год он вручал мне "Ежедневный Пророк" с моей фотографией, размещенной на первой полосе. Когда я научился писать, отец спросил меня, не хочу ли я написать что-нибудь в газету. Вначале я отказался, но когда мне исполнилось шесть, то все же отправил им письмо вместе с рисунком. И это стало традицией, вплоть до самого Хогвартса. Отец приложил много усилий, пытаясь контролировать мою славу, но, честно говоря, у него не особо получилось что-то из-за проклятия, которое я пережил, ну и пророчество. Конечно, пророчество не было общеизвестным, пока Волдеморт не был воскрешен.  
Гермиона слегка покачала в руках бокал вина.   
— Мой отец запретил мне приезжать в Британию во время войны. Когда стало известно, что Волдеморт вернулся, я написала письмо, умоляя их покинуть страну, и объяснила, почему. Они отказались, но приезжали в Рим каждое лето и на все каникулы. Мне кажется, что даже сейчас, если бы война все еще продолжалась, то он сделал бы все, чтобы удержать мне в стороне.  
— Ты единственный ребенок? — спросил Гарри.   
— Да.   
— Не могу винить его за желание защитить тебя. Война была просто ужасной. Восемьдесят семь магглорожденных были убиты практически сразу, только из-за статуса крови. Это была короткая, но жестокая война. Я даже не уверен, что мне суждено пережить и принять все то, что я творил во время войны.   
— Ты спрашивал, беспокоит ли меня твой "послужной" список...Я так понимаю, ты встречал тех, кого он отпугивал?   
— Есть личности, которые не видят разницы между убийством и оправданным убийством, — пояснил Гарри. — И я заставляю таких людей чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Думаю, в основном потому, что никогда не извинялся за эту войну и свою роль в ней.   
— Тебе и не за что извиняться! — заявила Гермиона, и в этот момент двери открылись. Еду доставили быстро, официант безмолвно удалился. — А он быстро.   
— Ну, ты еще увидишь, что волшебники будут неохотно общаться с тобой, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Это, конечно, старомодно и немного ужасно, но он работал быстро и почти не обращался к тебе из уважения ко мне.   
— Вернее, к инициированному тобой процессу ухаживания, — поправила его Гермиона, рассмеявшись, когда он покраснел. Она потянулась и взяла его за руку. Он переплел их пальцы. — Я прочитала две разных книги о протоколах. И я очень ценю то, что ты сделал. Как до, так и после суда я получала слишком много нежелательного внимания. Кроакеру пришлось перевести двух женщин из моего отдела, поскольку они заявили, что моя позиция по поводу брака и целомудрия доставляет им дискомфорт. Одна даже заявила, что чувствует, как я осуждаю ее.   
— Каким это образом?   
— Я ничего о ней не знаю, кроме того, что она мать-одиночка, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Отец ребенка погиб во время войны, когда она была беременна. Мне бы хотелось верить, что она не думает, что я как-то осуждаю ее. Я завидую ей отчасти из-за ребенка, и это ужасно, что она так потеряла своего возлюбленного. И я не считаю ее отношения неправильными или каким-либо еще. Другая же заявила Кроакеру, что она не может работать со мной...  
— Из-за меня, — догадался Гарри. — Смею предположить, что ты говоришь о Чжоу Чанг.  
— Конечно же, да, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Она была в бешенстве, особенно из-за твоего подарка. Всю неделю она вела себя, как полная задница, несмотря на то, что ее перевели из отдела исследований на полевую работу, о которой она мечтала уже больше года. Я знаю, что она твоя бывшая.   
— Чжоу нельзя назвать, да и считать моей бывшей, как бы ей этого не хотелось. Во время войны у нас была короткая интрижка, которая продлилась не больше месяца. Поскольку она заявила, что не хочет эмоционально привязываться к ходячему мертвецу.   
— Ужасная девушка, — воскликнула Гермиона. — Она так тебе и заявила?   
— Почти слово в слово. Мне было семнадцать, и должен признать, тогда это было как плевок в душу. Я мог смириться с тем, что мною пользуются ради секса, но с тем, что я не достоин любви из-за того, что, вероятно, умру — больно. После войны она намекала, что хочет вернуться и снова быть вместе, но я даже видеть ее не мог, о чем тут же и сообщил ей. Но мне часто говорили, что обсуждать прошлые отношения на первом свидании — плохая идея.   
Она ухмыльнулась и сделала глоток вина.  
— Ну что ж, так какая у тебя любимая книга?

* * *

Уже было слишком поздно, учитывая, что это был разгар рабочей недели, но такое безраздельное внимание Гарри буквально завораживало. Он проводил ее домой, что для нее было абсолютно новым опытом. Еще ни один волшебник не делал для нее такого. Магические способы перемещения были удобны, так что в большинстве случаем она просто аппарировала туда, куда ей было нужно. Гарри же предложил прогуляться, вероятно, ему так же не хотелось заканчивать этот вечер.   
— И сейчас наступает момент, когда обычно мне приходится отбиваться от грубых приставаний, — повернулась к нему Гермиона.  
— Обычно сейчас наступает момент, когда я прикладываю все усилия, чтобы заставить свою спутницу сожалеть, что не пригласила меня провести с ней ночь, — признался Гарри, на что Гермиона лишь звонко рассмеялась.   
Она протянула ему свою ручку, и он сжал ее в своей, а затем притянул к себе. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. Находиться настолько близко к волшебнику никогда не было проблемой, но медальон даже не отреагировал, когда он прижался своей колючей щекой к ее щечке. И пах он просто фантастически, по-мужски, в общем, совершенно восхитительно.   
— Ты прекрасна, — прошептал он.   
У Гермионы перехватило дыхание, и она прикрыла глаза.   
— Вы меня соблазняете, лорд Поттер?   
— Совсем чуть-чуть, но каждый божий день, — признал он. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и отступил от нее. — Утром я должен отправиться в Париж, но вернусь уже в субботу. Я бы очень хотел тебя увидеть.   
— Конечно! Днем я встречаюсь с мамой, и мы отправляемся на шоппинг, но освобожусь ближе к вечеру. Ты же ориентируешься в маггловском мире?  
— Да, — он отпустил ее руку. — И даже в состоянии подходяще одеться.   
— Ты дразнишься, но сам знаешь, что такие познания — редкость для тех, кто вырос среди волшебников.   
— Даже и не пытался, — ответил Гарри и заметил удивленное выражение ее лица. — Я ходил в маггловскую начальную школу, как и мои братья и сестры. Самый младший в этом году только поступил в Хогвартс. Это стало одним из факторов, которые помогли отцу спрятать меня, поскольку ты совершенно права — большинство магов даже не подозревают, как совершать самые элементарные действия в обычном мире.   
— Тогда встретимся в библиотеке на Кинг-Кросс около пяти? Мне нужно вернуть книги, к тому же у них прекрасный внутренний дворик, — но, коснувшись ручки двери, она остановилась. — Постарайся в этот раз не получить проклятие в спину.   
— Приложу все усилия, — рассмеялся он. — А теперь заходи и устанавливай защиту, чтобы я уже мог спокойно вернуться домой и терпеливо пережить допрос младшего брата, возомнившего себя взрослым.

1) Мирддин Эмрис — имя Мерлина на валлийском.


	3. Третья

Он прибыл на тридцать минут ранее, надеясь, что и она появится раньше. И не был разочарован. Гарри остановился, чтобы полюбоваться. Гермиона сидела на лавочке во дворике, одетая так повседневно, как он никогда ее не видел: джинсы и белая блузка, спадающая с одного плечика. Волосы распущены, а одна прядь была перекинута через плечо. Только он тронулся подойти к ней, как ее окружила толпа людей. Гарри почти вытащил свою палочку, поскольку Гермиона выглядела слегка испуганной, увидев их, но затем просто нахмурилась, так что он просто расслабился и небрежным шагом начал идти по дворику в ее сторону. Когда она, заметив его, лучезарно улыбнулась, он глубоко выдохнул. Закрыв книгу, все еще лежащую на коленях, она поднялась. Она пригрозила пальчиком пятерым вокруг себя и направилась в его сторону. Он заметил, что они не последовали за ней. Гермиона протянула ему руку, которую он принял и притянул ее поближе; она обняла его. Гарри нравилось то, что ей было комфортно рядом с ним.  
— Я приехал немного раньше.  
— Как и я, — покраснела она. — Думала, правда, что удачно сбежала от родственников, но моя мама вместе с тетей буквально сошли с ума из-за того, что у меня свидание у библиотеки, так что они убедили остальных прийти сюда.  
— Честно говоря, моя семья не лучше, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Полагаю, в течение недели тебе стоит ожидать визита моей матери.  
— Мы обедали вчера, — заметила Гермиона и рассмеялась, когда Гарри простонал. — Она буквально похитила меня из кабинета и прокляла Кроакера, когда тот попытался возразить. Было довольно впечатляюще. Она мне очень понравилась.  
— Да? Ну и хорошо, я сам ее выбирал, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Я серьезно, я выбрал ее. Она работала в ДМП, когда мы впервые встретились в Министерстве. Я решил, что она довольно милая, и подумал, что я заслужил симпатичную новую мамочку, учитывая что, и моя родная была красивой. Так что я пошел вслед за ней в ее кабинет, сел в кресло для посетителей и со всей серьезностью заявил, что считаю ее прекрасной и то, что моему папе нужна жена.  
— Ох, Гарри, — рассмеялась Гермиона.  
— А тем временем отец в панике искал меня по всему зданию Министерства, а она понятия не имела, кто я. Так что мы просто болтали, а потом я спросил об ее материнских навыках.  
Гермиона облокотилась на него и покачала головой.  
— Уверена, твой отец почти сошел с ума.  
— Он как раз пришел в ДМП, чтобы заявить о моем похищении, и его сопроводили в кабинет Главы Аврората, которую я в это время интервьюировал на возможную вакансию моей мамы.  
— Сколько тебе было лет?  
— Шесть, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Она отчитала папу за то, что он потерял меня из виду, а после я пригласил ее на ужин. И через полгода они поженились, а у меня появилась мама и годовалый братик. Аттикус теперь защищает звание мастера права и постоянно пользуется моей квартирой в качестве места стоянки. Он хотел жить самостоятельно, но родители против, так что он переехал ко мне.  
Она прикусила губу.  
— Если ты возненавидишь мою семью, то я не буду приглашать их на будущие мероприятия.  
— Мероприятия?  
— Вечеринки и тому подобное, понимаешь? — покраснела она, когда он аккуратно прикоснулся к ее лицу.  
— Они присоединятся к нам на нашем свидании? — поинтересовался Гарри. — Поскольку именно это определит мое отношение к ним.  
Рассмеявшись, Гермиона посмотрела через плечо. Все они помахали им рукой. Гарри простонал.  
— Заранее прошу прощения.  
— Ты что, ходила с ними целый день? — обняв ее за талию, спросил Гарри.  
— Ну, моя тетя Карен и ее дочь Хлоя отправились вместе с нами за покупками. А после мы встретились с папой и дядей Ричардом, чтобы пообедать. А так как чтение в нашей семье — это довольно большое дело, то мы всей толпой отправились в книжный магазин, откуда я должна была улизнуть к тебе, с маминой помощью. Но моя мама не смогла сдержаться и выболтала этим коварным людям место нашей встречи, а они сочли вполне приемлемым заявиться на наше свидание, — в этот момент они как раз остановились перед ее семьей. — Гарри, мне кажется, что вот эти двое — мои родители, хотя, вероятно, меня удочерили. Доктор Райан и Ханна Грейнджер. Мама, папа — Его Светлость, герцог Авалонский.  
Он редко пользовался маггловским титулом, которые его наградила Королева после войны, и когда он протянул руку, чтобы поздороваться с ее отцом, то ему показалось, что он шокировал всю ее семью.  
— Рад встрече, сэр.  
— Ваша Светлость, — произнес Райан Грейнджер. — Это большая честь для меня.  
Было что-то такое во взгляде этого мужчины, что подсказывало Гарри, что это прозвучало как обращение солдата солдату.  
— Я бы предпочел просто Гарри, — а затем повернулся он к ее матери, и Ханна Грейнджер протянула руку. — Мэм.  
— Ваша Светлость, — едва слышно произнесла она, но тут же покраснела, увидев его приподнятую бровь. — Гарри. Я... Гермиона не рассказывала мне, с кем она встречается.  
Гарри рассмеялся, а затем перевел взгляд на тех, кому еще не был представлен. Райан прочистил горло.  
— Это мой брат Ричард, его жена Карен и их дочь Хлоя.  
Они постояли молча буквально несколько мгновений, после чего Ричард попрощался — один за всю семью — и увел жену и дочь.  
— И что это было? — спросил Гарри, повернувшись к Гермионе.  
— Мой папа и дядя — сквибы, — пояснила Гермиона. — Ни тетя Карен, ни Хлоя не знают о магии. Дядя решил, что это будет нечестно рассказать Хлое обо всем, если она не получила письмо. К тому моменту она и так мне сильно завидовала.  
— Твоей внешности? — произнес Гарри  
Гермиона посмотрела на него так, как Гарри интерпретировал искренне удивление.  
— Нет, я завоевала большое количество академических наград в детстве, так что ей просто сказали, что меня пригласили в особо эксклюзивную школу за границей, — а затем она повернулась к родителям. — Раз уж вы тут, а я уже начала планировать свою коварную месть, то можете поужинать с нами, тем самым дожидаясь своего наказания.  
Гарри усмехнулся и пожал плечами, когда Райан посмотрел в его сторону.  
— Я собирался позволить ей самой выбрать заведение. Мне редко когда приходится бронировать место, понимаете, ну, из-за кое-чего.  
— Хочешь сказать, из-за титула, дарованного Королевой? — насмешливо спросил Райан.  
— Это было довольно странно. Я пытался отказаться, но мне сказали, что это оскорбит Ее Величество, а я не хотел грубить пожилой женщине. Поэтому позволил присвоить мне титул под прицелами камер. А это герцогство, — Гарри ухмыльнулся, когда Райан фыркнул себе под нос. — На самом деле означает лишь то, что когда кто-то из магического мира выводит Королеву из себя, то меня вызывают на ковер, и степень порицания зависит от степени раздражения Ее Высочества. И впоследствии я либо предъявляю обвинение от ее имени нашему правительству, либо же сразу вызываю на дуэль за то, что они такие идиоты. Все это, право, довольно утомительно.  
Гермиона вздохнула.  
— Вот что получаешь за то, что спасаешь мир.  
— Ничего хорошего, — согласился Гарри. — Давайте уже поедим. Я только что аппарировал из Франции, просто умираю с голоду.  
Пару часов спустя Гарри понял, что продолжит общаться с ее родителями, даже если она его когда-нибудь бросит. Хотя он собирался выложиться по полной, чтобы завоевать ее сердце, но его попытки в долгосрочных отношениях были довольно скупы. Большинство просто не могли справиться с его славой, либо его желанием работать на, по их мнению, такой низкой должности.  
Они заказали десерт, и Гермиона оставила его на попечение своего отца, отправившись в дамскую комнату. За ней тут же последовала мать. Гарри взял бокал вина и отклонился на стуле, когда Райан отставил свой и посмотрел на него.  
— Королевские ВМФ? — спросил Гарри.  
— Армия, САС (п/п:Специальная авиадесантная служба).  
— Гермиона говорила, что вы — дантист.  
— Я хирург-стоматолог. Гермиона обычно рассказывает магам упрощенную версию того, чем мы занимаемся, поскольку в большинстве своем маги все равно не понимают. Я начал учебу после ранения на службе, там же встретил Ханну и... — Райан махнул рукой. — Я следил за этой войной в основном потому, что беспокоился за свою дочь. Она уже привлекла к тому моменту достаточно международного внимания своими фантастическим умом. Я постоянно беспокоился, что она станет одной из первых мишеней, поскольку само ее существование буквально втаптывает в грязь убеждения всех чистокровных о сквибах, полукровках и магглорожденнных. Когда я согласился отправить ее в Хогвартс, то предупредил ее о том, что проще будет притвориться маггложденной, нежели признаться, что она дочь сквиба. Но, конечно же, когда ей исполнилось семнадцать, то она направила свою маленькую тушку прямиком в Гринготтс и заявила права на поместье своего прадеда.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— А знаете, большинство так и считает ее магглорожденной, поскольку считают, что она лишь издалека как-то связана с Гектором Дагворт-Грейнджером, но настолько, что позволило ей заявить права на поместье. Я, признаться, и сам так думал, но никогда особо не вдавался в подробности. Никто никогда и не вздумает спрашивать гоблинов о таком ни при каких условиях. Но она сама рассказала мне на нашем первом свидании о том, что она его правнучка.  
— И как давно вы встречаетесь?  
Гарри с трудом удалось промолчать, и он просто взял стакан воды, пока Гермиона опустилась назад на стул рядом с ним.  
— Что-то не так? — она переводила взгляд между ними. — Папа, ты снова сказал что-то грубое и неприятное?  
— Почему сразу я во всем виноват? — рассмеялся Райан.  
— Потому что я знаю тебя, и ты постоянно говоришь что-то неподобающее.  
— Я только спросил Гарри, как долго вы двое встречаетесь, — Райан тут же нахмурился, заметив как побледнела его дочь.  
— Гарри.  
Он поставил свой стакан на стол.  
— Полагаю, что даже не знаю, что и сказать, Гермиона. Ты передумала? Потому что если так, то я бы предпочел узнать это немедленно и желательно правду, а не мягкий удар месяца через три.  
Она взяла его за руки.  
— Я не передумала. Клянусь.Я собиралась рассказать им обо всем за обедом сегодня. Но просто не могла это сделать перед тетей Карен и Хлоей.  
— Но прошла уже почти неделя.  
— Всю эту неделю, пока тебя не было, я провела за чтением книги.  
Он посмотрел на нее, а затем рассмеялся.  
— Гермиона, там же почти две тысячи страниц.  
— Знаю. Я собираюсь перечитать книгу еще раз, но уже медленнее. Я даже взяла два отгула, поскольку не могла сконцентрироваться из-за желания прочитать ее, — она закусила губу. — Я серьезно.  
— Хорошо, что я уже в курсе, что ты немного сумасшедшая, — с усмешкой произнес Гарри, а затем посмотрел на ее отца. — Это наше второе свидание. В понедельник я сделал предложение ухаживания, и она приняла его.  
Райан смотрел на Гермиону, открыв рот, отчего та покраснела.  
— Гермиона Джейн, это совсем не то, что стоит держать при себе. Что, если бы я действительно сказал что-то неприличное?  
— В зависимости от содержания, я бы, скорее всего, рассмеялся, — пожал плечами Гарри под фырканье Гермионы. — Когда я упаду с пьедестала, на который она меня водрузила — тебе придется вести меня в Мунго, поскольку я что-нибудь обязательно сломаю.  
— Что значит это предложение ухаживания? — спросила Ханна Грейнджер и, указав пальчиком на Гермиону, добавила: — Нет, дорогая, я бы хотела короткую версию.  
Гарри рассмеялся, когда Гермиона снова фыркнула.  
— Протоколы ухаживания были приняты в тринадцатом веке вместо договорных браков, так популярных в маггловском мире. Магическая совместимость и эмоциональная связь крайне важна при создании магической связи. А первое предложение — дар, демонстрирующий богатство, так же демонстрирующий знание.  
— Знание чего?  
— Человека, которому вы предлагаете ухаживания. Честно говоря, большинство волшебников предпочитают самый безопасный вариант — украшения. Если присматриваешься к ведьме достаточно долго, то можно понять, какие камни и какой металл она предпочитает. Почти сразу же я выяснил, что ваша дочери нравятся маленькие сережки, а те несколько колечек, что она носит, тоненькие и незамысловатые. Ей нравятся жемчуг и бриллианты в довольно традиционных оправах. Ее гардероб современный и стильный, но скромный для ее возраста.  
— То есть твоим первым подарком стали жемчуга?  
— Так и было бы, если бы мне не посчастливилось поработать с ней над несколькими делами, — разъяснял Гарри. — Если честно, то я действительно подготовил для нее нить жемчуга, но в конце концов, сделал другой выбор. Я купил ей книгу.  
— Книгу, — повторила Гермиона. — Он подарил мне первое издание, рукописную копию "Искусства Магии". Ей больше двух с половиной тысяч лет. (п/п:В оригинале: 25 сотен, только я не понимаю как это. ведь чисто гипотетически Мерлин и Артур жили в 5-6 веке, то есть книге должно быть максимум 1,5 тысячи лет)  
— Демонстрация знаний, — согласился Райан. — Понял твою мысль. Так, Гермиона, это именно та книга, что ты читала всю неделю, и даже не нашла и часа, чтобы сообщить нам, что за тобой ухаживает пэр?  
— Возможно, — произнесла Гермиона. — Но это вы были теми, кто решил, что это будет весело — заявиться на мое свидание в библиотеке.  
— Тоже верно, — с мягкой улыбкой сказала Ханна. — Итак, как это вся штука с ухаживанием работает?  
— Он фактически попросил ее рассматривать женитьбу с ним, Ханна, — пробормотал Райан.  
— Мы будем встречаться в течение шести месяцев, — пояснил Гарри, когда она удивленно на него посмотрела. — После чего я преподнесу ей свой второй подарок, и когда мы дойдем до отметки в год, если я захочу продолжить эти отношения, то вручу третий и последний подарок — кольцо и дом.  
— Дом?  
— Традиционно в таких случаях волшебник или волшебница приобретают дом. В целом, в богатых знатных семьях Британии, дом для невесты всегда уже включен в предложение. Мой приемный отец женился, когда мне было шесть, и частью его предложения был загородный коттедж. Большую часть времени они проводят в городе, но ей нравится проводить лето в коттедже; или же, если злится на него, то собирает детей и заставляет его оставаться в Лондоне, — он усмехнулся, когда Ханна рассмеялась. — Нужно было видеть его лицо, когда впервые забрала так Аттикуса и меня. Она была на пятом месяце беременности моей сестренкой Эстер. И мы там пробыли целый месяц, а отец каждый день посылал ей цветы.  
— А что если она не захочет продолжить эту процедуру ухаживания.  
— Она может прекратить это в любую минуту, и даже не должна объяснять причину. По протоколу весь этот процесс длится целый год, если она не потребует другого. Это было способом защитить ведьм от волшебников, которые стремились добраться до ведьмы в интимном плане.  
— Если только я не нарушу протокол, — заметила Гермиона.  
— Мне это даже сложно представить. Уверен, что ты с пеленок следуешь правилам, — и Гарри усмехнулся, заметив как румянец заливает ее щечки, а родители смеются. — Наша ситуация представляет собой эксклюзивный вид отношений.  
— И, конечно же, интимом? — поинтересовалась Ханна.  
— Традиционно это допускается, но это невозможно, поскольку... — он прервался, заметив, как Гермиона покачала головой. — Ох.  
— Ох что? — переводя взгляд между парой, спросила Ханна, а затем нахмурилась. — Гермиона. Ты все еще носишь эту вещь? Ты же сказала, что сняла ее!  
— Можем мы не обсуждать это здесь? — хриплым голосом попросила Гермиона.  
И тут Гарри заметил, что ее руки тряслись. Он осторожно взял ее за руку и переплел их пальцы вместе. Буквально несколько секунд он пребывал в растерянности, не зная, имеет ли он право так поступать, но затем встал. И помог подняться Гермионе, прихватив ее сумку.  
— Был рад познакомиться с вами обоими.  
Гарри пожал руку ее отцу и почтительно кивнул ее матери, и быстро вывел Гермиону из паба, прежде чем она расплакалась. Он осторожно подтолкнул ее в сторону ниши, на стене которой был нанесен магический символ, и оттуда смело аппарировал их прямо к дверям ее квартиры.  
Она судорожно вздохнула и прикусила губу.  
— Я такая плакса.  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне столько, сколько посчитаешь нужным. Гермиона, я не буду на тебя давить.  
Она провела пальчиками по определенному набору рун, и дверь открылась.  
— Проходи.  
Гарри оставил ее сумку на диванчике и, засунув руки в карманы, принялся рассматривать квартиру. Удобная мебель и книги, очень много книг.  
— Твоя мама была расстроена.  
— Очень расстроена, — поправила Гермиона. — Сливочное пиво? Или эль?  
— Ничего, и на будущее — я не пью, как правило. Я довольно сильный волшебник, и немного неразумно с моей стороны терять контроль.  
Он наблюдал за тем, как она колеблется, а затем, взяв ее за руку, подошел к дивану и опустился на него. И с удовольствием заметил, как она присаживается рядом, а потом и вовсе устраивается так, чтобы прижиматься к нему.  
— Спасибо, что быстро вывел меня оттуда, — произнесла Гермиона.  
— У твоей матери какие-то проблемы с этим медальоном? — в замешательстве спросил Гарри. — Я не ожидал такого.  
— Мама провела со мной "этот" разговор, когда мне было тринадцать. И была довольно честна и откровенна насчет всего, что касалось как секса в общем, так и технической стороны процесса. Хотя я уже и до того момента была осведомлена обо всем, но ей этого не говорила. Мама сказала, что девственность — всего лишь социальный инструмент, единственной целью которого является контроль женщин.  
— То есть ты не рассказала ей о медальоне?  
— Нет, честно говоря, мне было почти двадцать пять, когда она узнала об этом. Я встречалась с волшебником, его звали Марк. Родители приехали навестить меня в Риме, тогда и познакомились. Они обожали его. Он тоже был магглорожденным и очень умным. Мама считала, что тот единственный и неповторимый, и на тот момент я, признаться, думала так же. У нас было много общего, и я считала, что мы с ним на одной волне. Я сразу предупредила его, что хочу подождать до брака, и то, что я была девственницей. Спустя год после того, как мы начали встречаться, он сделал мне предложение. И я сказала "да".  
Вообще-то он знал, что она недолго была помолвлена. Это было указано в ее деле. Поскольку тот волшебник был ее коллегой в МКМ, и то что они были переведены в разные отделы после расставания.  
— Месяц спустя он приказал мне снять медальон.  
— И? — глубоко вдохнул Гарри.  
— Я отказалась, и он порвал со мной. Сказал, что это глупо и он даже не может себе представить, какой волшебник захочет заключить магический брак, поскольку это же чистой воды кошмар — застрять с одной женщиной на всю жизнь.  
— Придурок, — пробормотал Гарри.  
— Так что я снова была одинока, но так и не рассказала своим родителям почему. Я просто сказала им, что мы поняли, что хотим от жизни разного. А затем все повторилось снова. И снова, — после этого она покраснела и повернулась так, чтобы упереться лицом в его плечо. — В конце концов, мне пришлось признаться им, что ношу медальон Дианы. Мама не знала, о чем речь, а вот папа сразу все понял. Он, естественно, был шокирован и тут же спросил, пытался ли кто-то навредить мне в этом плане. Я заверила его, что подобного не было, но это в итоге вылилось в долгий разговор на тему, боюсь ли я мужчин или секса. Папа понял и принял мое желание и стремление заключить магический брак, поскольку его родители тоже заключали такой, но все же счел это излишне старомодным.  
— А твоя мама?  
— Она была в ужасе. И это стало для нее еще одной причиной не любить волшебство и волшебный мир в целом.  
— Но она поняла, что это твой и только твой выбор, да?  
— Сказала, что директриса Вольтэр промыла мне мозги, — сухо заметила Гермиона. — В конце концов, я устала слушать ее возмущения насчет медальона, так что просто сказала ей, что сняла его.  
— Я могу пойти и стереть им память, — заметил Гарри, а затем ухмыльнулся, когда она рассмеялась. — Шучу.  
— Я в искушении, — пробормотала Гермиона.  
— Я не один из тех парней, с которыми ты была прежде, — уткнувшись в ее пушистую гриву, сказал Гарри. — И я искренне надеюсь, что для тебя мои намерения предельно ясны.  
На что она кивнула.  
— Первый подарок доставил твой отец. И я действительно прочитала всю книгу с протоколом.  
— Ну вот и хорошо, — произнес он, аккуратно отодвигаясь. — Я должен идти. И прежде, чем я снова встречусь с твоими родителями, составь для меня список того, что я не должен им случайно выболтать.  
— Это была не твоя вина, — рассмеялась Гермиона, прежде чем подняться и проводить его до двери.  
Он притянул ее к себе, и она без колебаний обняла его в ответ. Гарри посчитал это маленькой победой. Гарри слегка скрутил ткань ее рубашки пальцами. — Я совершенно очарован тем, кто ты есть, и с превеликим уважением отношусь ко всем твоим решениям и выборам.  
— Спасибо.  
Он подождал, пока защелкнется замок, прежде чем отойти от ее дверей. Но стоило ей развернуться, как раскрылись двери лифта и из него вышли ее родители. Меньше всего прямо сейчас ему хотелось влезать в разборки между Гермионой и ее матерью, но все же он не аппарировал.  
— Она расстроена?  
Гарри не представлял, как ответить на этот вопрос, не выказав при этом своего раздражения.  
— Отец учил меня принимать собственные решения, уважать данное мною слово и отвечать за свои поступки, — произнося это, он смотрел на Ханну Грейнджер. — Каждый божий день я изо всех сил стараюсь быть сыном, которым он может гордиться. Он же, в свою очередь, уважает мой выбор.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я не уважаю выбор моей дочери? — тут же спросила Ханна.  
— Это не мне решать, мэм. Но что касается вашего вопроса, то ее нынешнее состояние лучше всего описывается слово недовольство. Прошу меня простить, довольно грубо задерживаться под дверями молодой девушки.  
Гермиона как-то странно рассмеялась за дверью. Гарри только ухмыльнулся и, развернувшись, аппарировал прочь.  
Гермиона открыла дверь и уставилась на родителей.  
— И между прочим, ты — нет.  
— Гермиона.  
На что она только фыркнула и отошла от двери, бросившись на диван и угрюмо смотря на не зажженный камин.  
— Я не рассказывала вам обо всем этом ухаживании, потому что он просто потрясающий, от одного взгляда на него у меня все внутренности сводит. И я не представляю, как с этим или с ним самим. Но он буквально олицетворяет все то, о чём ведьма может только мечтать. И Гарри смотрит на меня, как будто я одна-единственная на целой Земле, и что с этим делать, я тоже не знаю. К тому же он первый волшебник, проявивший ко мне серьезный интерес, который действительно не обижается из-за медальона и моего желания подождать до свадьбы. И он абсолютно добровольно вступил в безинтимный годичный процесс ухаживания, поскольку считает, что я этого достойна, — и, прикусив губу, продолжила: — Мама, ты всегда говорила мне, что я должна быть независимой и сильной, но когда я принимаю решение, которое кажется тебе неправильным и ужасным, ты ведешь себя так, будто я не имею на это права.  
— Ну а что, если ты выберешь не того волшебника? — спросила Ханна. — У тебя же не будет шанса что-то исправить, Гермиона.  
Тут Райан прочистил горло.  
— Ханна, магический брак распадется в ситуации насилия или расхождения. Конечно, такие пары никогда не смогут заключить магический брак снова, даже если они в конечном итоге снова вступают в брак, но это брак уже не навсегда. Кроме того, я не прочь прибить какого-нибудь волшебника за плохое обращение с моей дочерью.  
Внезапно раздался негромкий хлопок, и Гермиона повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на домового эльфа. На ней было красное шерстяное платьишко и крошечные сапожки. Ее зеленые волосы были собраны в милый маленький пучок.  
— Ну, здравствуй, — голубые глаза эльфа искрились магией и весельем. Она редко видела, чтобы эльфы выглядели такими здоровыми и счастливыми. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Я — Стар, — гордо произнесла эльфийка. — Я позабочусь о графе Гриффиндоре и его постоянном бардаке.  
Гермиона рассмеялась. Неудивительно, что она выглядела такой здоровой. У Гарри был предостаточно магии, чтобы установить с эльфом такую прочную связь.  
— Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
Эльфийка вытянула руки вперед, и на них тут же появился поднос.  
— Хозяин Гарри отправил меня передать чизкейк.  
И тут же в руках у Гермионы оказалась тарелка с кусочком десерта; она успела заметить, что это был шоколадный чизкейк.  
— Боже мой, — произнесла Ханна. — Думаю, что хочу за него замуж.  
— Шоколадный лучше всех, — сказала Стар. — Хозяин Гарри любить эльфийское вино, потому что оно не вредить его магии. Хотели бы бутылочку из его погреба?  
Гермиона взяла поднос и поставила его на стол.  
— Хм. Я никогда не пробовала эльфийское. Его довольно трудно достать. Какое бы ты посоветовала?  
— Красное лучше всего для шоколада, — решила Стар, и бутылка тут же оказалась в ее руках, которую она сразу и открыла. — Зовите Стар, если понадобится, — с небольшой вспышкой света эльфийка исчезла.  
Все тут же перебрались за стол.  
— Расскажи мне о нем, — сказала Ханна, доев небольшой кусочек чизкейка. — И постарайся не натворить ничего слишком ужасного, дабы не лишить нас источника этого восхитительного чизкейка.  
Гермиона рассмеялась и откинулась на спинку стула с бокалом вина.  
— Ему двадцать семь лет, он не был женат и является Главным Аврором в Департаменте магического правопорядка. В магическом мире он граф Гриффиндорский, а это магический титул, которому уже несколько тысяч лет. Род Поттеров — последний из уцелевших домов Авалона, и именно поэтому королева пожаловала ему такой маггловский титул. Есть некоторые предположения, что его семья происходит от самого Артура Пендрагона, но это не доказано, в виду утраты каких-либо исторических документов. Так же он старший из пятерых детей: четыре мальчика и одна девочка. По возрасту: Гарри, Аттикус, Эстер, Орион и Арес. Его приемный отец — его крестный, усыновивший Гарри, вскоре после того, как Лили и Джеймс Поттеры были убиты Волан-де-Мортом в восемьдесят первом году. Вскоре после своего восемнадцатилетия он одолел Темного Лорда в шестичасовой дуэли, тем самым окончив вторую кровавую магическую войну, начавшуюся в девяносто четвертом году. А в своем департаменте он крайне нетерпим к лени, не замечен в коррупционных аферах, и скорее врежет чистокровному фанатику, нежели заговорит с ним. Гарри считался одним из самых завидных холостяков Британии, а посему древние и знатные семьи страстно мечтали с ним породниться. Однажды он выступил перед Визенгамотом с резкой критикой брачных контрактов, пообещав начать кровную вражду со следующим, кто предложит ему невесту "на выкуп". Это его выступление было опубликовано во всех международных изданиях. И в течение года количество договорных браков сократилось с семидесяти трех до двадцати процентов во всем мире. И соответственно, как граф Гриффиндорский, он внес радикальные изменения в брачное законодательство Великобритании и выступает в защиту прав женщин. В прошлом году он вызвал на дуэль и буквально разрушил жизнь волшебника, который посмел опоить зельем свою сестру, Эстер, дабы жениться на ней. Волшебник дал ей зелье плодородия и похоти. К счастью, она смогла понять, что была опоена, и немедленно обратилась за медицинской помощью. Гарри отрубил тому мужчине руку, которой он колдовал. Колдомедики, конечно, смогли прирастить ее обратно, но она все равно осталась бесполезной.  
— Почему тогда семья не выдвинула обвинения? — поинтересовалась Ханна.  
Гермиона хмуро посмотрела на бокал и вздохнула.  
— Потому, что Эстер полукровка. И просто не существует такого закона, по которому можно было бы привлечь этого волшебника. Если бы он успел переспать с ней, то ее отец мог бы предпринять какие-то юридические меры, но ни одно из обвинений не было бы связано с изнасилованием.  
— Но это же абсолютно возмутительно, — пробормотал Райан.  
Гермиона кивнула и прикоснулась к медальону.  
— И все же он был жестоко наказан за свой поступок. Эстер Блэк недавно объявила о своей помолвке с американским волшебником, который переехал сюда в прошлом году в составе британского представительства МКМ. Я работала с ним несколько раз. Он хороший парень. Но вернемся к Гарри. Он получил звания мастера дуэлей и международного магического права. Постоянно участвует в дуэльных соревнованиях и последние пять лет представляет Британию на международном уровне. У него симпатичная полярная сова, которая доставляет его личную почту и иногда сидит на жердочке в его офисе и буквально поносит тех, кто вывел его из себя. Он владеет парселтангом, то есть может разговаривать со змеями, и некоторые волшебники считают, что это темный дар. У него было несколько полусерьезных отношений, но, если верить слухам, то все они распались из-за того, что ведьмы просто не смогли вынести внимания. Сьюзан Боунс, последняя его серьезная девушка, сказала, что это были как будто встречи с кем-то из королевской семьи, к тому же она не могла справиться со всем тем вниманием, что ему доставалось от других ведьм. Он не давал ни единого повода сомневаться в его верности, но необоснованная ревность с ее стороны привела к нескольким довольно нелицеприятным спорам. Сейчас они просто друзья. И, по ее словам, то это к лучшему.  
— Ты довольно много знаешь о нем, — задумчиво произнесла Ханна.  
— Довольно сложно утверждать обратное. Все ведьмы в моем департаменте много времени проводили за обсуждением его персоны, и это было еще до начала всего этого процесса с ухаживанием. А сейчас все это выглядит, как будто у меня есть собственная шпионская сеть. Я знала о том, как все прошло в Париже, задолго до того, как он заполнил отчет Директору ДМП, — Гермиона взяла бутылку вина и наполнила свой бокал. — Оно безалкогольное, а так и не скажешь.  
— Это хорошо, — сказал Райан. — Никогда не видел эльфийского вина. Такая бутылка, вероятно, стоит тысячу галлеонов.  
— Уверена, так и есть, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Я стараюсь не думать о том, сколько же на самом деле у него есть денег. Уверена, что ему уже приходилось иметь дело с кучей ведьм, которым только и нужно было золото на его счетах.  
* * *  
Проблемы в его отделе на данный момент были самыми неприятными, чем что-либо еще, поскольку он столько лет потратил, чтобы избавиться от коррупции, которая воскресла практически в одночасье. Последняя поездка в Париж помогла ему получить все необходимое, чтобы арестовать двух своих авроров, и это, мягко говоря, обескураживало. Авроры в Британии зарабатывали прилично, и даже более чем достаточно, чтобы содержать семью из нескольких человек, только на одну зарплату. Он вырос при деньгах, так что, возможно, никогда не поймет, как далеко могут зайти некоторые люди, в своем желании иметь их больше.  
Дверь в его кабинет открылась, и он тут же поднял взгляд. Там оказалась Гермиона, в руках у которой был пакет с едой.  
— Привет. Я звонила тебя в надежде, что ты пообедаешь со мной, но твой брат сказал, что все еще на работе, так что я решила принести обед с собой.  
Он жестом пригласил ее войти и решил доставить себе удовольствие, разглядывая ее, пока она снимала пальто. Гермиона была одной из самых привлекательных женщин, которых он когда- либо встречал. Она всегда выглядела элегантно и современно. Как жемчуг. Он подумал о той нитке жемчуга, которую купил для нее на всякий случай, и теперь задался вопросом, а сможет ли он выйти сухим из воды, подарив их ей на Йоль. Он не был ограничен в своих подарках, когда дело касалось протокола, но последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, так это создать у нее впечатление, что он пытается ее купить.  
— Понравился чизкейк?  
— Он был просто невероятен, — заметила Гермиона. — И моя мама хочет выйти за тебя.  
— Ну, в ее защиту могу сказать, что я действительно неплохой улов, — рассмеялся Гарри. И, открыв коробку, простонал: — Как ты... Аттикус?  
— Он заметил, что ты продашь как минимум двух из своих родственников за хорошую курицу карри, — призналась Гермиона.  
— Близнецы просто заноза в заднице, — пробормотал Гарри. — Родились в полнолуние и буквально переполнены озорством и хитростью. Так что я с радостью обменяю их на курицу карри.  
— Я тут встретила Перси Уизли в Атриуме, — поделилась Гермиона. — Это было довольно неловко, если так можно выразиться. Он обвиняет меня во всем, что случилось с Роном. Конечно, он этого не произнес вслух, но всё и так довольно очевидно.  
— Меня он обвиняет еще больше, и высказал мне все в лицо, — заверил Гарри. — Молли пыталась заставить близнецов выкупить мою долю в их бизнесе. Я был согласен уступить им и разойтись с миром. Но они отказались слушаться ее. В их семье довольно большой переполох, учитывая, что Молли продолжает цепляться за идею, что Рон несправедливо наказан.  
— Честно говоря, я ожидала от нее каких-либо действий.  
— Ее муж приказал ей оставить тебя в покое и закрепил все это фамильной магией, — объяснил Гарри. — Поскольку ты права. Ты определенно стала бы первой и главной мишенью ее ярости и гнева. Ведь Рон — действительно результат ее воспитания, так что винить, в конце концов, она должна только себя, поскольку сама вырастила сына считающим, что он имеет право на всё, что — или кого — он хочет.  
— Он не должен был этого делать, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Ведь такие приказы — тяжкое бремя для фамильной магии.  
— Верно, но он сказал моему отцу, что ты уже и так достаточно пострадала от рук его семьи. Остальным детям было приказано относиться к тебе со всем уважением либо не контактировать вовсе. Вероятно, поэтому с Перси получилось так неловко. Для тебя, вероятно, уже естественно быть вежливой и здороваться со знакомыми, но думаю, будет лучше, если ты не станешь так делать впредь с детьми Артура Уизли. Ради них самих.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Гермиона. Она опустила взгляд на свою еду, но так и не притронулась к ней. — Просто такое впечатление, что это мы наказаны за все, что он натворил. И он действительно не думал о своей семье. Ты был прав. Он буквально обесчестил своего отца, и его нисколько не беспокоило то, что его поймали. Он даже не выглядел обеспокоенным, пока не стало очевидно, что он, по крайней мере, нарушил свой собственный трудовой контракт.  
— А ты разобралась со своей матерью?  
— Ей не нравится медальон — и никогда не понравится. Но она согласилась оставлять свое мнение при себе. И при этом она ценит тот факт, что он защищает меня от нежелательных контактов, но заявила, что ограничение моих отношений с мужчинами в прошлом плохо влияет на будущие сексуальные аспекты брака, — и Гермиона тут же прикусила губу. — Тебя это беспокоит? Почти полное отсутствие у меня "практических навыков"?  
— Совсем нет, — Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на нее. — Я не особо придаю значения этому факту, кроме того, что именно твоя девственность позволит нам заключить магический брак, который, по своей сути, действительно прекрасен. Но я решил начать ухаживать за тобой до того, как узнал, что ты невинна. Я сам не девственник, так что не имею права требовать подобного от своей жены. Есть ли в этом смысл?  
— Да, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Полагаю, я просто немного нервничаю из-за этого. Никогда до этого даже не думала об этом.  
— Сексе?  
— Именно.  
Гарри наклонился немного вперед.  
— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что медальон даже мастурбацию предотвращает?  
Гермиона сильно покраснела, кивнув, отвела взгляд.  
— Да, как и говорила на суде. Я абсолютно чиста.  
— Это... — выдохнул Гарри. — Вау.  
— Я знала, что так и будет. Меня посвятили во все подробности. Я могла снять его, и у меня даже был момент, когда я хотела это сделать, поскольку знала, что могу надеть его снова, пока меня не коснется мужчина, но на самом деле, я не испытывала такого всепоглощающего желания, чтобы действительно решиться на это. Тебя это беспокоит?  
— Нет, как я и сказал, я уважаю твой выбор касательно медальона. Я просто удивлен тем уровнем требуемой чистоты и невинности. Я никогда не изучал такое или ему подобные артефакты. Моя сестра носит щит благоразумия. Отец был в ярости из-за того случая, и, должен признать, что мы все были ошеломлены. Стыдно признаться, но мы слишком сильно рассчитывали на свое социальное и финансовое положение, как защиту, и это стало нашей ошибкой, поскольку, наоборот, превратили ее в мишень. К слову, не думаю, что степень угрозы в твоем случае выросла из-за нашей связи, но все же будь осторожна.  
— Вопреки имеющимся свидетельствам, я вполне способна сама о себе позаботиться, — сказала Гермиона. — Больше я не буду недооценивать кого-то, независимо от того, что я думаю об их способностях или намерениях.  
* * *  
Сириус Блэк обнаружил своего старшего сына в дуэльной комнате, расположенной в подвале дома в Лондоне. На Гарри были надеты плотные брюки, и он постоянно обменивался ударами с предполагаемым противником из дуэльного проектора.  
— Решил сжечь немного энергии?  
Гарри фыркнул и врезал своему спарринг-партнеру прямо в грудь. Спроецированный волшебник упал на пол и исчез.  
— Можно сказать и так, — он отряхнул руки и затем раздраженно провел рукой по волосам. — Я арестовал двух коррумпированных ублюдков в отделе. Обвинения переданы в твой отдел. Готов поспорить, что все бумаги уже на твоем столе. Им повезло, что я не забавы ради все это делаю.  
— Еще что-нибудь?  
— Я ухаживаю за девушкой, которая оказалась настолько целомудренной, что ни разу не мастурбировала, — произнес Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как его отец шокировано открыл рот. — Именно. Ты знал, что медальон Дианы настолько строгий? Потому что я — нет. Хотя должен был сразу же прочитать все возможное об этой проклятой штуковине.  
— Она была свидетельницей какого-то насилия? — поинтересовался Сириус. — Честно говоря, Гарри, этот медальон отцы буквально навязывали своим дочерям. Редко кто носил его по собственной воле, особенно после совершеннолетия. Тебя это беспокоит?  
— И да, и нет, — ответил Гарри и взял бутылку холодной воды. — Она не будет первой девственницей, с которой я спал. Но теперь мне самому интересно: она что-то видела или подсознательно боялась сексуальной близости перед тем, как впервые надела медальон? Вчера я случайно встретил ее родителей — они были в библиотеке, когда я пришел, чтобы забрать ее.  
— И что ты думаешь о них?  
— Интересные люди — острые на язык, саркастичные, прямо как она сама. Ее отец — бывший военный, и это видно. А мама — настоящая английская роза. Рядом с Гермионой они запросто могут сойти за сестер.  
— Ты жалеешь, что начал этот процесс с ухаживаем?  
— Нет, совсем нет, — Гарри сделал большой глоток воды, а затем взял полотенце со столика у двери. — Я знал, во что ввязываюсь, и даже до суда не рассматривал все это как способ побыстрее забраться в ее постель.  
— Так в чем тогда проблема?  
— У меня не лучший послужной список, касающийся женщин, — признался он в конце концов. — Я уже настолько проникся ей, что не шутил, заявив, что отправлюсь в Рим как минимум лет на десять, если она скажет мне "нет". Кошмар, я просто смешон.  
Сириус рассмеялся.  
— О, парень.  
Гарри покраснел и пожал плечами.  
— Вчера вечером, когда я вернулся домой, то думал, что часть меня довольствовалась тем, что хотела ее лишь издалека. Но теперь после всех заявлений, как личных, так и публичных, если я все испорчу, это будет не так, как раньше, когда никто и глазом моргнуть не успевал, когда одни отношения заканчивались, а другие начинались.  
— Любовь — это самое безрассудное, что ты можешь себе позволить, — согласился Сириус. — Но награда поразительна, и я, честно говоря, не думаю, что ты ошибся со своим выбором. Она прелестна. А ты просто постарайся не быть мерзавцем.  
— Легче сказать, чем сделать, — усмехнулся Гарри, услышав заразительный смех своего отца.


	4. Четвертая

Это было первое межведомственное собрание, на котором присутствовали они оба — с момента начала ухаживаний. Оно касалось выявленных в Аврорате коррупционеров, которые сдали своих подельников в Отделе тайн и Отделе регулирования магических популяций. В итоге было арестовано семь человек: два аврора, один сотрудник ее департамента и трое из отдела регулирования. Гермиона разочарованно читала отчет. Ведь она работала с ними и чувствовала себя преданной. Ей было сложно представить, что чувствовал Кроакер, узнав, что глава Отдела Тайн оказался темным, а главное, продажным ублюдком.  
Гермиона сидела напротив Гарри. Он делал пометки с помощью пера феникса, и с самого начала встречи у него был расстроенный вид. Верховный чародей сидел в другом конце стола, а напротив него — Амелия Боунс.  
Гермиона впервые присутствовала на таком собрании, но, учитывая настоящее расследование, она получила повышение и стала вторым человеком в руководящем звене Отдела тайн, поскольку Кроакер был назначен главой всего отдела. Отчет, составленный на теперь уже бывшего главу Стивена Лести, был основательным и непробиваемым.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, сможете взять на себя роль главы невыразимцев на постоянной основе? — поинтересовалась министр Боунс.  
Гермиона задумалась, поскольку в Британию она возвращалась именно как исследователь, но, вспомнив своих коллег по отделу, поняла, что никто из них не сможет справиться с этой должностью.  
— Мои обязанности не так уж сильно будут отличаться от того, чем я занималась в МКМ, мадам Боунс. Мне всего лишь понадобятся одна-две недели, чтобы скорректировать график исследований, а так же сделать управленческие перестановки в отделе. Ввиду того, что мистер Лесли не был склонен к применению магических новинок и идей, невыразимцы немного отстали в некоторых сферах даже по сравнению с Авроратом. К тому же предполагается, что вскоре мы примем четырех американцев. МАКУСА отправляет к нам четырех агентов, которые являются эквивалентом наших авроров и невыразимцев в одном лице.  
— Я могу взять двоих, — пробормотал Гарри, продолжая писать. — Они же здесь будут шесть недель, да?  
— Да, начинают с первого января. Мы можем через три недели поменяться, так что они смогут попробовать свои силы и там, и там. Я подозреваю, что американское министерство хочет разделить ДМП на два департамента.  
— Потому что у них всего четыре отдела с сорока двумя подотделами, — поднимая взгляд от пергамента, сказал Гарри. — Такой график меня устраивает. Можешь выбрать первой, поскольку мне, честно говоря, не нравится ни один из них.  
— Родственные связи для них, похоже, гораздо большая проблема, чем для нас. С сыном их министра можешь встретиться первым; может, к моменту перехода в ОТ он станет более цивилизованным.  
— Или покалечен на всю жизнь.  
— Не вижу разницы, — и взмахнув своим пером, онаоткрыла блокнот. — Можешь и ведьму взять к себе.  
— Да ладно тебе.  
— Не будь сексистом.  
— Это не сексизм! Ей девятнадцать, получила три Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.а, один из которых по бытовым чарам.  
Гермиона усмехнулась, делая запись.  
— Именно. И почему она должна попасть ко мне первой? Я хочу сказать, что основной причиной ее приезда является то, что она сможет ходить за тобой хвостиком по всему Министерству. Просто веди себя в лучших традициях задиристого придурка, как ты умеешь, так что к моменту перевода в ОТ она будет буквально жалеть меня, учитывая обстоятельства.  
— Хорошо. Тогда тебе достаются Главный Аврор, которому шестьдесят три, и его внук, который выглядит лет на двенадцать в присланных документах.  
— Он только в июне закончил школу магии в Нью-Йорке, — заметила Гермиона. — А если начнет выпендриваться, то я просто врежу ему по носу скрученным экземпляром "Пророка", — и повернулась к министру. — В целом все будет хорошо. Я, конечно, не очень рада отказаться от чисто исследовательской должности, но предпочту выполнять эту работу сама, чем смотреть, как кто-то другой плохо с ней справляется.  
— Вот и отлично, — Боунс перевела взгляд между парочкой. — Приятные изменения. Давно следовало назначить симпатичную девушку на должность.  
— Просто несправедливо, — спокойно сказал Гарри, продолжая писать. — Лесли был абсолютно неразумным, и с ним было ужасно трудно работать каждую минуту, пока он бодрствовал. В прошлом году он даже настаивал на сокращении бюджета, чтобы меньше работать, и часто передавал дела в мой отдел, потому что не хотел их контролировать, — и задумался. — А будь он хотя бы на лицо посимпатичнее, то это определенно сделало бы собрания немного приятнее.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Шеклбот.  
— А мне всегда казалось, что от него пахнет забавно; в итоге выяснилось, что он не принимает ванну. Он использовал только чары, потому что вода — это так по-маггловски, — заметила Гермиона и, поправив бумаги, посмотрела на отца Гарри. — Так что Азкабан в этом плане не будет для него таким уже невыносимым.  
— К сожалению, с этим у нас могут быть проблемы, — заметил Сириус. — МКМ готовит обвинения против всех семерых за нарушение нескольких международных законов в сфере добычи и торговли запрещенными ингредиентами для зелий, среди которых — печень кентавра. Охота на кентавров сама по себе является международным нарушением против магии, а Чарльз Оливер уже оказался связан с истреблением целого стада в Румынии. Ожидаю уже сегодня получить документы в его отношении из Всемирного суда. Нам пришлось предоставить МКМ регистрационные данные портключей и передвижений всех семерых.  
— Я не уверен, что согласен с тем, чтобы они оказались в Аполлуми, — задумался Кроакер. — С чего бы это им отбывать наказание в такой элитной тюрьме?  
— В Аполлуми нет ничего элитного, Кроакер, — пробормотала Гермиона, отложив перо. — Да, условия безупречны. Но каждый из заключенных находится в абсолютно белой комнате. Все, что у них есть, это матрас и туалет. Еда доставляется три раза в день магией. Один раз за сутки они видят только одного охранника во всем тюремном блоке. Который или которая общается с заключенными лишь в случае заболевания последних. В остальном же контроль дистанционный. Заключенные находятся в полной изоляции, пока не умрут или не будут освобождены. По правде говоря, большинство сходят с ума еще в первый год заключения. Менее одного процента заключенных, осужденных более чем на год, выходят оттуда более-менее здравомыслящими, чтобы продолжить жить нормальной жизнью. Остальные же становятся постоянными жильцами приюта "Олимп", который находится в Риме и является подконтрольным МКМ заведением. Там их комнатки, конечно, больше на пару квадратных метров, и если клиенты не совсем умалишенные, то даже могут общаться с другими постояльцами этого приюта. Оливер, вероятнее всего, будет единственным, кого точно определят туда, но только если будет доказано, что остальные к охоте на кентавров не имели никакого отношения, — открывая снова свой блокнот, просвещала Гермиона. — Остальные же будут осуждены и вернутся отбывать свои сроки на родину. В Аполлуми содержатся лишь по-настоящему темные волшебники. Чтобы было понятнее, в то время как Волдеморт, безусловно, являлся бы идеальным кандидатом на заключение в Аполлуми, ни один из его последователей не соответствовал стандартам, установленным Всемирным судом в семьдесят восьмом году.  
— Ты так много знаешь об Аполлуми, — начал Сириус. — Откуда?  
— Я выступала за его реструктуризацию ввиду бесчеловечного обращения, — просто сказала Гермиона. — Наказание не должно идти вразрез с нашей собственной порядочностью. И, к слову, я против дементоров Азкабана. Это пытки. Магглы не санкционируют пытки заключенных, к тому же не возводят отдельные строения именно для этого. А мы не лечим и никак не реабилитируем заключенных магического мира, поэтому, когда и если они выходят, то становятся минимум в несколько раз опаснее, чем были до своего заключения. И нам снова приходится их задерживать, или же они погибают в процессе. И это не является признаком цивилизованной и просвещенной культуры, — и покраснев, добавила: — Прощу прощения, видимо, я все еще включаю ораторский режим при малейшей провокации.  
— Довольно продуманная и сострадательная речь, так что думаю, мы может тебе это простить. Но я согласен с тобой по поводу необходимости реабилитации в нашей системе, особенно для тех, кому назначен не пожизненный срок и кому однажды придется снова находиться в обществе, — и на этих словах Дамблдор повернулся к Гарри. — А ты что скажешь, молодой человек?  
— Думаю, что некоторые получили именно то, что заслужили, — откинувшись на спинку стула, сказал Гарри. — Хотя в Азкабане и полно людей, получивших в двадцать раз больше, чем заслуживают, именно из-за дементоров. Стоило передать управление и обеспечение безопасности тюрьмы гоблинам, когда они предлагали свои услуги еще пятьдесят лет назад. Ведь во время войны Волдеморт даже близко не совался к банку, а посему я частенько задаюсь вопросом, а скольких бы последователей он смог бы успешно вызволить из Азкабана, заправляй там гоблины.  
— Нужно быть как-то по особенному двинутым, чтобы начать войну с кланом, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Это чуть менее глупо, чем территориальная война в Азии, — согласился Гарри и ухмыльнулся, услышав ее смех.  
— Может, тебе стоит внести предложение в Визенгамот насчет управления тюрьмы гоблинами?  
— Или, как вариант, ты напишешь и распишешь это предложение, а я его представлю, — задумался Гарри.  
— Это довольно несправедливо, лорд Поттер!  
— Жизнь редко такой бывает, мисс Грейнджер, — сухо заметил Гарри и сам рассмеялся, когда та указала на него своим пером. — Если хочешь сразиться со мной на дуэли, то лишь дай мне знать. Больше чем половина моих сотрудников уверена, что ты сможешь надрать мне задницу.  
— О, это я могу. А ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда, и я не прочь сломать тебе ногу, — сказала Гермиона и сложила свои пергаменты, глядя на то, как шокированно он открыл рот. — Не нужно выглядеть таким удивленным, в Св. Мунго достаточно квалифицированных целителей, так что тебя вылечат в мгновение ока, — и тут же повернулась к Кроукеру. — Тебе придется разобраться с Чжоу Чанг относительно моей новой должности. Если она продолжит вести себя как гарпия, то я тут же переведу ее в Отдел регулирования магических популяций. Возможно, ей будет куда спокойнее среди себе подобных.  
— И с чего бы это ее поведение стало моей проблемой? — простонал Кроакер.  
— Ты же у нас теперь главный начальник Отдела тайн. И я не собираюсь терпеть оскорбления и нападки от сотрудницы, которая по своей глупости бросила спасителя волшебного мира, в результате чего он ее ненавидит.  
— Мне неприятно ее присутствие, — согласился Гарри. — Но если она перешла к словесным оскорблениям, то ты должна подать официальную жалобу. Это ведь прямое нарушение ее трудового договора.  
— Если я буду подавать жалобу каждый раз, когда очередной из работающий здесь чистокровных волшебников назовет меня грязнокровкой, то нам придется заменить как минимум двадцать процентов сотрудников, — сообщила ему Гермиона. — А с момента суда стало и того хуже, и это было одной из причин, почему я столько времени терпела его кошмарное поведение. Было куда проще, чем справляться с последствиями. Сегодня утром Пенелопа сообщила, что из-за меня подобное обращение переключилось и на других. Потому что я обнаглела и пожаловалась на плохое поведение чистокровного волшебника.  
— Это уже переходит все границы. И должно прекратиться, — вздохнула Амелия Боунс. — Уверена, что и полукровкам тоже достается. Поттера исключим из картины, поскольку он уже имел дело с чистокровными, так что они теперь оставляют его в покое. Варианты?  
— Сделать слово "грязнокровка" табу и наложить на него жалящее заклинание, завязав его на щиты всего здания, — предложил Гарри, ухмыльнувшись, когда увидел задумчивый кивок Боунс. — Я вообще-то пошутил, но в целом только "за".  
— А я — нет, — сказала Гермиона, и вздохнула, заметив шокированные выражения лиц. — Как думаете, сколько раз придется испытать на себе это заклинание чистокровным, прежде чем они последуют за магглорожденным сотрудником за пределами здания и отомстят ему? В краткосрочной перспективе мне нравится эта идея, но в долгосрочной — увы, выгоды никакой, а лишь поднимется волна негодования.  
— Хорошо, тогда единственным вариантом остается именно образовательная кампания, — сказал Гарри. — Проводить в Хогвартсе занятия по генетике и магическому потенциалу. Для этого нам, скорее всего, придется нанять иностранного преподавателя. А также подберем материалы, касающиеся природы магии. Затем сделаем это обязательным для изучения каждым сотрудником Министерства, вне зависимости от должности. Это, конечно, от проблемы нас не избавит, но если подойти к делу правильно, то такое поведение, царящее сейчас в Министерстве, станет крайне непопулярным и неприемлемым. Научатся держать язык за зубами, дабы не подвергнуться общественному остракизму, в виду своей необразованности, — и немного помолчав, добавил: — Ну, или я могу зайти в каждый отдел и вызвать каждого чистокровного фанатика на дуэль.  
Дамблдор фыркнул, а затем рассмеялся.

* * *

Гермиона была совершенно не удивлена, обнаружив на своем столе около двадцати книг с запиской от министра Боунс с просьбой внести свой вклад в образовательную программу для сотрудников, которую она инициировала вскоре после собрания. Она уже изучила четыре из них, снабдив каждую пометками и закладками, затем отправила их Гарри, который был следующим в списке составителей.  
Во время объявления о предстоящих изменениях в отделе, оправдывая ожидания Гермионы, Чжоу Чанг устроила грандиозный скандал прямо в конференц-зале. Кроакер был буквально обескуражен подобным поведением, ведь она никогда не вела себя с ним подобным образом, очевидно, приберегая все самое лучшее для своих коллег. В итоге он был вынужден сделать ей выговор и отстранить на неделю от работы. И за время своего отсутствия она подала две жалобы в канцелярию министра: на несправедливое повышение Гермионы, учитывая наличие в отделе людей с большим опытом в отделе. Естественно, обе жалобы были отклонены, так как именно Боунс была ответственна за назначение Гермионы на должность.  
Гермиона и Гарри обедали каждый день вместе, несмотря на то, что им редко удавалось покинуть здание. Так что чаще всего Гарри оказывался в ее офисе, поскольку там было больше уединения, чем в его собственном. Оба раза, что они обедали в его кабинете, были похожи скорее на обед в центре стадиона, поскольку в его кабинете были окна во все стены. Из-за его загруженности у них пока не было свиданий по вечерам, но Гермиона поняла: их обеденные встречи помогли ей привыкнуть ко всем этим ухаживаниям. К тому же она узнала много и хорошего и плохого о нем. У них местами были разные взгляды на политику, но это было ожидаемо, учитывая то, что он воспитывался пэром, а так же на его взгляды повлиял личный военный опыт. Так, например, он выступал за смертную казнь, а она была категорически против.  
К счастью, их разногласия были не более чем эмоциональным обменом идеями, нежели чем полноценными спорами. Ведь он был вдумчивым оппонентом и внимательно выслушивал ее точку зрения, какой бы оскорбительной она ему ни казалась. Гермиона пыталась делать то же самое, хотя и чувствовала, что Гарри подобное все же удается лучше, чем ей. Когда она поделилась с ним этим, то он просто объяснил, что у него просто больше практики, благодаря выслушиванию всякого дерьма в Визенгамоте.  
— Ты постоянно работаешь.  
Гермиона оторвала взгляд от своего расписания, составлением которого занималась, и заметила, что в дверях ее кабинета стоит леди Изабель Блэк. Приемная мать Гарри была действительно красивой женщиной, и, понаблюдав раз или два их общение, можно было смело заявить, что Гарри ее обожал, несмотря на то, что называл ее матерью, что, в свою очередь, совсем не говорило о неуважении или чем-то подобном.  
— Леди Блэк.  
— Изабель, как я уже дважды тебе говорила, — и сняв шляпку, та прошла в кабинет. — Мне нужно купить новое платье. И ты идешь со мной.  
— Но... — Гермиона посмотрела на своей стол.  
— Ты уже отработала семьдесят два часа на этой неделе, и да, я спросила Кроакера.  
Гермиона покраснела. Ввиду такой занятости Гарри ей было просто нечем заняться по вечерам, так что она предпочитала поработать лишние несколько часов.  
— У меня же новая должность.  
— Я слышала. Мои поздравления и все такое. А теперь пойдем, надевай свою мантию. У нас назначена встреча в Париже. Порт-ключ активируется через двадцать минут.  
— Встреча с кем? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.  
— Клодетт Бодуа.  
— Ох, — Гермиона взяла мантию. — Серьезно? Целиком и полностью или только платье?  
— Целиком и полностью, моя дорогая, — ухмыльнулась Изабель.

* * *

— Твоя жена похитила мою ведьму и отправилась с ней в Париж, — сухо произнес Гарри, стоя в дверях кабинета отца.  
— Ты сам ее выбрал, — заметил Сириус.  
— Не могу сказать, что жалею об этом, но серьезно: сегодня же вечер пятницы, и последние шесть часов я потратил на разгребание залежей на своем столе, чтобы хоть сегодня уйти вовремя, — Гарри прошел в кабинет и плюхнулся в кресло для посетителей. — А ты что делаешь?  
— Я закончил с оформлением обвинений против Чарльза Оливера. Во время допроса тот признался, что это он был тем, кто проклял тебя в спину, намереваясь убить, так что ему будет предъявлена и попытка убийства, ко всему прочему. МКМ не особо счастливы, поскольку попытка убийства пэра перекрывает по значимости их обвинения по поводу кентавров.  
— То есть мы судим его за "наши" преступления здесь, затем отправляем его в МКМ для еще одного суда. И в итоге они могут отправить его в свою тюрьму на одному Мерлину известно какой срок, а потом вернуть его в Британию, дабы он провел свои золотые годы в Азкабане, вместо их психиатрического приюта, — предложил Гарри.  
— Я дам им знать, что есть и такой вариант, очень хороший, кстати. Это позволит им поступить так, как они посчитают нужным, и вполне себе содержать его под стражей пожизненно. Он чертовски опасный засранец, и ему нечего делать среди нас. Если же они решат убить их, однозначно я не буду протестовать, но Всемирный суд редко выносит смертный приговор, хотя Оливер, безусловно, заслуживает его. Он признался, что убил больше сотни кентавров.  
— И ты говоришь, что после этого попытка убийства вот так запросто отодвигает в сторону все, что он натворил? — вздохнул Гарри.  
— Даже международные законы называют кентавров существами, — напомнил Сириус. — Правильно это или нет, такова система, в которой нам приходится работать. Он будет наказан за все, что сотворил с ними, Гарри. Так или иначе, но будет. Я не позволю ему ускользнуть.

* * *

— Кажется, у нас образовалась небольшая проблема, — сказала Изабель, когда они остановились перед книжным магазином, к которому Гермиона вела их неуклонно с того момента, как они вышли из ателье.  
— Я заметила их, — пробормотала Гермиона, взяв под руку герцогиню Блэкмур. — Я больше чем уверена, что они следили за нами от самого банка. И сейчас мы можем зайти в книжный и с помощью камина вызвать французских авроров.  
— Если они шли за нами от самого банка и тем более ждали, пока мы торчали ателье, а то это уже больше трех часов... — произнесла Изабель и глубоко вздохнула. — И такая слежка говорит лишь о том, что у них есть серьезный план.  
— Ты заказала портключ в Лондонском отделении банка?  
— Нет, Сириус сделал его для меня, но он же регистрировал его в Министерстве.  
— Значит, они, вероятнее всего, британцы, — сказала Гермиона и потянула Изабель в магазин. — И к счастью, мы не на незнакомой территории, — она закрыла за собой дверь и тут же опустила защелку, запирая ее на замок. — Господин Бертран!  
— Гермиона Грейнджер, — воскликнул Луис Бертран с широкой улыбкой, выходя из-за прилавка в задней части книжного магазина. — Как поживает мой любимый юный гений?  
— Немного расстроена, — пожаловалась Гермиона. — Не могли бы вы активировать свои щиты? Нас преследует пара волшебников, и это очень важно. Это леди Изабель Блэк, герцогиня Блэкмур.  
Бертран посмотрел на них, а затем, достав палочку, направился к двери. Там он активировал рунную цепочку и посмотрел в окно.  
— Двое мужчин. Один в ужасно пошитом коричневом костюме.  
— Да, — подтвердила Гермиона. — Он слишком ярко выделяется на фоне окрестностей.  
— Что ж, дамы, пройдите в мой кабинет, а я вызову авроров, — Бертран подтолкнул их в сторону своего офиса.  
Как только закрылась дверь, Изабель достала небольшое зеркальце из сумочки и открыла его.  
— Сириус Блэк, — произнесла она, и лицо супруга появилось спустя несколько секунд.  
— Привет, красавица. Гарри в отвратительном настроении, потому что ты сбежала с его ведьмой.  
Изабель улыбнулась.  
— Нужно было сделать это первым, — а затем глубоко вздохнула. — Пообещай мне, что не будешь злиться.  
Сириус нахмурился, а на заднем фоне было слышно, как ее старший сын пытается узнать, что происходит.  
— Проблемы?  
— Два волшебника преследуют нас от банка; они ждали нас у ателье около трех часов, а затем больше двадцати минут преследовали нас по магическому кварталу, прежде чем мы направились в книжный. Гермиона знакома с хозяином, и он уже активировал защитные щиты. Мы в магазинчике "У Бертрана".  
— Луи Бертран? — на заднем фоне спросил Гарри.  
— Да, именно он, — подтвердила Изабель. — Он уже вызывает французских авроров.  
— Почему ты не воспользовалась аварийным портключом? — требовательно спросил Сириус.  
— Потому что туда, куда он ведет, Гермиона не сможет отправиться со мной, — язвительно напомнила Изабель. — Она же не включена в защитный контур.  
— Точно, я должен был это исправить до того, как вы отправились в Париж, — вздохнул Сириус. — Грейнджер?  
Гермиона взяла в руки протянутое Изабель зеркальце.  
— Лорд Блэк?  
— Насколько безопасно ваше местоположение? Насколько хорошо вы знаете этого Бертрана?  
— Он был моим наставников в обеих мастерствах, — сказала Гермиона. — На самом деле, он отсрочил свой уход МКМ в качестве боевого мага лишь ради того, чтобы заняться моим обучением. Так что мы в очень хороших руках, сэр. Я бы не посмела легкомысленно отнестись к безопасности вашей жены. И мы обе считаем, что эти двое преследуют нас от самого Лондона.  
— Точно, — нахмурился Сириус. — Гарри, отправляйся в транспортный отдел и узнай, кто получал доступ к записям. Я регистрировал портключ примерно через час после его создания, сегодня утром.  
— Они ведь останутся в магазине, да?  
— Конечно, Гарри. Тут активированы военные щиты, — заверила Гермиона. — Луи прибьет их обоих, стоит им только попытаться уничтожить его защиту. К такой грубости он абсолютно нетерпим.

* * *

Два часа спустя Гарри находился в Департаменте Магической Полиции, поскольку они задержали двух британских подданных. Он был немного удивлен, когда выяснил их личности. Гарри сел напротив них и открыл папку, которую его предоставил французский коллега.  
— Прежде чем мы начнем, я должен напомнить вам, что преследование женщины во Франции является нарушением трех разных законов. А поскольку вы являетесь сотрудниками британского Министерства Магии и не зарегистрировались по прибытии, то местный ДМП готовит против каждого из вас по десять обвинений за неподобающее поведение, — а затем сосредоточился на одном из них. — Итак, назовите мне вескую причину, мистер Смит, по который вы преследуете и, хуже того, расстраиваете мою мать.  
— Я не... — Захария Смит покраснел и закрыл рот.  
— Тогда не мою мать? — поинтересовался Гарри. — Тогда вам лучше иметь просто непробиваемое объяснение, почему вы следили за Гермионой Грейнджер, иначе мы встретимся с вами на дуэльном помосте, который вы покинете в трупном мешке. Ваше неподобающее внимание является прямым нарушением протокола ухаживаний.  
— Это не был личный интерес, — с отвращением воскликнул Смит. — Она же магглорожденная, черт подери. У тебя с этим, может, и нет проблем, Поттер, но у меня есть. Одно принятие ее на работу в Министерство — уже позор, но занять должность, на которую есть достаточное количество куда более квалифицированных чистокровных! Она же с самого своего приезда стала проблемой, знаешь, все эти восклицания по поводу ее образования, и она ведет себя, как будто лучше нас. Все знают, что это именно она ответственна за эту новую программу, которую навязала нам Боунс.  
— Это, вообще-то, моя идея, — сказал Гарри. — Дело в том, что я единственный, кто действительно стесняется работать с кучей невежественных, отсталых придурков, поэтому я пытаюсь обучить вас для своей собственной выгоды. И какова же была ваша цель?  
— Просто хотели припугнуть ее. Она определенно нуждается в напоминании, что она всего лишь грязь у нас под ногами.  
— И в итоге ты и Флинт арестованы, — произнес Гарри, поднимаясь.  
— А меня ты допрашивать не собираешься? — нахмурившись спросил Маркус Флинт.  
— Нет, потому что ты идиот. Я, признаться, удивлен, что ты умеешь составлять связные предложения. Хотя при этом не удивился, узнав, что твои родители являются братом и сестрой. Не представляю, как ты умудрился заполучить место в Отделе регулирования, когда очевидно, что в твоих жилах течет кровь горного тролля, — и, захлопнув папку, Гарри передал ее вошедшему руководителю французского Аврората. — Они ваши, господин главный аврор Арно.  
— Вы осознаете, что как только мы закончим допрос, то они будут автоматически приговорены к десяти годам каждый за нарушение границы между нашими государствами. Уверены, что не хотите использовать дипломатическую неприкосновенность к ним?  
— Эти две женщины, что они преследовали и на которых планировали в каком-то роде напасть, являются моей матерью, и если повезет, то моей будущей женой. Так что можете смело сажать их в свою тюрьму. А теперь прошу меня простить; если я не верну свою мать домой в ближайшее время, сюда заявится мой отец, и тогда эти двое будут умолять вас о пожизненном заключении.

* * *

Гермиона поставила свои покупки в кресло и повернулась к Гарри.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, — пробормотал Гарри.  
— Твою маму могли поранить или убить из-за меня, — выпалила Гермиона.  
— Неправда. Как раз именно из-за Смита и Флинта. К тому же моя мать более чем способна защитить себя. Ведь она была главой Аврората больше десяти лет, прежде чем уволиться перед самым рождением близнецов. На войне она часто сражалась бок о боком с моим отцом или со мной и убила Пожирателей смерти больше, чем пощадила. Она осознает свой титул и ведет себя соответственно, но не стоит принимать ее за одну из тех беспомощных женщин, на которых женаты большинство пэров.  
Гермиона отвела взгляд и глубоко вздохнула.  
— Думаю, что возвращение в Британию все же было ошибкой, — она вздрогнула от его резкого выдоха. — Я абсолютно забыла о том, какие здесь ужасные и отсталые люди. За границей никто не удосужился даже размышлять о моем статусе крови. Я привыкла к тому, что я ведьма и что меня уважают за мои способности, а не активно обижают из-за них.  
Он взял ее за руку и притянул ближе. Гермиона позволила себе почти касаться губами его шеи во время дыхания. Они идеально подходили друг другу, и, находясь рядом с ним, ей хотелось многого из того, о чем не думала прежде, даже рядом с мужчиной, за которого она согласилась выйти замуж.  
— Я хочу тебя, — пробормотал он. — Но если ты покинешь Британию, Гермиона, я просто не смогу последовать за тобой. У меня есть долг и обязанности, которые просто превозмогают личные желания. Если ты будешь тут несчастна, то просто обязана ради самой себя уйти и попытаться найти своей счастье где-то ни было еще.  
Пальчиками она сжала его рубашку и прижалась сильнее.  
— Гарри, — она повернула голову и теперь носиком касалась его линии челюсти. Это было невероятно интимно, и она слегка вздрогнула. — Я не хочу покидать тебя.  
— Не нужно принимать решение только из-за меня и того, что я эгоист, — сказал Гарри.  
— У меня такое чувство, что я стою на краю и в любой момент могу упасть.  
— Тогда я тебя поймаю, — глубоко вздохнул он.  
— Я не боюсь любить тебя.  
— И будешь одной из немногих, кто может это сказать честно, — пробормотал Гарри. — Ты боишься моих прикосновений.  
— Нет.  
— А моих губ на твоих?  
— Нет, — она опустила голову ему на плечо.  
— А мое тело на твоем? В твоем?  
Она вздрогнула.  
— Гарри, ты пытаешься соблазнить меня?  
— Не совсем, — он провел рукой по ее спине. — Просто... я не знаю, как это сказать.  
— Не пытайся приукрасить или приуменьшить того, что есть, — посоветовала она.  
— Обычно у меня нет проблем с тем, чтобы распознать физический интерес женщины ко мне, — признался Гарри. — А ты — загадка, и все мои приемчики не помогают.  
— Это не похоже на какую-то жалобу, — пробормотала Гермиона.  
— Потому что это и не она. Я просто немного в недоумении, ведь я считал себя кем-то вроде бабника, и вся эта ситуация приводит в замешательство.  
Гермиона рассмеялась и слегка отодвинулась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Ты не бабник. Поверь мне, если бы это было так, мне бы уже давно сообщили. На самом деле, первое, что я услышала о тебе, так это то, что тебе не везло в любви.  
— Хороший способ сказать, что мне не удавалось удержать ведьму из-за того, что я знаменит и работаю на государственной службе. Дочери пэров, возможно, и находили мой титул и деньги приемлемыми, но вот мой выбор профессии, по их мнению, довольно груб.  
— Ну и дурочки, — усмехнулась Гермиона, услышав его смех. — Еще ни один волшебник не привлекал меня так, как ты, — она коснулась медальона и глубоко вздохнула. — Чаю?  
— Звучит отлично, — согласился Гарри. И они прошли на кухню, где он сел за стол, в сторону которого она махнула рукой. — Расскажи мне о Марке Кори.  
Смена темы на ее бывшего жениха была слегка обескураживающей, но она все же приняла правила игры.  
— Он американец, магглорожденный, как я уже говорила, и работал в отделе исследований вместе со мной. Забавный, красноречивый и начитанный. Мы были друзьями до того, как дело приняло романтический оборот. Наши отношения были приятными и удобнымы, если так можно сказать, и я доверяла ему. Поначалу казалось, что мы идеально подходим друг другу. То, что я чувствовала к нему, было милым, но все же без огонька. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что все это было просто ужасно. Мы встречались несколько месяцев, когда одним вечером он предложил мне хорошенькое колечко, которое идеально смотрелось на моем пальчике, и я согласилась выйти за него замуж.  
— Но?  
— Возможно, я слишком давила на него, или просто сама идея оправдать мои ожидания оказалась для него непосильна. Когда он приказал мне снять медальон, было больше похоже, что он просто отчаянно хотел покончить со всем этим. Безумно желая разрушить барьер, который медальон создавал между нами.  
— Это не барьер, — заметил Гарри. — По крайней мере, я не считаю это вроде стены между нами. Это просто избавление от искушения. Да, он вычеркнул секс из картины, но это не такая проблема, как думает большинство мужчин. Раньше я использовал секс для создания отношений с женщинами, которые разрушить было легче легкого. Я вкладывал себя сначала в интимную сторону, а затем уже пытался заниматься налаживанием эмоциональной. Но это редко срабатывало.  
Гермиона поставила чайник на стол и достала банку с печеньем. И, присев, начала разливать чай.  
— Мои родители были очень рады, когда я вернулась в Британию. Боюсь, что они будут обижены и ранены, если я вернусь в Рим.  
— Но ты хочешь поехать туда?  
— Нет, — покачала головой Гермиона. — Возможно, профессионально ко мне и относились хорошо, но я была одинока. Скучала по родителям и по дождю. Даже чай был не такой. Ну и, возможно, во всем этом играешь небольшую роль и ты.  
— Польщен это слышать, — сказал Гарри. Он вытащил печенье из банки. — И отец на тебя не сердится. Моя мать всегда попадает в ужасные ситуации. Ее похищали три года назад.  
— Я слышала об этом. Вы с лордом Блэком уничтожили дом похитителя, чтобы вытащить ее.  
— Сам виноват, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я серьезно, мы очень вежливо попросили его сдаться и вернуть нам ее поскорее. Он отказался и, ко всему прочему, по глупости вплел свои щиты в фундамент дома. Так что его дом скорее просто распался, как карточный домик, нежели обрушился. К тому же мы не хотели рисковать, нанося ей вред обломками.  
Гермиона покачала головой.  
— И все же я неловко себя чувствую из-за той ситуации. Забавно получается, что Смит приглашал меня на свидание в первый месяц моего пребывания здесь.  
— Больше любопытно, чем забавно, учитывая, что на допросе он мне сказал, что лично не заинтересован в тебе.  
— А, это. Я уверена, что так и есть, — сказала Гермиона. — Не в серьезном романтическом плане. Он намекал, что из меня выйдет отличная любовница.  
— Каков придурок, — пробормотал Гарри.  
— И он не один такой, — рассмеялась Гермиона, заметив, как нахмурился Гарри. — Тео Нотт сказал мне нечто подобное. Кажется, его брак не настолько хорош, как все думают. Я пригрозила кастрировать его, и он сразу же ушел.  
— Его жена, вероятно, с большей благосклонностью отнеслась бы к твоему великодушному предложению, — заверил Гарри. — Тео в значительной степени — лишь пустая трата магии. У них договорный брак — деньги его семьи и ее доброе имя.  
— Это ужасно, — взяв еще одно шоколадное печенье, сказала Гермиона. — Но понимаю, что в Британии таких много. Даже если такие вещи непопулярны, молодые люди просто связаны вместе родителями и обязательствами.  
— Да, я постоянно это вижу, — пробормотал Гарри. — Последний вызов на дом у нас был в особняк, к паре молодоженов. Ее родители постоянно твердили, как новобрачные идеально подходили друг другу, и они никак не могли понять, что же пошло не так. Но это и не важно, поскольку их дочь мертва, а ее идеальный муж отправится в тюрьму за это. Его адвокат в суде настаивал, что это он просто слегка увлекся воспитательным процессом.  
— И ее родители, конечно же, были в недоумении. Иначе им бы пришлось признаться, что именно их выбор привел к убийству дочери.  
И вот почти час спустя Гарри оказался у дверей ее квартиры. Еще никогда в жизни ему не хотелось поцеловать девушку сильнее, чем сейчас, но это не раздражало его, а, скорее, лишь подстегивали легкое возбуждение о том, что он почувствует, когда это все-таки случится. Гермиона подошла ближе и обняла его, прежде чем он сделал это в ответ и глубоко вздохнул аромат жасмина, которые она излучала.  
— Я тоже не боюсь любить тебя, — пробормотал он, проведя пальцами по ее распущенным волосам. 


	5. Пятая

Первая официальная вечеринка рождественского марафона, которую Гермиона посетила вместе с Гарри, состоялась в Малфой-мэноре. Ни один из них не горел желанием там находиться, но они разработали план, дабы пережить этот вечер, не умирая от скуки. Именно тут она узнала, что Нарцисса Малфой — двоюродная сестра лорда Блэка, а Люциус Малфой был шпионом во время войны. Что едва не убило его, но все же стоило ему левой ноги, хотя, глядя на него, так и не скажешь. Сейчас он танцевал со своей женой, и его движения были элегантными, отработанными.  
Гарри оставил ее в компании Джиневры Малфой, когда его мать буквально потребовала потанцевать с ней. Джинни уже была на поздних сроках беременности и выглядела измученной, несмотря на довольно позитивное настроение.   
— Я была удивлена, услышав о предложении ухаживания.   
Гермиона посмотрела на нее, но в выражении ее лица не было ничего такого.   
— Я тоже.   
Миссис Малфой рассмеялась.   
— Гарри всегда был себе на уме, даже когда был совсем юным.   
— На то и первый герцог Гриффиндорский, распределенный в Когтевран, — пробормотала Гермиона, а затем посмотрела на Гарри. Он был прекрасным и грациозным танцором. И Изабель Блэк смеялась.   
— Я не виню тебя в том, что случилось с Роном, — выпалила Джиневра. — Его поведение было просто отвратительным, и он заслужил все то, что получил. Моя мать, конечно, окончательно слетела с катушек, но мы занимаемся этой проблемой. Не могу сказать, что это особо поможет, поскольку она всегда была немного не от мира сего. Вероятно, еще со времен первой войны, когда потеряла старших братьев.   
— Война разрушает людей, — согласилась Гермиона. — Я не вменяю твоей матери ответственности за поведение Рона. Но она, полагаю, обвиняет меня.   
— Именно так, — подтвердила Джинни. — Но отец справляется с ситуацией настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Рон доставил семье очень много проблем и невзгод. Но она не хочет или не может осознавать это. И даже не представлю, что может ее заставить посмотреть правде в глаза. И, честно говоря, то, что Гарри настолько в тебе заинтересован, не особо помогает.   
— Потому что она хотела выдать тебя за Гарри Поттера.   
— Да, пыталась, — вздохнула она. — С детства она практически вскармливала меня историями о мальчике-который-выжил. Я помню, как, когда мне было четырнадцать, она сказала, что я выгляжу, как Лили Поттер, — на этих словах она закатила глаза. — Ну вот честно, какой мужчина захочет спать с женщиной, выглядящей как его мать?   
Гермиона слегка рассмеялась и сделала глоток вина.   
— Может, чокнутый?   
Джиневра улыбнулась, и в этот момент к ним присоединился ее муж.   
— Что вас так позабавило? — поинтересовался Драко.   
— Кое-что очень нехорошее, — призналась она и облокотилась на него. — У меня ноги болят. Уведи меня с этой ужасной вечеринки.   
Драко усмехнулся и поцеловал ее в висок.  
— Давай поищем, где можно присесть.  
Музыка изменилась, и Гарри проскользнул сквозь толпу, присоединяясь к ним. Он обнял Гермиону за талию и вздохнул.  
— Я потанцевал с матерью и с Нарциссой. Полагаю, теперь мы можем сбежать отсюда.  
— Правда? Поскольку я вижу лорда Сэвиджа, направляющегося прямо сюда.   
Гарри нахмурился.   
— Он весь вечер пытается со мной поговорить. Неугомонный старый мерзавец.   
— И чего же он хочет? — спросил Драко.   
— Желает представить меня своей внучке, которая в мае закончит Хогвартс, — вздохнул Гарри. — Она же выглядит как ребенок.   
— Ну ей хотя бы семнадцать, — с ухмылкой сказала Гермиона и сделала глоток вина. — Единственный способ законно прервать ухаживания — предложить тебе брачный контракт, верно?   
— Именно, — подтвердил Гарри.   
— Лорд Поттер, — радостно произнес Сэвидж.   
— Лорд Сэвидж, — нахмурился Гарри.   
— Прошу нас простить, — сказал Драко и коротко ухмыльнулся в сторону Гарри. — Но моей супруге необходимо присесть.   
Гарри вздохнул, и после того, как Малфои их покинули, придвинулся ближе к Гермионе.   
— Я надеялся, что в воскресенье вы сможете отобедать с нами, лорд Поттер. Я бы хотел представить вам некоторых членов своей семьи, пока они в городе.   
— Прошу прощения, лорд Сэвидж, но в воскресенье я буду в Женеве, так как уже в понедельник вынужден давать показания во Всемирном суде. Меня не будет большую часть недели, а затем я отправлюсь со своей семьей на остров Блэков, — а затем посмотрел на Гермиону. — Вы же знакомы с мисс Грейнджер, не так ли?   
— Да, конечно, — с натянутой улыбкой ответил Сэвидж. — Нас представили ранее. Я признаться удивлен вашим постоянным нежеланием делать то, что от вас ожидают, лорд Поттер.   
— Забавно, а меня большую часть времени раздражает тот факт, что люди, которых я едва знаю, похоже, думают, что они имеют право принимать решения за меня. Мой отец не пытался вытворять подобного с того момента, как я убил Волдеморта. Тогда он понял, что я заслужил право жить своей собственной жизнью. Вероятно, вы не согласны.  
Сэвидж вспыхнул.   
— Вам никогда не приходило в голову, молодой человек, что в Британии найдется немало людей, которые не поблагодарят вас за убийство Темного Лорда?  
— Да, конечно, так оно и есть. У меня появилось соответствующее хобби — арестовывать их, — и после этого Гарри слегка наклонился вперед. — Так мне включать вас в этот список?   
Гермиона выдохнула, когда Сэвидж умчался прочь.   
— Ну, по крайней мере, он не будет пытаться всучить тебе свою внучку.  
— Только между нами, он уже давно в этом списке, — доверительно сообщил Гарри, ведя ее к выходу. — Он темный ублюдок с приличной историей подозрительного поведения. Я почти уверен, что его семья регулярно занимается темными искусствами, но мы так и не смогли найти ритуальное место. Он, вероятно, спрятал его под своим проклятым домом, который защищен благородными протоколами, если только я не смогу обвинить его в каком-нибудь преступлении. Он любит приглашать меня к себе домой, чтобы ткнуть меня носом, ведь я не смогу использовать любые улики, найденные во время визита, дабы арестовать его, поскольку обыск будет незаконным независимо от того, что я видел.  
— В Британии пэрам довольно многое сходит с рук.   
— Включая неоднократные убийства, — согласился Гарри. — Одна из причин, почему люди так недовольны мной и моей карьерой, заключается в том, что я нахожу законные и действенные способы лишать их привилегий и возможностей прятаться за протоколами. Последний человек, который пытался это сделать, пытаясь избежать ответственности, после шестимесячного расследования был арестован за уклонение от уплаты налогов, и вот тогда мне уже удалось раскрутить его по полной. Сейчас он отбывает двадцатилетний срок в Азкабане за разбойное нападение, кражу и ритуальное жертвоприношение домашнего эльфа.  
— Жалкий мерзавец, — пробормотала Гермиона, пока Гарри помогал ей надеть плащ. — Нужна помощь в уничтожении Сэвиджа? С удовольствием добавлю его в свой график исследований.  
— Только осторожно, — улыбнулся Гарри.   
— Естественно.

* * *

Гарри был более чем готов покинуть Женеву по окончании дачи показаний, выйдя из здания Всемирного суда. Так что он сразу же направился в банк, дабы воспользоваться групповым портключом. Он терпеть их не мог, поскольку предпочитал перемещаться один, но на данный момент больше желал покончить со Швейцарией. После возвращения он тут же направился домой, чтобы принять душ, а затем направиться в Министерство, чтобы увидеться с Гермионой. На работу ему не нужно было выходить до завтрашнего дня, так что он даже и не собирался заходить в своей отдел.  
Когда двери лифта открылись на этаже Отдела тайн, Гарри заметил, что там было пусто, а потому он направился за звуками разговора, которые привели его в новый кабинет Гермионы.  
Двери были открыты, так что он слегка переступил порог и прочистил горло. Пенелопа Кристалл вскочила со стула и, покраснев, что-то пробормотала и тут же ушла. Гермиона выдохнула воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Как тебе удается так выглядеть в джинсах и свитере?  
Гарри рассмеялся и прошел в кабинет, попутно закрывая за собой дверь.  
— Хорошая наследственность? А где все?  
— Вероятно, все еще на допросе в ДМП, — заметила Гермиона. — Со мной и Пенни уже закончили. — Что случилось?  
— Чжоу Чанг, — она провела рукой по волосам, которые сейчас были распущены, а не закручены в аккуратный пучок, который обычно она предпочитала на работе. — Она устроила скандал из-за распределения дел и направила на меня палочку.  
— Ты в порядке? — шокированно спросил Гарри.  
— Конечно, но, думаю, тебе следует знать, что она слетела с катушек и пыталась использовать Круцио.  
— Прошу прощения, — он буквально почувствовал, как его челюсть коснулась пола.  
— Именно. Проклятие меня, конечно, коснулось, но, вероятно, она никогда не использовала его до этого, а потому тут же исчезло. Меня проверили уже три колдомедика и твой отец, — она встала из-за стола. — Кроакер оглушил ее, швырнув в стену, по ходу, сломал ей руку, но эта травма была вылечена раньше, чем она успела сообразить. И она кричала на меня, что я все разрушила, — она приглашающе махнула ему на свое кресло. — Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Гарри нахмурился, но обошел ее стол и опустился в кресло. И тут же удивленно вздохнул, когда она оказалась у него на коленях, а лицом прижалась к его шее.  
— Испугалась?  
— Очень, — признала Гермиона. — Меня никто еще так не проклинал. И прежде чем ты прочтешь протокол моего допроса, я хочу тебе еще кое-что сказать.  
— Хорошо, слушаю, — спокойно произнес Гарри.  
— В понедельник Чжоу загнала меня в угол в дамской комнате и начала требовать, чтобы я прекратила ухаживания, поскольку у меня нет шансов сделать счастливым такого мужчину, как ты. Сказала, что я была глупа, когда сказала тебе "да" в самом начале, и что как только слетит блеск со всей этой историей о непорочной невесте, я застряну в браке с волшебником, который даже не удосужится быть верным.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты не приняла ее слова всерьез.  
— Нет, я... Я сказала ей отвалить. И затем: дело, над которым она работала, было вчера закрыто, так что признаю, что в порыве махонькой такой мести направила ее в исследовательскую командировку в Болгарию.  
— Гермиона, — фыркнул Гарри.  
— Знаю-знаю, но она вела себя ужасно по отношению ко мне. Мне надоело смотреть на ее самодовольное глупое лицо, и я подумала, что просто отправлю ее со-всем-несогласную-задницу на полгода в Болгарию. И как только я закончила с объявлениями о назначениях по делам, она вышла из себя. Она начала кричать на меня, что я разрушила ее планы, что я злая и что она ненавидит меня. Затем выхватив палочку, пыталась откруциатить меня. Будь у нее хоть капля таланта, она бы преуспела, поскольку мы все были слишком потрясены ее вспышкой, чтобы даже словесно ответить, не то что отразить проклятие, пока оно не коснулось меня. Хотя оно по итогу и ощутилось сильнее обычного жалящего, чем какого-либо еще. А она сама, насколько мне известно, все еще в Св.Мунго.  
— А еще она что-нибудь сказала?  
Гермиона просто пожала плечами.  
— Эй.  
— Сказала, что ты чрезвычайно требователен в сексуальном плане и что у меня нет надежды удовлетворить тебя в постели, — Гермиона густо покраснела и опустила глаза на свои руки.  
— Первое и самое главное, у нас с ней была краткосрочная сексуальная интрижка, когда мне было семнадцать. Что сказать, я тогда был буквально ходящей эрекцией. И все, что у нас было общего — секс. Я не горжусь этими отношениями. У меня было еще несколько подобных, и ими я тоже не горжусь. Но благодаря им я многому научился и, надеюсь, стал достойным любовником, а не парнем, для которого забраться в дамские трусики — испытание всей жизни. И откровенно говоря, я никогда не изменял своим партнершам. Не такого мужчину из меня растил мой отец, — он вздохнул. — Все это есть в твоем допросе, да?  
— Да, мне очень жаль, — со смешком ответила Гермиона.  
— Это не твоя вина, — он слегка приподнял ее и поглубже уселся в кресло. — Вся эта ситуация сама по себе довольно странная. Я думал, что она достаточно умна, чтобы не бросаться Непростительными. Успешно или нет, но теперь ее ждет прямая дорога в Азкабан на всю жизнь.  
— Я согласна, что это абсолютно за пределами ее обычного поведения, потому и предложила проверить ее на проклятия или модифицированные зелья, — сказала Гермиона. — А мне нравится это, ну, сидеть у тебя на коленях.  
— И я не против этого, — признался Гарри, ухмыльнувшись, когда она рассмеялась. — Пока я был в отъезде, то прочитал книгу о медальоне Дианы.  
— Зачем? — она посмотрела на него.  
— Затем что ты носишь его уже больше десяти лет и мне стало интересно почему, — признался Гарри. — У него хватило сил привести тебя в чувство после усиленного оглушающего. Мне импонирует эта способность, и мне любопытно, как можно использовать такой вид магии для защиты авроров в полевых условиях.  
— Я займусь этим вопросом, — сказала Гермиона. — Поскольку ты прав, для полевых агентов такая защита лишней не будет. У тебя были какие-то еще вопросы?  
— В основном меня интересовало свобода в сфере прикосновений к тебе.  
— В большей степени это зависит от меня и буду ли я в сознании, дабы определить в опасности, ли я, — призналась Гермиона. — В него встроен комплекс чар, определяющий намерения и способные предупредить меня. Например, он нагревается, когда я нахожусь в одной комнате с тобой. Так было с тех пор, как нас представили.  
— Но почему?  
— Просто подсказывает, что нахожу тебя привлекательным, — ухмыльнулась она.  
— Удобно, — фыркнул Гарри.  
— Но это своего рода мягкое и нежное тепло, так что я знаю, что ты не причинишь мне вреда. А каждый раз, когда я оказывалась около Рона Уизли, медальон нещадно вибрировал.  
— Потому, что он был опасен для тебя.  
— Да, и я невероятно счастлива, что на суде не всплыли такие особенности медальона, поскольку это принесло еще больше проблем, если бы волшебники знали, что я могу, только войдя в комнату, тут же указать на тех, кто хотят причинить мне вред.  
— Кто еще? — нахмурился Гарри.  
— Гарри, — покраснела Гермиона.  
— Я просто, — он вздохнул. — Я не стану впадать в истерику, но если среди тех, с кем я работаю, есть парни, способные избить или, хуже того, изнасиловать женщину, то я бы действительно хотел об этом знать.  
— Ни на кого из тех авроров, с которыми я пересекалась, медальон не реагировал в таком качестве. С Перси Уизли он до последнего времени не переходил черту, но теперь каждый раз, когда я прохожу мимо, медальон буквально дрожит от раздражения. Он определенно обвиняет меня в заключении брата, и том, как в его семье относятся теперь из-за этого.  
— Самим нужно было понять, что Рон больной ублюдок, до того, как он причинил столько вреда, — произнес Гарри. — Ты ни в чем не виновата, и я уже получил два заявления на Рона, которые не имеют никакого отношения к тебе. Как минимум, еще одну ведьму из сотрудниц Министерства он шантажом заставил заниматься с ним сексом. Но ожидаю, что вскоре их станет больше.  
Дверь в ее кабинет распахнулась. Невилл пристально посмотрел на них.  
— Вы были правы. Чанг находилась под действием Империуса как минимум последние сутки. Сейчас проводим проверку всего персона Министерства на воздействие каких-либо заклинаний. Так что оба тащите свои задницы на проверку. Если посмеете сопротивляться, то я просто оглушу обоих.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что он серьезно, — непринужденно заметила Гермиона.  
— Он всегда невероятно серьезно подходит к оглушению людей, — согласился Гарри.

* * *

После проверки Гарри проводил ее домой, а после тщательного контроля щитов вокруг ее квартиры отправился домой, чтобы встретиться с семьей. После долгого душа Гермиона ходила по квартире, размышляя о ситуации с Чжоу. То, что ее враждебность к ней не была искусственной, сомнений не вызывало, но получается, что кто-то использовал это в своих интересах. Ведь найдя того, кто уже ненавидит ее, преступнику было гораздо проще заставить Чжоу напасть на нее. Очевидно, ей повезло, что личность другой ведьмы была больше склонна к жестокости, а не к радикальному решению вопроса, иначе бы уже была мертва. Гермиона сомневалась, что в таком случае Чанг потерпела бы неудачу с убийственным проклятьем, поскольку для его применения не требовалось и половины тех навыков и намерений, что требовались для Круцио.  
Она знала, что Аврорат займется тщательным расследованием и точно выяснят, кто и зачем проклял Чанг, ведь на том человеке лежала ответственность за как минимум два Непростительных. И если расследование проведут спустя рукава, то это однозначно привлечет внимание МКМ. Она верила, что парни из отдела Гарри все сделают правильно, но не могла избавиться от мыслей о проблеме в целом и надвигающейся угрозы. Она сомневалась, что тот, кто все это заварил, был доволен неудачей Чанг. А если же это просто была неудача, то, вероятно, пытка и была конечной целью, а не ее смерть. Она была уверена, что ДМП быстро во всем разберется.  
Стук в дверь вырвал ее из вороха мыслей, и она направилась к ней. Проверка показала, что по ту сторону находится лорд Лонгботтом. Она не очень хорошо знала его, несмотря на то, что он был крестным братом Гарри. В начале ухаживаний у пары довольно большая свобода в плане общения с родственниками и друзьями. Гермиона открыла дверь.  
— Лорд Лонгботтом.  
— Просто Невилл, пожалуйста. Могу я войти?  
— Да, конечно, — она отошла от двери и позволила ему пройти. — Есть какие-то подвижки?  
— Да, и мне нужно задать несколько вопросов. Как вам известно, Главный Аврор не занимается этим делом, чтобы не было никаких проблем с личным интересом. Я только закончил разговаривать с ним, и он предложил спросить вас о кое-чем конкретном.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Гермиона и предложила ему присесть. — Хотите чая?  
— Нет, но спасибо. Я буду предельно откровенен, поскольку понимаю, что так будет предпочтительнее. В общем, Чжоу Чанг была отправлена для того, чтобы уничтожить вас. И нам остается только поблагодарить ее образ мыслей за то, что она предпочла именно такой путь. Человек, наложивший на нее Империус, не полностью контролировал ее, а потому у в этой ситуации у нее была какая-никакая, все же свобода воли. И этого оказалось достаточно, дабы предпочесть пытать вас, а не убить. Обвинения ей предъявлены не будут, ввиду того, что она сама была проклята, но из Отдела тайн ее навсегда уберут однозначно. Но вот что с ней будет дальше, я не знаю, поскольку этот вопрос еще обсуждался, когда я ушел, дабы поговорить с Гарри.  
— Понятно, кажется, она и так наказана за то, что была проклята и пыталась проклясть меня.  
— Официально она уволена из Отдела тайн по результатам допроса, когда действие проклятия было подавлено. Кроакер заявил, что не позволит ей работать в своем департаменте и, вероятно, в ближайшее время он допросит весь свой персонал и проведет чистку рядов. И возвращаясь к вопросу почему я здесь: мне нужен список людей в Министерстве, которые заставляют вас чувствовать себя некомфортно.  
— Некомфортно, — повторила Гермиона. — В каком плане?  
— Волшебники, которым вы отказали, ведьмы, которые негативно высказывались по поводу вашего повышения или личной жизни. К тому же, мисс Грейнджер, прошу вас добавить в этот список тех людей, с кем вы ни за что не хотели бы остаться наедине.  
— Что вы собираете делать с этим списком?  
— Я аккуратно займусь каждым из них. Никто не узнает, откуда этот список. В этом вопросе я буду относиться к вам, как конфиденциальному источнику.  
Гермиона глубоко вздохнула.  
— Некоторые из них будут мужчинами, которые испытывают ко мне неприемлемый сексуальный интерес.  
— Хорошо, тогда приступим. Для начала список, касающийся угроз.  
— Тео Нотт, Перси Уизли, Майкл Корнер, — она прикусила губу, заметив, как Невилл шокированно уставился на нее, услышав имя аврора. — Перси обвиняет меняв том что случилось с его братом. Я слышала, как одному из своих друзей он сказал, что я — фригидная грязнокровка, которой нужно показать ее место.  
Невилл сделал пометку.  
— Нотт?  
— Думаю, что я нахожусь в безопасности от его грубых приставаний только потому, что у меня есть медальон. Я старалась не подпускать его близко, пока о нем не стало известно. Через несколько дней после суда мы ехали вместе в лифте, где он заявил, что мне не стоит полагаться на такую безделушку, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности. И предложил стать моим покровителем, объяснив это тем, что сомневается в том, что Гарри действительно собирается инициировать процесс ухаживания. Но с тех пор, как Гарри преподнес свой первый дар, он даже не смотрел в мою сторону.  
— А Корнер?  
Гермиона видела, что он изо всех сил старается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.  
— Мы никогда не общались с ним лично, но то, как он наблюдает за мной, вызывает подозрения. И рядом с ним мне крайне некомфортно.  
Невилл кивнул.  
— Моя бабушка носила медальон Дианы, пока не вышла замуж.  
Гермиона немного расслабилась.  
— Она рассказала вам, как он работает?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, ладно, медальон подсказывает мне, что Майкл Корнер находит меня привлекательной, но это, конечно, не ощущается совсем насильственно. Скорее излишне напряженно, мне очень неуютно рядом с ним.  
— И внимание Корнера нежелательно.  
— Очень, — подтвердила Гермиона. — Не знаю, почему я считаю его угрозой, но все это может зависеть из-за моей собственности неопытности и его... — она покраснела и отвела взгляд.  
— Похоти? — спросил Невилл. — Его намерения излишне похотливы?  
Гермиона резко выдохнула и кивнула.  
— Только не записывайте это. Я не знаю, прочитает ли Гарри этот список.  
— Несмотря на то, что он не участвует в расследовании, у него постоянным доступ к материалам. Гарри очень ответственно относится к своей работе, особенно если ему приходится только следить за ходом дела, — вздохнул Невилл. — Но у него уже есть претензии к Корнеру из-за того, что произошло в суде. Корнер вместе с Бутом дежурили неделю, и с тех пор им не поручали никаких серьезных дел. Я не буду вообще указывать его имя, но тщательнее займусь им. Если я сочту, что его интерес к вам может стать проблемой, то лично предупрежу. Но вы очень привлекательны, а потому мужчины всегда будут считать вас привлекательной, и это, увы, не изменится вне зависимости от статуса ваших отношений.  
— Увлечение и восхищение чувствуется по-другому, нежели откровенный сексуальный интерес, — призналась Гермиона. — Мой медальон сейчас немного теплый, так что я знаю, что вы считаете мне привлекательной, но это как-то отдаленно.  
— Ну, я женат, — заметил Невилл.  
— Вы будете удивлены, для какого числа волшебников это не является проблемой или препятствием, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Ладно, вернемся к списку. Что касается людей, которым я не доверяю, то первой в списке была бы Чжоу Чанг, случись составлять нам его до того, как она прокляла меня, потому что она ужасно относилась ко мне с самого начала моей работы, а с тех пор, как стало известно об личных интересах ко мне Главного Аврора, то стало вообще кошмарно. Мне не очень легко, да и никогда не было, заводить подруг, но как бы то ни было, Лиза Турпин и Су Ли, с которыми я работаю в Отделе Тайн, не особо любят меня, так что я просто избегаю их компанию. С остальными сотрудниками я в хороших отношениях. А с Пенелопой Кристалл и Мораг МакДугал я общаюсь больше всего. Демельза Робинс — с ней я поссорилась еще в Хогвартсе, и теперь она избегает меня. Виктория Фробишер тоже была гриффиндоркой, но она игнорировала меня, пока я была в школе. Фэй Данбар — бывшая соседка по комнате. Сейчас она тоже избегает меня, но не думаю, что я ей не нравлюсь.  
— Возможно, как и большинству из нас, ей стыдно за то, что просто ничего не сделала, когда вас практически убили. Тогда в суде вы преуменьшили значение того, что произошло на лестнице, мисс Грейнджер. Вы пролетели два лестничных пролета, и лишь только вовремя сдвинувшиеся ступеньки позволили вам не сломать себе шею. После того, как вы перевелись, Макгонагалл никогда не позволяла нам забыть вас. Помню, однажды на шестом курсе во время Трансфигурации она задала нам вопрос, на который не смог ответить ни один человек в классе. Тогда она ехидно заметила, что будь вы на тот момент в классе, вы бы точно знали ответ.  
— Я не знала… не знала об этом, — покраснела Гермиона.  
— Мы это заслужили. И мы определенно не заслуживали того, чтобы забыть об этом, и поскольку Рон не признавался в содеянном, Гриффиндор просто не участвовал в борьбе за кубок школы все те годы, что вы должны были бы учиться вместе с нами. В последний учебный день каждого года она просила признаться, и когда этого не происходило она снимала пятьсот очков с факультета.  
— Не удивительно, что многие из вас обижаются на меня, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона.  
— О, это не обида. Это унижение, — признался Невилл. — Мерлин, когда объявили на международном уровне, а затем и Дамблдор всей школе, о том, что вы получили десять С.О.В, после этого все когтевранцы перестали общаться с нашим факультетом. Они намеренно проиграли нам во всех квиддичных матчах, чтобы весь шестой курс с нами не пересекаться.  
— Гарри никогда об этом не упоминал.  
— Ну, это наш позор и не ваша проблема, — заметил Невилл.  
— Директор Дамблдор ежегодно присылал мне письма, — поделилась Гермиона. — И каждое начиналось с извинений, а затем шли поздравления по поводу моих академических успехов. Он устроил мое собеседование в МКМ и мое знакомство с Луи Бертраном. Дамблдор тогда сказал, что мы с Луи — родственные души, и он будет прекрасным наставником для меня. И оказался прав, — после этих слов она прочистила горло. — Я не считаю этих ведьм угрозой для себя, но, вероятно, я не очень хороший оценщик в этом плане, поскольку никогда не считала Чжоу способной на физическую угрозу до сегодняшнего дня. Лаванда Браун не разговаривает со мной, перестала сразу после суда.  
— Она считает, что влюблена в Рона Уизли. В Хогвартсе они встречались, и Лаванда считала, что после школы он на ней женится. Он этого не сделал, к тому же отказался признать ребенка, который у нее был, несмотря на то, что заклинание отцовства доказало, что мальчик именно его. Артуру Уизли пришлось признать мальчика как внука, но Рона никогда не заставляли поступать, как нужно, когда вопрос касался денег. На самом деле я абсолютно уверен, что именно Джордж и Фред Уизли выплачивают ей алименты.  
— Только я решила, что он не может быть большим… придурком, — покачала головой Гермиона. — Хорошо, единственной угрозой, кроме Чжоу, можно назвать только Ромильду Вейн. Она угрожала мне через пару дней после того, как Гарри официально инициировал ухаживания. Я знаю, что он недолго встречался с ней пару лет назад, и то, что он бросил ее прямо на какой-то вечеринке, но подробностей не знаю, никогда не интересовалась.  
— Мерлин, эта девчонка, — вздохнул Невилл и откинулся на спинку стула. — Она пыталась переспать с Аттикусом Блэком. Она, конечно, отрицает это, но Аттикус был готов поклясться магией. Гарри гиперзащищающий в отношении своих родственников, но особенно в отношении Аттикуса. Он был так рад, что у него появился младший брат. Он днями носил его на руках после официального усыновления. Леди Изабель постоянно накладывала на них чары, чтобы Гарри не выронил его случайно.  
— Так мило, — рассмеялась Гермиона.  
— И к тому же, в отличие от остальных детей лорда Блэка, Аттикус больше похож на Гарри.  
— Поскольку лорд Блэк усыновил и его тоже.  
— Да, думаю, так и есть. Мерлин знает, что он никогда не делал ни малейшего различия между своими детьми, даже если младшие единогласно будут заявлять, что Гарри его любимчик. Отношения между Гарри и Сириусом очень особенные, возможно, из-за Джеймса и Лили Поттер, которых Сириус просто обожал. После их смерти он цеплялся за Гарри, а Гарри цеплялся за него в ответ. На самом деле их невозможно было разлучить, хотя Министерство и пыталось это сделать. Но дед Сириуса, Арктурус, буквально обрушился на Визенгамот, как тонна кирпичей, когда они попытались заставить Сириуса отдать Гарри. Вся семья Блэк сплотилась вокруг них, а эта семья всегда обладала большой властью. Возможно, даже слишком большой, по мнению некоторых, но в конце концов Гарри остался с Сириусом, и он вырос, готовый встретить свою судьбу.  
— А Чжоу рассказала, почему все-таки не убила меня?  
— Да, — сказал Невилл, отложив блокнот и перо. — Она хотела разрушить вашу жизнь.  
— Разрушить, — Гермиона потерла виски. — Неужели все это из-за ее недолгих отношений с Гарри? Мне кажется, что для таких обстоятельств это слишком экстремально. Я бы ожидала чего-то подобного, если бы ситуация была связана с Роном, так как именно из-за моих обвинений его упекли за решетку.  
— А что насчет личностей или каких-то дел за границей?  
Гермиона нахмурилась.  
— Точно ничего личного. Я работала над несколькими громкими делами в качестве исследователя, но не участвовала в арестах или судебных делах. Хотя тут, конечно, можно вспомнить про ковен Высшей гвардии. Я засекла и помешала им совершить один ритуал, а затем исследовала его, и эти результаты впоследствии сыграли важнейшую роль в осуждении всех семи ведьм.  
— Я уже успел ознакомиться с материалами того дела. Вы нигде не упоминаетесь по имени, а также в деле нет ваших показаний. Хотя вами была проделала выдающаяся работа, но я не думаю, что она имеет какое-то отношение к нынешней ситуации. Честно говоря, глядя на все, что есть на данный момент, у меня только две версии: дело касается Рона Уизли или же Гарри.  
Гермиона кивнула.  
— Буквально уверена, что он хорошо к этому отнесется. 


	6. Шестая

Гарри заявился в ее кабинет вскоре после начала рабочего дня. Молча опустился в кресло для посетителей и уставился на нее.   
— Ты решил подработать в качестве предмета мебели? Если так, то я даже не злюсь.   
— Ты, — рассмеялся Гарри, проведя рукой по волосам. — Ромильда Вейн.   
— А, это. Она просто приказала мне расстаться с тобой, в противном случае, мол, заставит меня поплатиться. Что бы это ни значило. Я предложила ей перенести нашу встречу на помост для дуэлей, чтобы она там озвучила свое недовольство, но она убежала, как обиженный ребенок.   
— Она пыталась переспать с моим братом, — нахмурился Гарри.   
— Невилл рассказал.   
— Аттикус тогда только полгода как закончил Хогвартс, и она до смерти его перепугала. Его колотило и стошнило раньше, чем он смог рассказать, как все было. Он думал, что я буду его обвинять. Пришлось дать ему успокаивающее зелье. Если бы его так расстроил волшебник, то я бы просто уничтожил его на месте. Но ее? Все, что я мог сделать, так это расстаться с ней. Наша мать, к слову, с тех самых пор мстит ей. Даже не могу представить, чего она добивалась, угрожая тебе. Я бы ни за что к ней не притронулся больше, даже будь она последней женщиной на Земле. Отец тогда подготовил заявление против нее, но Аттикус умолял его не давать делу ход.   
— Сексуальное домогательство? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.  
— Нет, она ударила Аттикуса после того, как он отказал ей. Сломала ему челюсть. А он же не мог ответить ей, даже в попытке защититься, так что она ударила его еще дважды, прежде чем Эстер вошла в комнату. Ромильда сразу попыталась заявить, что Аттикус недвусмысленно прикасался к ней, — вздохнул Гарри. — Аттикус — гей, Гермиона. Он бы ни за что не прикоснулся к Ромильде или любой другой ведьме ни из-за секса, ни из-за денег.   
— Я хочу пнуть ее под зад, — нахмурилась Гермиона.   
— Тогда тебе нужно вставать в очередь желающих. Как бы то ни было, все это всплыло именно посреди этих разборок, что только еще больше расстроило Аттикуса, поскольку он боялся, что отец будет в ярости. Но все это привело к большому семейному собранию, где отец очень серьезно сказал нам всем, что ему все равно, с кем мы хотим трахаться, пока мы счастливы и любимы. Поэтому Эстер, которой тогда было пятнадцать, сразу же выпалила, что встречается с парнем из Слизерина, — после этих слов Гермиона залилась смехом.  
— Надо было видеть его лицо, — тоже рассмеялся Гарри. — В любом случае, это была большая заварушка, и что бы там Ромильда ни думала, нет ни единого шанса, что ее снова будут рады видеть в моей семье. Если бы я снова начал с ней встречаться, то родители тут же запихнули бы меня в Св. Мунго. Я обязательно расскажу матери об этом инциденте. В последнее время она как-то не особо усердствовала, мстя Ромильде, так что пора ей вернутся в форму.   
— Я и сама могу постоять за себя.   
— Конечно, можешь, но ты же не откажешь моей матери в таком маленьком удовольствии? — поинтересовался Гарри.   
— Ты прав, Ромильда сама виновата, — покачав головой, согласилась Гермиона.   
* * *  
Гермиону вызвали в Аврорат сразу после обеда, который ей пришлось провести в одиночестве. Большинство сотрудников Министерства уже отдыхали, поскольку сегодня был Сочельник. Выходя из лифта, она мысленно составляла список дел, которые нужно было закончить до того, как она отправится к родителям. Тем временем Перси Уизли выходил из основного конференц-зала с красным, как помидор, лицом и, очевидно, очень злым. Она попыталась отойти в сторону с пути его следования, но тот упрямо шел прямо на нее. Не беспокоясь, что авроры уже двинулись в их направлении, Гермиона вытащила сверкающий медный посох гоблинской работы и сунула украшенный кристаллами наконечник прямо под подбородок Перси, прежде чем он успел хоть что-то сказать.   
Уизли поднял руки вверх и отступил. Учитывая, что он был почти на шесть дюймов выше нее, то выглядело это забавно.   
— Я правда очень устала от того, что люди не уважают мои границы, — начала Гермиона. — Это твое единственное предупреждение, Персиваль. Ты не разговариваешь со мной, не подходишь близко ко мне и даже не смеешь пытаться прикоснуться ко мне, — она проткнула посохом его кожу, и по кристаллу потекла кровь. — Я недооценила эту пустую трату плоти, крови и магии, которую ты называешь братом. И эту ошибку я с тобой не повторю. Я понятно объясняю?  
— Понятно, — хрипло ответил он.   
Она слегла отодвинула от него посох, а кровь вытерла об его мантию.   
— Ты же уходил, не так ли? — он обошел ее и буквально влетел в лифт. Только после этого она опустила посох и осмотрела комнату, сфокусировавшись на Невилле. — Лорд Лонгботтом, я пришла немного раньше на встречу. Надеюсь, это не страшно?   
— Абсолютно, — ухмыльнулся Невилл.   
Убрав посох на место, она прошла в конференц-зал. Стол был завален пергаментами, так что она присела в самое дальнее от документов кресло.   
— Чем я могу помочь?   
— Чжоу Чанг мертва, — произнес Невилл, закрыв дверь.   
— Что? — кровь отхлынула с ее лица.   
— Ее ядро было уничтожено, и вследствие этого она умерла. Все произошло практически мгновенно, так что она не страдала. Со времен войны не фиксировались проблемы с ядром во время снятия проклятия со времен войны. Гарри сейчас в Св. Мунго, опрашивает медперсонал, дабы убедиться, что не было никакой халатности.  
— Но?   
— Ее родители настаивали на всем самом лучшем, так что лечением занимались лишь самые опытные целители, к тому же участвовал разрушитель проклятий из Гринготтса, — Невилл присел. — В последний раз подобное происходило с человеком, которого проклял сам Волдеморт. Тот, кто проклял Чанг, определенно был силен.   
— Как минимум чародей, — пробормотала Гермиона. — А их меньше сотни во всей Британии. А магов?  
— В Министерстве работают всего три сотрудника уровня маг. Двое из них сейчас находятся в этой комнате и третий — Гарри. Откровенно говоря, не будь ты жертвой, то большинство бы уже сочло тебя виновной.   
— А Перси ведь волшебник уровня не меньше чародея.   
— Да, и я заставил его поклясться магией, что он ни в каком виде не проклинал Чжоу. Он, конечно, был в бешенстве, но клятву принес. С остальных с подходящим уровнем магии уже взяли клятвы. А мы с Гарри свои произнесли до того, как он отправился в Св. Мунго. Сделали это на глазах всего отдела.   
— И ты хочешь, чтобы и я сделала это.   
— Да.  
— Не обижаюсь, — кивнула она, вставая. — Тогда давай покончим с этим, и ты сможешь вернуться к работе. Я предоставлю тебе своих исследователей, конечно же, после того, как закончится наша внутренняя проверка.   
Невилл открыл дверь, и она заметила, что большинство мужчин и женщин в отдела стояли там же, где и были, когда она только заходила.   
— Стандартную клятву и только, — проинструктировал Невилл.  
Гермиона достала палочку.   
— Я, Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер, торжественно клянусь своей магией, что не проклинала Чжоу Чанг заклинанием Империус. Да будет так, — и после этого зажгла небольшой огонек на кончике своей палочки, а затем убрала ее и повернулась к Невиллу. — Правда, я использовала на ней заглушающее месяца четыре назад. Но оно продлилось всего час.  
— Благодарю, мисс Грейнджер, — со смешком произнес Невилл.   
* * *  
Гарри слушал отчет целителя, не глядя на родителей Чжоу. Его короткая интрижка с ней после Хогвартса стала основным источником разногласий между ним и Сиан Чангом в течение нескольких лет. Со смертью Чжоу появилась возможность исследовать магическую подпись проклявшего, но она оказалась сильно повреждена и могла показать лишь частичное совпадение. Удалось лишь установить, что их подозреваемый — мужчина.   
— Ваше мнение, целитель?   
— Проклинающий — мужчина, с полностью развитым магическим ядром. Я бы сказал, что он не сильнее, чем чародей, но в это заклинание он вложился по полной. У самой мисс Чанг было достаточное количество неиспользованной магии, к тому же она сама из древней семьи, так что тут можно прибавить еще и родовую магию. Но ее подчинили себе чистой силой. Я бы не удивился, обнаружив, что в настоящее время нападавший магически истощен или очень близок к этому. Поначалу мы считали, что она находилась под проклятием всего лишь двадцать четыре часа, но после глубокого изучения стало ясно, что под воздействием подчиняющего она была около недели.   
— А вы уверены насчет пола заклинателя? — спросил мистер Чанг. — У моей дочери были проблемы с одной из коллег.   
— Сиан, это Чжоу применила Круцио к Гермионе Грейнджер.   
— Возможно, она таким образом просто попыталась освободиться от Империуса, который мисс Грейнджер и наслала на нее, — злорадно произнес Чанг. — Я требую, чтобы ее взяли под следствие, Поттер.   
— В этом нет необходимости, — произнес Невилл, стоя в дверях кабинета целителя. — Только что я попросил мисс Грейнджер принести клятву в присутствии всего Аврората относительно происшествия с мисс Чанг. И она сделала это без колебаний. Более того, мисс Грейнджер не была коллегой вашей дочери, а ее начальницей. Я сожалею вашей утрате, мистер Чанг, но не позволю вам разрушать репутацию блестящей и трудолюбивой женщины только потому, что ваша дочь была завистливой маленькой девочкой, которая привлекла внимание какого-то единомышленника. Я беседовал с ней до того, как началось разрушение проклятия, и Чжоу совсем не извинялась за то, что она пыталась сделать. Во всяком случае, она была куда более разочарована тем, что не причинила вреда мисс Грейнджер. В любом случае, лорд Поттер не занимается расследованием по делу о проклятии вашей дочери. Его единственная задача здесь, в Св. Мунго, установить, умерла ли ваша дочь от проклятия или потому, что кто-то просто не справляется со своей работой.   
— И каково же ваше заключение, лорд Поттер? — покраснев от ярости, выпалил Чанг.   
— Я все еще в процессе расследования, мистер Чанг. Мне придется изучить ее медицинскую карту, а так же опросить всех, кто связан с разрушением проклятия. Вы будете уведомлены до того, как я подам свой окончательный отчет в Министерство. Невилл, я приложу копию заключения к твоему делу о проклятии, — и с этими словами Гарри уже собрался было уходить, когда мистер Чан прочистил горло.   
— Это все твоя вина. Моя дочь мертва из-за тебя и твоего дурацкого увлечения неподходящей ведьмой. Достаточно было уже сделано уступок для тебя, несмотря на твой статус крови. Мы проигнорировали выбор твоего отца, в надежде, что ты поймешь и примешь свой долг перед нашим обществом.   
— Я пожертвовал достаточным для магической Британии, мистер Чанг, и мне все равно, согласны вы с этим или нет. Смерть Чжоу — не моя вина. Я пытаюсь быть учтивым, поскольку понимаю, что вы переживаете неизмеримую потерю, так что не вижу смысла сейчас затевать спор со мной о том, что вас абсолютно не касается.   
И Гарри ушел быстрее, чем Чанг успел ответить. Никому не пошло бы на пользу, если они сцепились бы посреди Св.Мунго. Десять минут спустя он сделал копию бумаг о вскрытии для Невилла и погрузился в размышления в своем кабинете. Он надеялся поужинать с Гермионой вечером, учитывая его и ее планы провести праздники со своими семьями, но, как выяснилось, этому не суждено было произойти.   
Когда же он вернулся в свой кабинет, его брат Аттикус уже сидел в кресле для посетителей.   
— Привет.   
— Я узнал о Чанг. Ты в порядке?   
— В порядке, — пробормотал Гарри и, проходя мимо, похлопал его по плечу. — Мы были не в ладах последние годы.   
— Но когда-то же она была для тебя особенной, — заметил Аттикус.   
— Это да, — вздохнул Гарри. — Ее отец обвиняет меня во всех этой неразберихе. Очевидно, если бы я не выпендривался и просто женился на милой чистокровной девушке, как они того и хотели, то Чжоу была бы жива и невредима.   
— Да они ведут себя так, как будто ты своей жизнью им обязан, — вытянув ноги, пробормотал Аттикус. — Как будто ты уже не пожертвовал достаточно? Чертовы придурки. Из достоверных источников узнал, что твоя ведьмочка носит посох.   
— Так и есть, правда, я его не видел, — сказал Гарри. — Меня там не было, когда она направила его на Перси. Кажется, она добралась до точки кипения в вопросах с рыжими.   
— Хорошо, что ты не один из них, — ухмыльнулся Аттикус, а затем посмотрел на часы. — У меня есть планы на ужин, но я могу их отменить, если хочешь.  
— Нет, иди уже. Это, вероятно, последнее спокойное свидание, прежде чем родители потребуют представить им этого беднягу.   
Аттикус кивнул и встал. Но, надевая пальто, замер.   
— А ты знаешь почему?   
— Почему что?   
— Почему так много из старых семей хотят, чтобы ты женился на одной из них? Почему их это так заботит?  
— Потому, что они убедили себя, что на войне я сражался, чтобы защитить их, что мои ценности не так уж и сильно отличаются от их, и то, что они ничем не обязаны сыну маглорожденной ведьмы. К тому же все они хотят бравировать фразой, мол, даже Гарри Поттер предпочитает чистокровную ведьму. Они спят и видят, как бы уничтожить историю моей семьи, чтобы и дальше спокойно лелеять веру, что магическая сила равна чистой крови. А ведьмы, как моя мама и Гермиона, яркие доказательства того, насколько же глупа эта вера.   
— Это же ненормально.  
— Большинство людей и так не особо рациональны. Сиан Чанг был готов спорить со мной практически над трупом своего единственного дитя.   
* * *  
Гарри споткнулся об ботинки Аттикуса, пытаясь добраться до входной двери. Проклиная его вполголоса, он подхватил их и забросил их в шкаф, одновременно открывая дверь. Щиты не выказали никаких предупреждений, так что дверь можно было смело открывать. Гермиона уставилась на него, выгнув бровь.   
— Ужасно выглядишь.   
— Мне позволено так выглядеть в собственной квартире. Мой брат пытается убить меня, разбрасывая обувь в стратегически важных местах, — и Гарри, протянув руку, провел ее сквозь щиты. — Я думал, что ты первым делом отправишься к родителям.   
— Ну, вчера вечером мы так и не увиделись, учитывая все произошедшее, и я, — она протянула ему подарочный пакет. — Я решила рискнуть, надеясь, что ты еще не ушел к родителям.   
— Я уже час как опаздываю, — признался Гарри. — Получил уже два негодующих звонка через камин от близнецов. Так что просто протянул им их подарки оба раза, и они оставили меня в покое. Поразительно, как все-таки легко отвлечь двух одиннадцатилеток. Хорошо, что я приготовил еще две пары подарков для каждого из них, это даст мне еще как минимум час, — и провел ее на кухню. — Я как раз собирался приготовить чай.   
— А где Аттикус?   
— Со своим парнем; я стараюсь не лезть в чужие дела, но уже пригрозил тому всем, чем можно, если он разобьет сердце моему брату.   
— Гарри, — рассмеялась Гермиона.   
— Аттикус очень чувствительный, — заспорил Гарри. — Как бы то ни было, и у меня есть для тебя подарок, но я хотел бы вручить его, напомнив, что я совершенно без ума от тебя.  
Она рассмеялась.   
— Хорошо. Тогда сперва я выпью чаю.  
Вскоре они уже сидели на диване в гостиной, занимавшей большую часть квартиры. Он достал тщательно завернутую коробку и положил ей на колени.  
— Ты нервничаешь, — посмотрела на него Гермиона.  
— Я был очень рад, что протокол избавил меня от необходимости преподнести первый дар, — заметил Гарри. — В этой части я не очень хорош с женщинами. Чаще всего делаю неправильный выбор, который или обижает, или разочаровывает. Так что я в растерянности. Это так сложно.   
— Я не буду обижена или разочарована, — пообещала Гермиона. Она осторожно развернула коробку и замерла, когда поняла: коробка стала похожа на ту, в которой была доставлена ее книга — в комплекте с гербом.  
— Это не второй мой дар. Согласно протоколу, для этого еще слишком рано, — Гарри прикусил губу. — Это просто традиция, чтобы подарки от герцога Гриффиндорского преподносились таким образом.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотала Гермиона, снимая крышку. И, открыв лежащую внутри коробочку, глубоко вздохнула. — Ох, — она осторожно коснулась пальчиком таитянских жемчужин разных оттенков серого, черного и серебряного, нанизанных на платиновую цепочку. — Просто великолепно. Это то, что ты выбрал до книги?  
— Ага.  
— Без ума, да?   
— Не то слово, — признал он со смешком.   
— Ну, довольно неплохо для тебя. Я уже влюблена в него, — она достала ожерелье из коробки, и Гарри помог его надеть. — Я хотела подарить тебе кое-что особенное, так что связалась с кое-кем из Сингапура, — и, подхватив подарочный пакет, с которым пришла, она протянула его.   
Гарри убрал бумагу, скрывающую содержимое, и тут же из пакета полился мерцающий свет. Осторожно он достал стеклянный бокс, огненный бокс. И глубоко вздохнул.  
— Гермиона.   
— Я хотела, чтобы ты... Я знаю, что у некоторых в Британии проблемы с тем фактом, что ты змееуст, но у меня нет, так что я решила, что лучший способ показать это…  
— Подарить мне стихийного змея, — произнес Гарри. — Я... вау, — он передвинул бокс так, чтобы можно было рассмотреть сияющее рубиновое яйцо, купающееся в огненной ванне.   
— Она вылупится где-то в феврале, — Гермиона прикусила губу. — Я облажалась с таким подарком?   
— Нет, дорогая, совсем нет. Никто не дарил мне ничего настолько идеально прежде. Моя семья не особо обращает внимание на то, что я змееуст, но не могу сказать, что при этом отец принял все настолько, чтобы купить мне змею. Не могу дождаться, чтобы познакомиться с ней.   
* * *  
Гермиона поняла, что сделала ошибку, придя в жемчуге к родителям, но, честно говоря, ей так не хотелось его снимать. Она зачаровала медальон, чтобы тот стал невидимым, дабы избежать очередного спора, но ее кузина нашла, чем привлечь всеобщее внимание: жемчуг и отсутствующий парень. Родители были поражены таким подарком, еще больше тем, как легко она его приняла. В этом ожерелье было что-то, что взывало к ней, и это не казалось чем-то странным или неправильным.  
— Хлоя сказала нам, что встречаешься с пэром, Гермиона.  
Гермиона посмотрела на дедушку с маминой стороны и попыталась улыбнуться, хотя больше всего ей хотелось пнуть Хлою.  
— Да, Гарри и я работаем вместе.   
— На своей супер-пупер государственной службе, — выпалила Хлоя, но это звучало настолько саркастично, но явно выдавало ее неверие.   
— Да, он работает в другом департаменте, но иногда у нас есть и совместные проекты, — Гермиона посмотрела на своего отца в немой просьбе поддержки. Ему всегда удавалось отвлечь тещу и тестя от магического мира, но сейчас он был погружен в беседу со своим братом. — Но я не могу рассказывать об этом.   
— И почему же он не пришел к нам на Рождество?   
— У него большая семья. Он самый старший из детей, а младшим исполнилось одиннадцать. Он обещал им провести этот день вместе, поскольку не виделись с сентября. Для Гарри семья очень важна, — и с этими словами Гермиона налила себе еще вина.   
Кажется, ей придется ночевать в своей старой спальне, поскольку она будет слишком пьяна, чтобы аппарировать, но ее это не волновало.   
* * *  
Орион и Арес получили новые метлы на Рождество, так что прямо сейчас покоряли небеса острова Блэков, как парочка идиотов, но Гарри несколько раз проверил заклинания безопасности на метлах, прежде чем позволить им оторваться от земли. Сделав глоток сливочного пива, он зарылся ногами в песок. Сколько он себя помнил, они всегда приезжали на остров, расположенный недалеко от побережья Италии, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество. Для большей части его детства это означало полную и абсолютную свободу. Ему не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что его узнает или похитит какой-нибудь темный волшебник.  
Но впервые он не испытывал облегчения от нахождения здесь. Остров стал своего рода раем, спасением от людей, которые не являлись его семьей. Но теперь предстояло включить сюда и Гермиону, которую, к сожалению, нельзя ввести в щиты, пока они не поженятся и она не войдет в семью. Это было единственным и строжайшим требованием отца. Только семья. Гарри уважал это правило, поскольку оно очень долго защищало его и только на острове он мог абсолютно расслабиться, но все же он скучал по ней.   
— Так, Гермиона подарила тебе змею на Рождество.   
Гарри посмотрел на свою сестру, которая присела на песок рядом с ним.   
— Да, невылупившегося стихийного змея.   
— Совсем не похоже на Сьюзан Боунс, предложившую тебе подавить парселтанг.   
— И это было самое лестное предложение из всех, — признал Гарри и пожал плечами, когда его сестра посмотрела на него. — Это ведь древний и абсолютно непонятый дар в Британии. Я никогда не утруждал себя просвещать кого бы то ни было, но..  
— С Гермионой Грейнджер тебе даже не пришлось и задумываться о подобном, — ухмыльнулась Эстер. — Мама уже обожает ее, к слову. Я знаю, что она тебе об этом не говорила, поскольку не хочет никоим образом влиять на тебя, но если вы вдруг расстанетесь, то родители, вероятно, попытаются удочерить ее.  
— Скучаешь по Лукасу?   
— Да, но пару минут назад мы болтали по камину. Он глубоко опечален тем, что ему придется отправиться международным порт-ключом; он бы предпочел маггловский способ вернутся в Нью-Йорк.   
— Они могут быть пугающими для неопытных, — пояснил Гарри. — Впервые, когда я использовал один из таких порт-ключей, прибыл из Европы, и полчаса спустя меня стошнило. Пересечь океан с помощью порт-ключа — это ад, но маггловский полет еще хуже, поскольку это будет несколько часов вместо минут.  
— Согласна. Я раздумываю на тем, не присоединиться ли мне к Лукасу в Нью-Йорке после Дня подарков.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Эстер, отец не позволит тебе отправиться в такую поездку, тем более международную.   
— Но Гарри, мне уже исполнилось восемнадцать.  
— Ну, ты всегда будешь его маленькой девочкой, да и я думаю, что он все еще в ужасе, что ваши отношения двигаются настолько быстро.   
— Но он познакомился и женился на маме всего шесть месяцев спустя. Я же дитя медового месяца!  
И тут Гарри подумал, что Эстер вполне-таки может быть "ой-нам-срочно-нужно-пожениться" ребенком, но вслух об этом он точно не скажет.   
— Лукас хороший парень, но он старше тебя на пять лет. А ты только-только окончила Хогвартс. Не хочешь выбраться отсюда и узнать мир для начала?   
— Я хочу изучать его с ним, — заявила Эстер. — Мое обучение в банке начнется только пятнадцатого января. И я бы хотела познакомиться с родителями Лукаса, а сейчас самый удачный момент для этого. Ведь весь следующий год мы будем очень заняты, вклиниваясь между его работой и моим обучением.   
— Если отец устроит истерику, — вздохнул Гарри, — то я отправлюсь с тобой порт-ключом и сопровожу тебя к Лукасу.   
— Ты самый лучший старший брат, — решила Эстер. — Лучший во всем мире.   
— Давай не подлизывайся. Лучше сходи за нашими метлами. В наших же с тобой интересах вымотать близнецов, так чтобы после ужина они отключились, или же они заставят нас играть в головорезскую версию Клуэдо, которую сами придумалиКлуэдо — настольная игра для трёх-шести человек, в ходе которой имитируется расследование убийства.  
— Меня дважды оглушали в прошлый раз, когда мы играли, за неверную догадку, — сказала Эстер, отряхиваясь от песка.   
— Купить им палочки было самым худшим решением, — заметил Гарри. — На их фоне близнецы Уизли выглядят милыми единорогами.   
* * *  
В конце концов, число гостей сократилось до ее семьи и семьи дяди Ричарда. Гермиона с удовольствием играла с дочерью Хлои, Софи, и не вмешивалась в обсуждение, происходящее на кухне. Малышке было всего годик и десять месяцев, и она была просто очаровательна. Беременность Хлои, бывшей не замужем, была шоком для многих, но больше из-за того, что она отказалась выйти замуж за отца малышки по неизвестным Гермионе причинам.  
В этот момент из кухни выскочила Хлоя и схватила Софи. Она сердито посмотрела на Гермиону.   
— Покажи мне магию.  
— Что? — спросила Гермиона, и обе пары родителей присоединились к ним. Она повернулась к отцу. — Что происходит?  
Райан вздохнул.   
— Сегодня утром, когда Софи завтракала, с ней произошел несчастный случай. Она подняла с пола ложку.  
— Ох, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Я же говорила, что было ошибкой не сказать ей об этом даже взрослой, а теперь посмотри на нее — она словно окаменела или оцепенела.  
— Гермиона, — со слезами на глазах произнесла Хлоя. — Это опасно? Это навредит моей малышке?   
— Магия опасная — да, но нет, ей это не повредит. Магия защищает своих детей. Ты помнишь летом, когда нам исполнилось по одиннадцать, мы упали с дерева на заднем дворе, поскольку спорили, кто же в итоге будет сидеть на ветке?   
Хлоя кивнула.   
— Мы... мне показалось, что мы как будто отскочили от земли, но ты сказала мне, что я просто глупая, — нахмурилась она. — Гермиона!  
— Мне очень жаль, — со смешком сказала Гермиона. — Но мне запретили рассказывать тебе о магии, поскольку ты не получила письмо.   
Хлоя опустилась на диван.  
— Пожалуйста, покажи мне магию.   
— Хорошо. Только... все будет хорошо. Я обещаю. И принесу тебе книги с советами по воспитанию детей-волшебников. И покажу тебе магический мир, когда ты будешь готова. К тому же есть школа для волшебников, в которую она сможет пойти, когда ей исполнится одиннадцать, и это поможет ей.   
— Ты сделаешь это для меня? Мы же не ладили последние годы.  
— Ну это потому, что мы очень разные, да и мне приходилось скрывать от тебя больше восьмидесяти процентов своей жизни, — пояснила Гермиона. А затем достала свою палочку, заметив удивление на лице Хлои. — Ладно, давай начнем с чего-то простого.   
— Да, пожалуйста.   
Гермиона направила палочку на рождественскую елку.   
— Акцио серебристый колокольчик.   
И волной магии колокольчик пролетел через всю комнату. Гермиона поймала его левой рукой и опустила на кофейный столик. И, посмотрев на Хлою, она изменила форму колокольчика на птичку, а после трансфигурировала ее в настоящую. Птичка взлетела и пролетела немного по комнате, прежде чем Гермиона отменила заклинание. А затем магией вернула колокольчик на дерево и посмотрела на Хлою. Та крепко сжимала в объятиях свою дочь.  
— Как магия может быть опасна?   
— Так же как и палочка — это инструмент, — начала Гермиона. — Это ведь так же и оружие. С ее помощью нас учат контролировать магию, так что благодаря ей со мной не случаются всплески магии, как с Софи. Но с ней они все еще будут происходить, у меня так же было несколько, когда мы были детьми.   
— Почему магия спрятана?   
— Потому, что магглы пытались уничтожить нас, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Более ста тысяч магов были убиты до того, как нам удалось скрыться от магловского мира.   
— Суды над ведьмами, — произнесла Хлоя и еще крепче прижала Софи. — Это были настоящие ведьмы?   
— И да, и нет. Порой это было просто невезучие магглы, которые просто разозлили своих соседей по той или иной причине.   
— Что еще реальное?   
— Ты имеешь в виду, например, вампиров?   
— Что? Правда? — вздохнула Хлоя.   
— Да, но за ними установлен серьезный надзор. Дай подумать: единороги, кентавры, драконы — реальны. Оборотни тоже, но они тоже под надзором, дабы уберечь магглов. Призраки, большинство из них были волшебниками, и они куролесят в маггловских домах от скуки.   
— Серьезно? — рассмеялась Хлоя.  
— Да. Вообще-то, одной из сфер моей работы является как раз таки поимка и перемещение призраков, которые уже откровенно перешли черту и позволяли магглам собрать весомые доказательства своего существования. Я работаю в отделе Министерства Магии, который и занимается исследованием всего неизвестного и необъяснимого.   
— А твой парень? Он волшебник?   
— Да, — сказала Гермиона. — Очень сильный при этом, и он работает в правоохранительных органах. Он вырос в магической семье.   
— А ты можешь сделать что-нибудь забавное?   
— Я умею превращаться в животное, — призналась Гермиона и прикусила губу, заметив, как загорелись глаза у Хлои. — Я покажу тебе, но я не собираюсь никого, даже Софи, катать. Я серьезно, — и, встав с пола, она прошла в центр комнаты. — Нет, нам все же лучше пойти во двор.   
— Вероятно, это очень хорошая идея, — заметил Райан.   
Гермиона открыла французские окна и вытащила палочку.  
— Я сейчас наведу согревающие чары на патио, так что верхняя одежда не понадобится.   
— А что, удобно, — с восторгом заметила Хлоя.   
Глубоко вздохнув, Гермиона произнесла заклинание, а затем убрала палочку.   
— Я — абраксанский крылатый конь.  
— Пегас? — шокированно спросила Хлоя.   
— Ну, так его называют в маггловской мифологии, — согласилась Гермиона. После этого она позволила своей магии разлиться по венам и обратилась со вспышкой света.   
— Черт подери, Гермиона.  
— Пони! — воскликнула Софи и протянула ручки.  
Гермиона осторожно прошлась по патио, прижимая крылья к телу. А затем носом ткнулась в Софи, от чего малышка захихикала. А затем немного отошла и превратилась обратно.   
— Это противоречит всему, что мы знаем о массе и энергии, — задумалась Хлоя. — Честно говоря, это просто...   
— Запутывающе, — согласилась Гермиона. — Но есть случаи еще похуже, я видела, как ведьмы и волшебники превращались в насекомых.  
Они вернулись в дом, и Хлоя снова села на диван. Она прикусила губу.  
— Почему у меня нет магии?   
— По той же причине, что у тебя голубые глаза, а не карие, — сказала Гермиона и заметила, как после этих слов кузина расслабилась. Хлоя училась в медицинской школе, и использование привычных терминов помогло успокоить ее. — Существует огромное количество теорий о самих магических способностях и о том, как они передаются. Магическая генетика находится совсем еще в начале своего пути, но пока нет никаких результатов исследований. У магии есть духовная сила, поскольку сама магия разумна. Папа и дядя Ричард — сквибы, то есть люди, рожденные без магии в волшебной семье. Они были первыми в поколении в семье Дагворт-Грейнджеров. Их спрятали в маггловском мире, потому что, честно говоря, во многих старых семьях считается постыдным иметь ребенка-сквиба. И наша семья ничем не отличалась, но ввиду того, что остальные члены волшебной части семьи практически вымерли, до этого момента я была последней в нашей магической семье, — она поймала Софи за руку, когда та помахала ей ручкой. — Но теперь есть еще и Софи. Я открою для нее трастовый фонд в магическом мире, так что у нее будет свой капитал. Когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, я унаследовала большое магическое поместье. У меня даже есть несколько домов, хотя все они не в Британии. Если Софи захочет поступить в маггловский университет, ее трастовый фонд это оплатит. Так же ты будешь получать ежемесячное пособие по уходу за ней. Раньше я не могла этого сделать из-за правил собственности. Я даже не могу дать нашим родителям денег.  
— Но Софи — волшебница, — поняла Хлоя. — Спасибо, Гермиона, я правда так думаю. Дела сейчас идут не очень, да и Бред не платит алименты, несмотря на решение суда, поскольку просто пропивает все. Его родители даже пригрозили отобрать у меня опеку, поскольку я все еще учусь и только подрабатываю. Но отец Бреда тоже пьет.   
— Если это действительно произойдет, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Ты просто обязана будешь немедленно связаться со мной. И я, в свою очередь, привлеку Гарри. В ДМП есть целый отдел, который занимается защитой детей-волшебников. Он позаботится о том, чтобы дело закрылось, и даже отвадит их заклинаниями, чтобы защитить Софи.   
— И он сделает это для тебя?  
— Гарри сделает это для нее, — поправила ее Гермиона. — Он очень ответственно относится к своей работе, — в этот момент Софи перелезла с колен матери к Гермионе.   
— Пони.  
— Нет, — рассмеялась Гермиона.   
— Пони, — требовательно завопила Софи и даже стукнула ее по коленке.   
— Мило, но точно нет.


	7. Седьмая

Гарри вернулся на работу сразу после Дня подарков, поскольку преступность праздники не отмечала. Так же ему предстояла неприятная обязанность сообщить Сиану Чангу о том, что его дочь было убита. Тот прибыл на двадцать минут раньше назначенного времени, без жены, и сразу же направился в кабинет Гарри вместо того, чтобы пройти в конференц-зал, где по обыкновению подобные встречи с посетителями и проходили.   
— Присаживайтесь, мистер Чанг, — возвращаясь за свой стол, произнес Гарри. — Чародей, проклявший вашу дочь Империусом, также использовал проклятие для ее магического ядра, которое должно было активироваться, если кто-то попытается расколдовать вашу дочь. Проклятье крепко переплелось с ее магией и стало необнаружимым, пока не активировалось. Больше похоже, что оно было применено в качестве подстраховки, чтобы удостовериться, что она не сможет быть допрошена на предмет его личности. Не говоря о том, что когда мы пытались узнать, кто ее проклял, во время первого короткого допроса, она просто отключилась и после того, как очнулась, то не могла даже вспомнить вопроса, который задавал ей Невилл.   
— Убита, значит, — произнес Чанг.   
— Да, и преступнику так же будет предъявлено обвинение в убийстве, наряду с применением Непростительного, как только мы его поймаем. Мы в процессе допроса чародеев Министерства, и Невилл также запросил и уже получил список гостей рождественской вечеринки у Малфоев, поскольку ваша дочь принимала в ней участие и могла быть проклята там. Тем вечером я заметил, что она выпила несколько бокалов вина, так что могла более уязвима.   
— Она много употребляла в последнее время, — признал Чанг. — Была очень расстроена из-за работы и тебя.   
Гарри провел рукой по лицу и постарался отпустить резкий приступ раздражения.  
— Ну, такое поведение ей было несвойственно, так что я сообщу об этом Лонгботтому, возможно, это окажется важным для дела.   
— Она любила тебя.   
— Нет, мистер Чанг, не любила, — глубоко вздохнул Гарри. — Любила она Седрика Диггори, а я был его жалкой заменой. Его смерть во время войны разбила ей сердце, а меня она использовала, чтобы отвлечься. И после войны она активно использовала мужчин, чтобы забыться, но это же было невозможно. Он был любовью всей ее жизни. И прекрасно знала, что меня не устроит брак без любви, да и существование в тени умершего парня. Она заслуживала лучшего, и мне жаль, что эта потеря сделала ее жестокой и одинокой, но ее смерть не моя вина. Так же, как и не вина Гермионы Грейнджер.   
— Грейнджер, — выпалил Чанг. — Эта ведьма не должна была возвращаться в Британию. Ей здесь не место.   
— Волшебники вроде Гермионы Грейнджер — будущее Британии, — произнес Гарри. — Вы становитесь старше, Сиан. И ваше мнение и отношение к чистоте крови уже устарели и смешны. Магия растет и изменяется каждый день, и люди вроде вас заставляют наше общество вариться в прошлом вместо того, что идти в будущее. Это станет концом всех нас, если и дальше все будет по вашему, — на этих словах он встал, и Чанг вместе с ним. — Я все передам лорду Лонгботтому и министру Боунс. С вами свяжутся, когда можно будет забрать тело для погребения.   
— Моя дочь отправится домой, в Китай, — выпалил Чанг. — Она заслуживает быть упокоенной рядом со своими предками, в фамильном склепе.

* * *

— Ей всего лишь год и десять месяцев, но она уже очень любит, чтобы ей читали, так что я пообещала сестре, что куплю несколько книжек со сказками для детей-волшебников, — поделилась Гермиона, когда они заходили на Косой переулок. — И хотела бы заглянуть в магазин игрушек, если останется время.  
— И зайдем. У меня сейчас свободное расписание, к тому же я сказал Невиллу, что ухожу до конца дня, если не случится ничего экстраординарного. Мне запретили на этой неделе работать больше сорока часов.  
— Кроакер мне сказал то же самое, а потому я три проекта взяла на дом, — призналась Гермиона, на что он только усмехнулся.  
— Я сам большую часть документов изучаю дома, так куда спокойнее, да и получается собрать больше информации. Должно быть, это стало общим облегчением, что больше не нужно ходить на цыпочках вокруг да около.  
— Да, мы обсудили множество наших проблем, — рассказала Гермиона. — В детстве мы были очень близки, но после того, как я получила письмо и уехала в школу, то все изменилось. Да и она менялась все больше и больше, к тому же я очень долго не возвращалась домой в Британию, а потому не часто навещала ее. И, ко всему прочему, меня не было, когда родилась Софи, и Хлоя обижалась на меня за это.  
— Но теперь все хорошо?  
— Думаю, да. Нам все еще есть много чего обсудить. И она очень зла на своего отца за то, что тот решил, что ей не стоит знать о магии, поскольку именно это решение принесло много боли в отношения между нами. Она очень расстроилась, когда я не пошла в медицинскую школу, как мы планировали в детстве. Вчера Хлоя сказала, что думала, что ее лучшая подруга вернется, когда придет пора поступать в университет.  
— Ого.  
— Знаю. Чувствую себя просто ужасно. Дядя Ричард не может извиниться в достаточной мере, но я понимаю, что он пытался сделать. Он и мой отец были буквально разбиты, когда не получили своих писем, хотя, честно говоря, они не сквибы.  
— Что? — Гарри даже остановился.  
— Мой папа и дядя — близнецы. Их мама была невыразимцем, и ее пытали Круцио. И только после ее спасения узнали, что она была на третьем месяце беременности.  
— Их ядра были разрушены в утробе, — пробормотал Гарри. — Это же одно из самых серьезных преступлений на сегодняшний день, но тогда это было не так. Даже думать об этом ужасно. Что случилось с твоими бабушкой и дедушкой?  
— Их убили Пожиратели Смерти спустя шесть месяцев после моего рождения. И они хотя бы успели встретиться со мной и даже тогда у меня уже случилось несколько выбросов, так что они знали, что их наследие продлится хотя бы мной, — грустно улыбнулась Гермиона. — А теперь и Софи.  
— Хочешь я начну заполнять документы касательно ее биологического отца и его родителей?  
— Да, несмотря на то, что я не знаю всей истории, но верю, что Хлоя не соврала мне хотя бы в этом. Я просто хочу, чтобы Софи была в безопасности, — и тут Гермиона остановилась. — Это же не злоупотребление нашими отношениями, правда?  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Я занимаюсь большинством, если не всеми, расследованиями, касающимися магглорожденных, о которых становится известно Министерству, не важно, до или после Хогвартса. И, конечно же, мне пришлось почти год надоедать Главе Департамента Образования, прежде чем он сдался и удовлетворил мою просьбу. Ведь у них не было никаких готовых схем или даже инструкций для обеспечения безопасности этих детей. А случаи с детской стихийной магией, требующей после себя министерской зачистки, даже не расследовалась. А ведь если ребенок бросает одного из своих родителей через стену, то очевидно, у нас есть проблема, которую нужно решить.  
— Согласна, — улыбнулась Гермиона, когда он открыл перед ней дверь во "Флориш и Блоттс".  
Это был ее самый любимый магазин в Переулке, но, крепко сжав волю в кулак, она сконцентрировалась на покупке книг для Софи и нескольких пособиях для Хлои, которые помогут той привыкнуть к магии, которая была неотъемлемой частью ее малышки. Гарри также добавил парочку книг из детского отдела, книги, которые он сам любил в детстве. А затем они отправились в зоомагазин. Это Гарри предложил, поскольку он довольно часто сам дарил книззлов или щенков крупов магглорожденным детям, поскольку и те, и те похожи на обычных животных, и, что более важно, такие животные защищали своих хозяев. Хлоя согласилась на щенка.  
— Захвати еще, пожалуйста, совиное угощение, если не трудно, — Гарри махнул рукой на стенд. — Хедвиг предпочитает свинину, — он провел рукой по щенкам, прыгающим в большом вольере перед ним. — Мистер Форс — ответственный и лицензированный заводчик. Его животные всегда здоровы, к тому же никогда не спят в магазине. Каждый вечер он забирает их с собой домой, где они носятся по огромной территории поместья.  
— Его совы не в клетках.  
— Потому что он ими, по сути, и не владеет, — заметил Гарри. — Они прилетают сюда, когда хотят, чтобы их взяли в семью. Большинство из них рождены на воле, так что когда они готовы стать частью магической семьи, то прилетают сюда и устраиваются, пока их не выберут. А оплата — это своего рода взнос на корм для тех, кто остался. Вот так у него, кстати, появился и Косолап, но этот кот отказывается идти домой со всеми, кто пытался его взять. Он здесь с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двенадцать. Он полукниззл, так что проживет наверняка больше сотни лет. Вполне возможно, что его хозяин еще и не родился. Моя мать пыталась забрать его, просто чтобы у него были дом и сад, в котором можно проказничать. Но он пробыл у нас неделю, но никакой связи не завязалось, и он вернулся в магазин.  
— И где же он? — улыбнулась Гермиона.  
— Наверное за углом, сидит на стойке. Твоя кузина хочет кого-то определенного пола?  
— Они же все стерилизованы, да?  
— Да, я обычно рекомендую девочек, учитывая возраст Софи. У них образуется более материнская связь. Хотя крупы и так проявляют гиперопеку в отношении своих хозяев.  
— Тогда определенно девочка, — согласилась Гермиона и исчезла за углом.  
Гарри оглядел щенков и заметил крошечную девочку, которая сидела чуть в стороне от своих маленьких приятелей. Она внимательно смотрела на него своими сияющими голубыми глазками.  
— Хорошо, а вот и ты. Могла бы просто сказать, — он поднял щенка, и она гавкнула на него. — Отлично. Ты определенно уже Грейнджер, да?  
Он прошел по магазину и обнаружил Гермиону, гладящую Косолапа. Кот развалился на стойке и так громко мурчал, что несколько сов даже перелетели на другие места, подальше от него.  
— Ты приглянулась этому монстру.  
— Он восхитительный. И, думаю, хочет пойти со мной.  
— По крайней мере, кровь не полилась рекой, — весело произнес владелец магазина. — Можете взять его на пробный период, так сказать. Я верну вам деньги, если он вернется в магазин.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Гермиона.  
Гарри помог ей выбрать и купить все необходимое для Косолапа, а затем перенести и разложить все в ее квартире, прежде чем они отправились в дом ее родителей, чтобы встретиться с Хлоей и Софи. И Гарри совсем не удивился, когда там обнаружились родители Хлои. Он нес щенка в волшебной переноске, так что Софи не слишком перевозбудилась, пока они не завершат все проверки.  
Как только малышка увидела его, она издала радостный звук и протянула к нему обе ручки. Поскольку она вырывалась из объятий Гермионы, Гарри взял ее на руки. Софи потерлась лицом о его щеку и захихикала. Он решил, что борода щекочет ее.  
— Она никогда... — Хлоя замолчала. — Хотя в библиотеке есть одна дама, которую она просто обожает.  
— Дорис Фрили, — произнес Гарри. — Она — ведьма, которая надоела всем еще в шестидесятые годы, а затем решила жить в обычном мире и работать библиотекарем. Одно время она занимала мою должность. Боевая женщина.  
— Да ей же к восьмидесяти только, — заспорила Хлоя.  
— Вообще-то почти сто двадцать, — присаживаясь за стол, сказал Гарри. — И я ни за что не хочу встречаться с ней на дуэльном помосте. Она — контактное лицо для маглорожденных. Я рад, что Софи уже повстречалась с ней.  
— Я, — произнесла Софи и прижалась к его груди.  
— Да, а ты у нас проблема, — серьезно произнес Гарри, а малышка хихикнула. — Нет, я серьезно, — он посадил ее и повернулся к Гермионе. — Ты не сказала мне, что у нее магическое зрение.  
— Как... ты уверен? — шокированно произнес Гермиона.  
— Она видит магические ауры. Это одно из объяснений, почему ее тянет к волшебникам. А ты у нее любимица, да?  
— С того момента, как встретились, — заметила Хлоя. — Даже ревновать начала. Как будто меня даже в комнате не было, когда Гермиона приходила.  
— Ну детишкам нравятся блестящие штучки, а Гермиона очень сильная. Для нее мы наверняка выглядим как два больших светлячка, — и с этими словами посмотрел на Гермиону. — Умеешь проецировать свою ауру?  
— Нет, когда пыталась научиться, все заканчивалось ужасной головной болью.  
— Хорошо, — и с этими словами он закрыл глаза, а его кожа засияла золотым цветом.  
— Софи видит это? — спросила Ханна. — Не удивительно, что она хочет к тебе на руки.  
— Волшебники будут ее очень привлекать, — с этим словами сияние исчезло. — И это проблема.  
— Почему? — спросила Хлоя.  
— Потому мы такие же люди, как и все. Есть хорошие волшебники, есть плохие. Преступление, которое совершит маггл, волшебник совершит с большим успехом. Я не пытаюсь напугать, но в прошлом году я посадил волшебника в Азкабан за неподобающее поведение в отношении маггловских детей. Он забирал их прямо с улиц городов, фотографировал, а затем стирал память. Так что сами они без понятия, что их использовали для создания коллекции... ну, вы понимаете.  
— Я надеялась, что ты отправишь этого мерзавца под Азкабан, — фыркнула Гермиона.  
— Мне пришлось за ним гоняться по трем странам, а затем пришлось сразиться на дуэли с румынским коллегой за право посадить преступника в нашу тюрьму. Хотя это было скорее символическим сражением, поскольку мы все согласились, что с дементорами ему будет лучше всего, а в местной тюрьме Румынии их нет.  
— Кто такой этот Дементор? — спросила Хлоя.  
— Демонические создания, пожирающее души, при этом для собственного удовольствия и пропитания вытягивающее кошмары. Они уничтожают счастливые воспоминания,во время кормежки, — пояснил Гарри. А затем достал палочку и указал ею на Софи. — Ты зачаровывала ее, Гермиона?  
— Нет, я только показала им несколько трансфигурационных заклинаний и согревающее на патио, но к ней ничего. Я знаю, что в ее возрасте это опасно.  
— Магия, — произнесла Софи, хлопая в ладошки. — Пони!  
— Никакого пони, — покраснела Гермиона.  
— Да, пони!  
— Ты показала свою анимагическую форму? — рассмеялся Гарри.  
— Да, — вздохнула Гермиона. — И это определенно было ошибкой.  
— А ты можешь обращаться в животное? — спросила Хлоя.  
— Да, перуанский ядозуб, — рассеянно произнес Гарри, доставая сумку из кармана и увеличивая ее.  
— Змея?  
— Дракон, — поправила Гермиона. — Очень сильные волшебники в итоге становятся волшебными созданиями в своей анимагической форме.  
— А мы можем посмотреть?  
— К сожалению, нет, — произнес Гарри, доставая коробочку из сумки. — Моя форма крайне опасна, и я не рискну появляться в таком виде в маггловском мире. К тому же я минимум в три раза больше Гермиониной формы. У вас просто нет места для меня.  
Он открыл коробочку и вытащил крошечный мифриловый браслет.  
— Это магический ограничитель. Постепенно, в течение примерно года, он приглушит ее магическое зрение. Когда она подрастет, ее можно будет научить справляться с этим самостоятельно, но сейчас это отвлекает ее и к тому же опасно. Из-за этого ей будет трудно ходить в школу. Большинству детей-волшебников с магическим зрением ставят диагноз дефицита внимания из-за их особенной реакции на повседневные вещи. Я не могу сказать, сколько маглорожденных детей я нашел с этой проблемой, которые в итоге были одурманены наркотиками, чтобы вели себя как надо. Этот браслет будет расти вместе с ней. Она не будет жевать его или пытаться снять.  
— Хорошо, Гермиона сказала, что я могу доверять вашему мнению, Ваша Светлость.  
— Пожалуйста, зови меня Гарри.  
— Гаи-и, — произнесла Софи и ударила его по груди. — Мне.  
— Уже требовательная, не так ли? — рассмеялся Гарри. — И хорошо, ты всегда должна настаивать на безраздельном внимании мужчины.  
— Я, — Софи кивнула, и протянула ему руку. — Мило.  
Гарри послушно нацепил браслет ей на левую ручку.  
— Очень мило, это особая магия.  
— Магия, — кивнула Софи и зевнула.  
— Она будет немного сонная, пока ее магия не приспособится к браслету. Скорее всего, в ближайшую неделю она проспит больше, чем обычно, — пробормотал Гарри, а затем повернулся к Гермионе. — Тебе нужно записать ее к целителю в Св.Мунго для вакцинации. К этому моменту она уже должна была принять зелье от драконьей оспы. Нет необходимости тянуть со всем этим и заставлять ее принимать все единоразово в одиннадцать лет, как было с тобой. К тому же целитель подготовит необходимые маггловские документы, так что ей не придется делать прививки, от которых для нее не будет толку.  
— Это точно, я выпивала по шесть зелий ежедневно в течение месяца перед Хогвартсом.  
— Ей уже сделали несколько прививок, — сказала Хлоя. — Ей же не повредят, да?  
— Нет, конечно, нет, просто они бесполезны. Ее магия, вероятно, растворила их спустя буквально пару часов, — сказала Гермиона. — Волшебники не заболевают обычными болезнями. Вообще-то, единственная общая болезнь — простуда. Но и для этого у нас есть лекарство. К сожалению, зелья не действуют на магглов.  
— Если бы они работали, то это бы определенно стало огромным шагом на пути интеграции. Объявить, что у нас есть лекарство от рака, и то, что мы волшебники, стало бы ловким отвлекающим маневром.  
— В МКМ проводятся больше тысячи исследований на тему излечения от рака и СПИДа, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Мы не можем вечно прятаться, и ты прав, будь у нас при себе такой дар, то это стало бы прекрасным способом заявить о себе на международной арене, — и повернулась к Хлое. — Я займусь поиском целителя, и затем мы обговорим дату приема в Св.Мунго. Ты не сможешь попасть в магический мир без меня, пока не зарегистрируем тебя в Министерстве и ты не получишь специальное колечко. Оно позволит тебе видеть волшебные места, а также самостоятельно пройти в Косой Переулок и Св.Мунго.  
Софи поудобнее устроилась у Гарри на груди, прежде чем закрыть глазки и уснуть.  
— Давай проверим ее, пока она спит, — предложила Гермиона.  
— Хорошая идея, — пробормотал Гарри. — Смягчающие чары, пожалуйста.  
Гермиона поднялась и, взмахнув палочкой, создала небольшое облачко из магии на столе перед Гарри, и он аккуратно переложил малышку на него.  
— Зачем вы ее будете проверять?  
— Нужно проверить развитие ее ядра, и поскольку я оформляю документы по ее делу, то проверка здоровья также необходима, — Гарри достал кожаный чехол из сумки и, открыв его, установил самопишущее перо. — Ко всему прочему это позволит мне проверять ее издалека. Если кто-то из детей, находящийся в списке ДМП, ранен или у него случился приступ стихийной магии, мой значок активируется и я буду оповещен о ситуации. Незначительные повреждения или всплески магии я расследовать не буду, но если будут серьезные повреждения — _расследование будет гарантировано_. Если она направит магию на взрослых, то как минимум _допрос_ взрослых будет ждать гарантировано. Гермиона сообщила мне насчет твоих опасений со стороны ее отца и его родителей.  
— Он — алкоголик, как и его отец, хотя и Ирэн, его мать, не лучше, — решительно заявила Хлоя. — Я не могу... и не хочу доверять им своего ребенка. Я не вышла замуж за ее отца из-за них и потому, что Брэд, который был в завязке в течение многих лет, напился до чертиков, когда я сообщила, что беременна. Я не могла допустить, чтобы в жизни моего ребенка появился такой мужчина.  
— Я тебя не виню, — пробормотал Гарри. Несколькими взмахами волшебной палочки он сотворил сразу несколько заклинаний, и перо начало писать в папке. — Ого.  
— Ух ты, — пробормотала Гермиона и прижалась к нему. — Гарри…  
— Поздравляю, — пробормотал Гарри. — Вам обоим придется зарегистрироваться в Визенгамоте.  
— Что случилось?- спросил Райан.  
— Рождение Софи, должно быть, пробудило нашу родовую магию, — сказала Гермиона. — Я давно не проверяла себя, потому что устала от разочарований. Семья Дагворт-Грейнджер очень древняя, но я думала, что наша родовая магия исчезла.  
— Просто заснула, — произнес Гарри. — Как мило. Она полностью пробудилась. Сделай-ка шаг назад, — и, повернувшись, он направил заклинание на Гермиону, как только она отошла от него. — Богатое наследие у вас тут, однако. Очевидно, магическое зрение — родовой дар. Если с тобой случится какое-то травмирующее или мощное происшествие, то, скорее всего, ты сможешь развить его.  
— Нет, уж. Спасибо, — скривила личико Гермиона.  
— Да уж, в твоем возрасте станет форменным кошмаром научиться контролировать его, но ты настолько потрясающая, что справишься и с этим, — а затем он вернулся к результатам Софи, которые записало перо. — Она немного недоедает.  
— Что? — ужаснулась Хлоя.  
— Не так глобально, просто ты не даешь ей достаточно сахара, — объяснил Гарри. — Маги в этом плане немного по-другому сжигают микроэлементы, нежели магглы. А тебе ко всему прочему, вероятно, еще и сказали ограничить его употребление.  
— Да, я не разрешаю ей кушать сладости. Это вредит ее магии? — поинтересовалась Хлоя.  
— Нет, совсем нет. Детское питание, которые ты ей даешь, содержит углеводы и жиры, а потому магии приходится использовать именно их. Позволь ей немного мороженого ежедневно, или же Гермиона может принести волшебные сладости, которые созданы специально для детей. Они урегулируют ее обмен веществ, — и взяв перо, он сделал несколько пометок. — Так, у нее есть еще эмоциональное расстройство. Она стала свидетельницей ссоры или, может, драки между членами семьи? — и когда ответа не последовало, он поднял взгляд на Хлою Грейнджер.  
— Я не... — она вздохнула. — Все, что я могу припомнить, так это иногда дядя Райан и папа очень громко болеют, когда смотрят футбол по телевизору. Ей это не нравится, так что я сразу же вывожу ее из комнаты.  
Гарри кивнул и сделал пометку.  
— Гермиона, у тебя тоже проблема с чувствительным слухом, да?  
— Да, даже когда была ребенком, — подтвердила она. — И как следствие я терпеть ненавижу квиддичные матчи. Толпа буквально оглушающая. И это ужасно. Одно из моих самых худших школьных воспоминаний — уроки аппарации. Некоторые дети даже не старались сделать это тихо.  
— Не советую убирать ее каждый раз, когда она расстраивается от громких звуков, поскольку определенного рода терпимость к ним ей все же нужно выработать. А вот когда она заплачет, то это значит, что она дошла до уровня, которые терпеть уже не в силах, и тогда может произойти стихийный выброс, если не убрать ее от источника шума.  
— Поняла, — кивнула Хлоя.  
— Гермиона, я зарегистрирую тебя как ее магического опекуна. В течение четырех-пяти дней тебе необходимо будет заполнить все документы. В противном случае им автоматически буду назначен я.  
— Что такое магический опекун, и зачем ей он вообще нужен?  
— Опекун полагается всем магглорожденным детям, когда они попадают в магический мир. Он является своего рода точкой пересечения между волшебниками и маггловскими родителями. Если Софи заболеет в Хогвартсе, например, то Гермиону оповестят. Хогвартс, наша школа в Британии, очень хорошо охраняется и защищена от маглов. Даже твое проявляющее кольцо не позволит приблизиться к замку и на пятьдесят километров. Мы прикладываем все усилия, чтобы дети были в безопасности настолько, насколько это возможно. Школа окружена волшебным лесом, который оберегается стадом кентавров. На всей территории самые продвинутые щиты, по сравнению с другими местами в стране. Как герцог Авалонский, я де-факто магический опекун всех маглорожденных с того момента, как они входят в наше общество, если же у них нет родственников-магов, как, например, у Софи. Это позволяет мне защищать их и при необходимости изымать из плохих домов.  
— Что значит плохих?  
Гарри скривил лицо, но сперва закрыл папку с файлом Софи и убрал в сумку.  
— В прошлом году я был вынужден забрать первокурсницу Хогвартса из-под опеки ее маггловских бабушки и дедушки, поскольку те пытались выбить из нее магию. Я упек их за решетку, а девочку отдал под опеку волшебной семьи. Процесс удочерения завершился после Рождества. Я больше не ее опекун, но она останется членом Дома Авалона на всю жизнь. Это моя обязанность как пэра.  
Час спустя Гарри и Софи играли на полу со щенком крупа, которую Хлоя назвала Айрис.  
— И это твой мужчина, да? — тихим голосом спросила Хлоя, когда они ушли на кухню. — Вау.  
— Хлоя, — покраснела Гермиона, на что та только рассмеялась вместе с их матерями. — Не надо его тут оценивать.  
— Господи, должно быть трудно сдерживаться, — пробормотала ее тетя. — Он же выглядит как воплощение главное влажной мечты.  
Гермиона фыркнула, но взяла чашку чая, которую ей предложила мама.  
— Он очень образованный и благородный молодой человек. И хорош с детьми, — усмехнулась Ханна. — И должна сказать, что у него потрясающий вкус в ювелирных изделиях.  
Гермиона тут же прикоснулась к жемчугу.  
— Гарри сказал мне, что в вопросах подарков он просто ужасен, прежде чем вручить их. Не могу даже представить, чтобы должно быть не так с женщинами, с которыми он встречался раньше, если он действительно переживал, даря мне жемчуг.  
— Даже знать не хочу таких женщин, — сказала Карен. — И тебе, дорогая, нужно сделать маникюр. Твои ногти — просто катастрофа.  
Гермиона посмотрела на свою руку и нахмурилась.  
— Ой, я забыла обновить заклинания, — она поставила чашку на стол и достала волшебную палочку.  
И вскоре она осознала, что делает маникюр всем. Ее мама, которая не знала о таких возможностях, сперва была немного рассержена. Зашедший полчаса спустя Гарри обнаружил всех четверых подозрительно разутыми.  
— А мне нравились те французские штучки, которые ты делала летом на ногах.  
— У меня вечность ушла, чтобы усовершенствовать заклинание для ногтей на ногах, — ухмыльнулась Гермиона. — Я даже статью в "Ведьмин Досуг" написала.  
— Я знаю, моя мать и Эстер неделями практиковались в использовании его друг на друге, и даже на мне пытались, пришлось делать ноги. Ты носишь свой значок?  
— Конечно, — и с этими словами она достала из кармана платья тонкий красный кошелек и раскрыла его. — А что такое?  
— Потому что мой только что сработал.  
И сразу после этого ее значок начал вибрировать, а затем комнату осветила золотая вспышка. Гермиона вздохнула.  
— Просто отлично, — и потянулась за ботинками, но Гарри уже опустился на колено и достал носки оттуда. — Спасибо. Есть идеи, в чем дело?  
Гарри пожал плечами и взмахом руки использовал заклинание, чтобы ее левый ботинок зашнуровался, пока сам он занимался правым.  
— Не думаю, что случилось что-то экстренное, но любой случай, в котором нужны мы оба, — не очень хороший. В принципе Главу невыразимцев вызывают на место происшествия, только если возникают какие-либо проблемы с обеспечением секретности. Например, как в прошлом году, когда нам пришлось обливейтить сто сорок два человека на свадьбе магглорожденной ведьмы, поскольку один из гостей-волшебников напился и оглушил жениха.  
— Я читала об этом, — усмехнулась Гермиона.  
— Смеешься только потому, что не тебе пришлось разгребать всю эту чертовщину, — Гарри помог ей подняться на ноги, а затем достал свой значок и направил волну магии в нее. — Хорошо, судя по всему, это где-то в Уэльсе. А у тебя?  
Гермиона потирала свой значок большим пальцем, чтобы узнать координаты.  
— Да, Уэльс. Там еще будет Отдел Регулирования. Ты чувствуешь это?  
— Вероятно, там чертов дракон, — и Гарри убрал свой значок и протянул руку Гермионе, которую она приняла. И затем повернулся к ее матери. — Приятно было снова встретиться, мэм.  
— Когда придешь в следующий раз, я ожидаю еще и чизкейк, — заявила Ханна, пока Гермиона призывала их пальто.  
— Обязательно, — рассмеялся Гарри и посмотрел на Гермиону. — Ты или я?  
— Ты, — а потом она посмотрела на Хлою. — Сейчас будет аппарация. Позже я тебе ее продемонстрирую.  
И они исчезли в вихре магии.  
— Этот мужчина горяч как огонь, — заявила Хлоя спустя несколько мгновений. — И он смотрит на нее, как будто она — единственная женщина на земле.  
— Знаю, — произнесла Ханна. — Гермиона в этом плане немного бестолковая. Она, вероятно, была искренне озадачена, когда он пригласил ее на свидание в самый первый раз, — а затем вытянула руки перед собой. — Но маникюр просто потрясающий.

* * *

Но там оказался единорог. Маленькая деревушка, в которую забрел единорог, была эвакуирована из-за утечки газа, а к тем, кто видел животное, был применен Обливейт. И ввиду того, что причинение вреда единорогу было преступлением против магии, у сотрудников Министерства встал вопрос о том, как поймать и перевезти животное, не оглушая его. Гермиона слушала их предложения минут пятнадцать: Гарри, Невилла и человека по имени Элрой Клинкер из Отдела регулирования существ, прежде чем прочистила горло. Все повернулись и уставились на нее.  
— Или же я могу просто пойти туда и отвести его на транспортировочную платформу, — она махнула на себя рукой. — Девственница здесь и к вашим услугам, господа.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Хорошо, но если он станет враждебно относиться к тебе, будь готова аппарировать с его пути. Быть заколотой единорогом вряд ли принесет тебе хоть сколько-то удовольствия.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Гермиона и повернулась к животному. — Дело в том, что я не посещала занятия УЗМС в школе, но читала учебники, поскольку сам урок просто не помещался в мое расписание, так что у меня никаких практических навыков обращения с магическими созданиями.  
— В таком случае, Невилл, не мог ты доставить сюда Хагрида? А то я не очень помню занятия с единорогами.  
Лонгботтом кивнул и аппарировал, вернувшись буквально через несколько минут с преподавателем УЗМС на буксире. Гермиона помнила его только по первому вечеру в Хогвартсе, поскольку его класс не был доступен для первокурсников. Полувеликан ей улыбнулся.  
— Гермиона Грейнджер.  
— Здравствуйте, Хагрид. Как ваши дела?  
— Просто отлично, — а затем он посмотрел на единорога. — Просто восхитительное создание. К слову, жеребец из хогвартского табуна летом умер. Гарри, могу я забрать его или кто-то уже предъявил на него права?  
— Первоначально мы собирались отправить его в заповедник в Ирландии, но не вижу причин, почему бы ему не отправиться в Хогвартс, особенно если у табуна нет вожака. Клинкер?  
— Предпочту Хогвартс Ирландии, — согласился Клинкер. — Заповедник в Белфасте и без того переполнен, да и тамошняя администрация не особо уважает стадо, в отличие от Хагрида. Я исправлю транспортировочную платформу, — и он тут же направился к огромному деревянному диску.  
— И раз уж все согласны, то вам, мисс Грейнджер, нужно с осторожностью обращаться с ним. Если он сочтет вашу магию и поведение навязчивым, то предупредит, да и никогда не слышал, чтобы они нападали на девственниц. Это может говорить только о том, что он не в духе и не чувствует себя в безопасности.  
— Поняла, а я могу попробовать применить магию издалека?  
— Как? — поинтересовался Хагрид.  
— Например, заставить траву вырасти у него под копытами.  
— Хорошая мысль.  
Гермиона взмахнула палочкой и опустилась на одно колено. Она направила заклинание по земле, оставляя за собой след ярко-зеленой травки, которая простиралась от нее до единорога почти на пятнадцать метров. Жеребец фыркнув, опустил голову, а затем провел носом по траве и сосредоточился на ней.  
— Отлично, вы привлекли его внимание, — произнес Хагрид. — Сделайте несколько шагов в его сторону. Посмотрим на его реакцию.  
Она сделала шесть шагов, прежде чем единорог направился в ее сторону. Гермиона остановилась и принялась ждать. Жеребец слегка ускорился, но замедлил шаг, когда приблизился к ней. Его шкура слабо светилась в ночном свете, и она нерешительно вытянула руку, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Единорог потерся мордой о ее руку и фыркнул. После нескольких минут ласки она повернулась к платформе, и жеребец последовал за ней. Он ненадолго замешкался на краю деревянного диска, но затем храбро вступил на него.  
Гермиона спустилась с другой стороны, и защитное поле активировалось. Остальные смогли подойти и активировать платформу, но она все еще продолжала гладить жеребца, пока все не было готово.  
— Хорошо, теперь можете отойти, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал Клинкер. — Хагрид, я перенесу тебя обратно в Хогвартс и сниму защитный контур.  
— Спасибо, Элрой.  
Диск активировался, и Клинкер исчез вместе с Хагридом.  
— Просто отлично, — произнес Гарри.  
— Что такое? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Колин Криви, — сказал он и указал на дорогу, ведущую к полю, где они находились, и там она увидела мужчину с камерой.  
— Ой, думаю, что это моя вина. Он был в "Дырявом котле", когда мой значок активировался, — вздохнул Невилл. — Радует, что на этот раз у него не будет никаких скандальных фото для первой полосы.  
— И то хлеб.  
— Кроме меня и чертова единорога, — фыркнула Гермиона.  
— Весь мир знает, что ты девственница, — заметил Невилл. — Ну, весь магический мир. Так что твое фото с единорогом на обложке "Пророка" будет просто очаровательным снимком.  
По сути, именно таким он и оказался — довольно очаровательным. Гермиона даже послала один экземпляр газеты родителям, поскольку ее это позабавило. И отправилась по своим делам, несмотря на болтовню и лукавые замечания коллег. 


	8. Восьмая

Регистрация магического опекунства и подтверждение пробуждения родовой магии Дагворт-Грейнджеров всколыхнуло общество. Буквально за короткое время стало известно, что она дочь сквиба и не такая уж и дальняя родственница Гектора Дагворт-Грейнджера, как считалось ранее. А ведь то, что случилось с близнецами Дагворт-Грейнджеров, оказывается, было не таким уж и секретом, так что тот факт, что Гермиона дочь одного из них, а ее подопечная внучка второго, вызвал как позитивную, так и негативную реакцию. Хотя при этом каждый чистокровный посчитал своим долгом ткнуть в тот факт, что отец Гермионы не был настоящим сквибом, а сыном двух чистокровных волшебников, чья магия была уничтожена темным заклинанием.   
В это ответ на эти заявления Гермиона выкупила рекламную колонку в ближайшем выпуске "Пророка" и опубликовала там свою родословную за последние две сотни лет. Ее прабабушка, по бабушкиной линии, была полукровкой, а пра-прабабушка, по дедушкиной линии, была маглорожденной. Она не собиралась позволять этим выскочкам закрывать глаза на свою семейную историю, дабы они бравировали лишь последними событиями. Тот факт, что родовая магия ее семьи пробудилась в ней и ее маленькой племяннице, привлек международное внимание, и с ней связались несколько исследователей, которые занимались изучением родовой магии как таковой, так что Гермиона смело заполнила анкеты, присланные ими.   
Но вскоре ситуация вышла из-под контроля, когда французский исследователь воспользовался вниманием, которое сейчас окружало ее, дабы объявить о том, что не существует такого понятия, как маглорожденная ведьма или волшебник. Он утверждал, что у него есть все необходимые доказательства, подтверждающие это. Исследования более чем тысячи так называемых магов первого поколения доказали, что у каждого из них был магический предок. Таким образом, он заявил, что если у волшебника оба родители маги, то он может считаться чистокровным, а остальные все полукровки. Две страны в МКМ выдали ордера на арест этого волшебника, на что Франция пожелала им поцеловать друг друга в задницы. Гермиона села за стол после того, как Пенелопа помогла ей собрать и разобрать все пергаменты, а затем оставила ее на произвол судьбы, не то чтобы ее за это можно было винить.   
Альбус Дамблдор одарил ее лукавой улыбкой, и Гермиона впилась в него взглядом, чем немало позабавила собравшихся зрителей на верхних ярусах зала.  
— Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер.  
— Доброе утро, Верховный Чародей, — Гермиона отложила перо.  
— Прежде, чем мы начнем, необходимо, чтобы вы поклялись своей магией, что представите факты максимально непредвзято.   
Гермиона достала палочку.   
— Я, Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер из рода Дагворт-Грейнджер торжественно клянусь своей магией, что отвечу на все вопросы, касающиеся исследования Этьена Трембле, настолько непредвзято, насколько возможно. Кроме того, для протокола, я не особо забочусь о статусе крови, потому что на этой планете нет устройства, которое могло бы точно измерить его. Да будет так, — и после этого наколдовала Люмос и села на место.   
— Да, благодарю, — Дамблдор подвинул к себе стопку пергаментов. — Члены Визенгамота составили список вопросов, дабы разобраться в произошедшем. Итак, что такое ДНК?   
Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри, который просто пожал плечами.   
— ДНК — дезоксирибонуклеиновая кислота, и это молекула. Молекула — группа атомов, удерживаемых вместе химическими веществами. Макромолекула — это очень большая молекула. Три основные макромолекулы — ДНК, белки и углеводы — являются важнейшими компонентами всей жизни. Люди, животные, растения и... — она поняла, что больше половины потерялись еще где-то в начале предложения, а потому остановилась и посмотрела на Гарри, ища совета. Он ухмыльнулся и нарисовал перед собой коробку. — А-а-а. ДНК — фактически стройматериал для нашего существования, Верховный чародей.   
Дамблдор расслабился.   
— Порой мне кажется, мисс Грейнджер, что, ваши обширные знания часто являются помехой для вас в магическом мире.  
Гермиона покраснела.   
— Я…  
— Я не пытался вас обидеть, — поспешно выпалил Дамблдор. — Вы, должно быть, находите нас раздражающими, вот что я хочу сказать.  
— Нет, сэр, — ответила Гермиона. — Нисколько. Магия прекрасна, и я давным-давно сделала выбор, принимая все, что к ней прилагается.Но все же хотелось бы... — она прикусила нижнюю губу. — Я часто жалею, что не могу показать волшебникам мир за пределами нашего общества не потому, что я думаю, что маггловский мир лучше, а потому, что я боюсь за вас. В мире магглов так много всего, чего вы не знаете, и хотя наша изоляция держит магию в секрете, она тем самым создает огромную группу группу людей, которые не готовы иметь дело с технологиями, существующими за пределами нашего общества.   
— Неужели это действительно так опасно?  
— Да. Большинство волшебников погибает именно из-за несчастных случаев в маггловском мире, поскольку они не знают элементарных вещей, таких, как правила дорожного движения или любых других видов транспорта, а потому и происходит много несчастных случаев с метлами. И это не должно быть так — в магическом мире есть много волшебников, воспитанных магглами, которые могли бы исправить это, если бы нам просто позволили, — она прочистила горло. — Но мы здесь не по этому поводу.  
— Нет, но думаю, что в конечном счете все это связано, — и с этими словами Дамблдор снова заглянул в пергамент с вопросами. — Объясните, что такое генетика?   
— Генетика — наука о генах. Каждый из родителей передает половину своих генов своему естественному потомству. Эти гены отвечают за такие вещи, как цвет глаз или волос, рост, цвет кожи и внешний облик, именно поэтому дети часто напоминают своих родителей. Если взять, например, древние семьи, то именно гены в ответе за то, что у Малфоев их светлые волосы стали хорошо узнаваемой семейной чертой. Мистер Трембле утверждает, что магия — это такая же генетическая черта.   
— Вы ознакомились с его исследованием. По вашему научному мнению, мистер Трембле прав?   
Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, понимая что ее ответ для одних станет шоком, а для других облегчением.   
— Нет.   
Собрание пребывало в растерянности, а потому она откинулась на своем стуле и просто молча ожидала, пока Дамблдор восстановит контроль над аудиторией. Некоторые пэры кричали друг на друга, да и на нее. В конце концов, Дамблдору потребовалось десять минут и три парализующих заклинания, чтобы заставить всех замолчать.  
— Хотелось бы напомнить вам всем, что мы согласились довериться мнению мисс Грейнджер относительно исследований во Франции, — сказал Дамблдор. — Если вы объясните свою позицию, мисс Грейнджер, то мы все готовы выслушать вас без прерываний.   
— Это исследование само по себе несостоятельно и не затрагивает сознательность магии, а также не объясняет обширные статистические аномалии в своих собственных данных, — и с этим она придвинула к себе стопку пергаментов. — Вот например, субъект сорок один в том исследовании был первым магом, родившимся в его роду за полторы тысячи лет. С точки зрения статистики, Верховный чародей, нет никакого смысла в том, что он был первым из семисот двадцати двух индивидуумов, родившихся с магией, если сам дар является строго вопросом генетической лотереи. Более того, мистер Трембле даже не пытается объяснить существование сквибов. Его исследование игнорирует генетические мутации, влияние кровосмесительного размножения, и, наконец, он объявил нас отдельным от магглов видом без каких-либо доказательств, подтверждающих его утверждение. Из исследований Хедвиги Фромм и Аллена Сент-Клера мы знаем, что магия — это разумная сила. А исследование мистера Трембле не содержит абсолютно никаких ссылок на этот установленный факт. По крайней мере, я полагаю, что его исследования показывают, что магический потенциал закодирован в нашей ДНК, но способность получить доступ к этой магии определяется силами, находящимися вне сферы науки.  
Во втором ярусе зала возникла небольшая суматоха, и некий волшебник встал. Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.  
— Я должен опротестовать ваше заявление.   
— А вы кто? — поинтересовался Дамблдор.   
— Этьен Трембле. И я не намерен выслушивать, как эта особа пытается оклеветать мою работу.   
Гермиона просто пожала плечами, когда Дамблдор посмотрел на нее. Она просто расслабилась на стуле, пока волшебника сопровождали к помосту. Его расположили на соседнем столе с ней. Он оказался моложе, чем она предполагала. С виду старше ее не больше, чем лет на пять. Голубые глаза, светлые волосы, высокий и худощавый. Многие женщины сочли бы его привлекательным, но точно не она.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, у нас есть какие-нибудь вопросы к мистеру Трембле?   
Она встала и прошла к центру помоста.   
— Мистер Трембле, у вас есть научное объяснение вот этому? — и тут же обратилась в свою анимагическую форму. Вся аудитория пребывала в благоговейном молчании. Гермиона взмахнула крыльями, и магия замерцала вокруг нее. Гермиона обратилась назад, но еще несколько мгновений за ее спиной магией мерцали полупрозрачные крылья. — Каждый из присутствующих здесь анимагов может подтвердить тот факт, что со своим духовным животным они встретились во время медитации перед полноценным обращением. Так как ваше исследование затрагивает разумность магии?   
Трембле ничего не ответил.  
— Хорошо, тогда последний вопрос: как много маглорожденных волшебников и волшебниц из встреченных вами не подошли под ваши критерии и не упомянуты в вашей работе, поскольку у них нет магического предка?   
Лицо Трембле стало белее смерти. Он вскочил на ноги.   
— Вы пожалеете об этом! Вы должны были стать моим союзником в этом деле, мисс Грейнджер.   
— У меня нет никакого желания быть чем-то большим или меньшим, чем я уже есть. Отрицать то, кто мы есть, — это путь глупца. Не извлекая уроков из нашей собственной истории, мы обречены повторять ее снова и снова.   
— Не понял, — произнес Трембле.  
— Отец Тома Риддла был магглом, а мать — сквибом. И он бы повелся на ваши исследования, съел бы ее как конфетку, потому что считал себя выше всех. Он отрицал свое истинное происхождение и в конце концов почти уничтожил всех нас в своей кампании за чистоту крови, считая ее главным критерием. Он лгал своим последователям, заверяя их, что он чистокровный, потому что ему постоянно твердили и убедили, что быть кем-то другим неправильно и неполноценно. Его учили ненавидеть, разрушать и силой навязывать идеальную жизнь, что ему так и не удалось! Но, не знаю, как вы, мистер Трембле, но я лучше лягу в могилу с вырезанным на лбу словом "грязнокровка", чем пойду по пути Волдеморта на этой земле.

* * *

— Знаешь, а это даже хорошо, что ты ухаживаешь за этой молодой женщиной, — пробормотал Сириус, когда Гарри скользнул в его ложу. В Визенгамоте был объявлен перерыв, и Дамблдор позвал Гермиону к своему месту для разговора. Большинство членов Визенгамота активировали протоколы секретности на своих ложах, а его отец, скорее всего, сделал это еще до того, как подозвал его. Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону.  
— Это первый раз, когда я видел ее форму, — он прислонился к стенке отцовской ложи. — Но что ты имел в виду, говоря, что это хорошо?  
— Целомудренная невеста с древней родовой магией, которая магически сильна и так восхитительна? Если бы ты не ухаживал за ней, то к концу дня ее стол наверняка утонул бы в брачных контрактах.  
— Она уже и так получила достаточно внимания, еще когда большая часть всего этого была никому неизвестна, — нахмурился Гарри. — И ей это нравится не больше, чем мне.  
— Ну, учитывая количество отвергнутых волшебников, вынужден согласиться, — улыбнулся Сириус. — А теперь ты просто обязан пойти и заявить свои права на нее — неплохо бы напомнить присутствующим, что она твоя.  
— Отец, — рассмеялся Гарри, но все же покинул его ложу и пересек зал, когда заметил, что Гермиона спускается от Дамблдора. Она с улыбкой приняла его протянутую руку и спустилась с последних ступенек. — Ты в порядке?  
— Я не ожидала, что Трембле окажется здесь.  
— Серьезно? Множество людей уважают твое мнение. Сегодня здесь собралось достаточное количество видных ученых со всей Европы, — они прошли к ее столу, и она, облокотившись на него, повернулась к Гарри.  
— Ты что... — и тут же рассмеялась. — Гарри Поттер.  
— Что?  
Она наклонилась к нему и снова улыбнулась.  
— Ты просто ужасен.  
— Я — нет. И у меня есть целых три года еженедельных заметок в "Ведьмином досуге" в качестве доказательств.  
— Согласна.  
— Правда, всех их нет у меня под рукой, но я могу посмотреть в архиве Министерства.  
Вздохнув, она покачала головой.  
— Если ты закончил всем напоминать, что ты за мной ухаживаешь, то хочу предупредить, что Верховный чародей планировал возобновить собрание, как только я займу свое место.  
— Я почти закончил, — кивнул Гарри и коснулся ее лица. — И, для протокола, твоя анимагическая форма великолепна. Нам просто необходимо на выходных отправиться в Хогсмид, чтобы полетать вместе.  
— С удовольствием, — согласилась Гермиона. — И мне бы очень хотелось снова увидеть Хогвартс. Хорошо?  
— Даже сложно представить обратное. Я обсужу это с Дамблдором позже, — и отойдя от нее, Гарри прошел к ее стулу и отодвинул его. Как только она села, то прозвенел первый звонок, и Гарри отправился в свою ложу.  
— Спасибо, Верховный чародей, — поднялась Гермиона. — Я считаю работу мистера Трембле всего лишь началом дискуссий, которые нам необходимо провести по вопросу о происхождении магии и нашем месте в магическом мире. Я предлагаю организовать международную исследовательскую работу по изучению этих вопросов, не из-за проблемы статуса крови, а потому, что я считаю, что мы обязаны полностью охватить магию как единый народ, поскольку именно так начинается наше будущее как народа. Мы используем магию, чтобы формировать мир, но даже нам необходимо признать, что магия формирует и нас тоже. Мы не можем продолжать сидеть сложа руки в этих вопросах. Мы заслуживаем знать правду.  
— Мы вынесем этот вопрос на голосование без обсуждений, — произнес Дамблдор. Услышав это, Гермиона опустилась на свое место и окончательно расслабилась, когда восемьдесят семь процентов Визенгамота проголосовало за создание и финансирование данных исследований. Это было определенно похоже на победу. И лишь Этьен Трембле свирепо смотрел на нее.

* * *

К тому моменту, когда они собрались покинуть Визенгамот, в Атриуме уже было не так людно. Гермиона специально неторопливо собирала так и не понадобившиеся ей материалы. Она ожидала, что ее заявление вызовет больше вопросов, но то, что Дамблдор вообще не допустил обсуждений, все же удивил.  
— Мисс Грейнджер! — Трембле потянулся схватить ее, но как только оказался рядом, Гарри схватил его за запястье и сильным рывком поставил на колени.  
— Вы совсем с ума сошли? — требовательно поинтересовался он.  
Все вокруг них резко остановились. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, но ничего не сказала.  
— Я настаиваю на разговоре с ней, — произнес Трембле и попытался вырваться из рук Гарри.  
— В Британии прикосновения и разговоры — это разные вещи, мистер Трембле. Если вы хотите встретиться с ней и обсудить разногласия — назначьте встречу, согласовав вопрос с ее секретарем, но ни при каких обстоятельствах вам не разрешается прикасаться к ней. Понятно?!  
— Что дает вам право требовать такого, Поттер? — выпалил Трембле, когда Гарри отпустил его и тот встал.  
Гермиона и Гарри переглянулись, после чего она, вздохнув, ответила на его вопрос:  
— Мы находимся в процессе ухаживаний, мистер Трембле. Если вы не знакомы с протоколом данного процесса, то предлагаю вам уйти и вернуться после того, как закончите с самообразованием.  
Трембле в ужасе переводил взгляд между ними.  
— Ухаживания? Вы серьезно? Вы самая умная ведьма своего времени, а он — хладнокровный убийца.  
— Да пошел ты, чокнутый придурок, — прошипела Гермиона.  
Трембле в шоке отшатнулся, а Гарри лишь расхохотался. И оттащил ее прежде, чем она успела вытащить палочку, краем глаза заметив, что Пенелопа Кристалл бросила в него заклинание-подножку, когда проходила мимо. Трембле упал ничком, и Пенелопа как балерина проскользнула вместе с ними в лифт.  
— Молодец, — пробормотал Гарри.  
Пенелопа усмехнулась и убрала палочку в кобуру.  
Двадцать минут спустя они сидели за ее большим столом в экспериментальной лаборатории с чашкой чая, и Гарри сидел на стуле рядом с ней.  
Кроакер подошел к двери и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты назвала старшего научного сотрудника Парижского магического Института чокнутым придурком, — и вытащил из кармана мантии шоколадную лягушку и бросил ей. — Королева ОТ на неделю.  
Она поймала лягушку и с улыбкой открыла ее, когда босс ушел. Ее коллеги застонали.  
— И что это тебе дает? — весело поинтересовался Гарри, когда она обезглавила лягушку.  
— Никто не получал целую неделю с восемьдесят четвертого года, — пояснила Гермиона и рассмеялась, когда Пенелопа опустила голову на стол и простонала. — А насчет того, что мне это дает? Никакой уборки после любого моего эксперимента в течение всей следующей недели. Все специально подготавливают или откладывают особо экспериментальные или грязные проекты на тот день, когда они станут королевой или королем. То, что нельзя легко очистить с помощью магии.

* * *

— Трембле назвал меня хладнокровным убийцей прямо посреди Атриума, — произнес Гарри, сидя в кабинете отца в Блэк-мэноре. На улице уже была середина ночи. И ему было всего лишь немного стыдно за то, что поднял отца так поздно из постели.  
— А твоя женщина назвала его придурком, — со смешком сказал Сириус. — Это разлетелось по Министерство за минуты. Поговаривают, Трембле уже подал прошение о включении его в состав исследовательской группы, право на создание которой у Гермионы уже есть. На самом деле, уже несколько сотен человек обратилось к Боунс с момента решения Визенгамота. Все хотят поучаствовать в ее проекте.  
— Происхождение магии, — пробормотал Гарри. — Довольно-таки амбициозно. Думаю, что даже проголосовавшие против все же под впечатлением. И они же всегда жадны до министерских денег.  
— Но все же тебя не впервые называют убийцей.  
— Да, — согласился Гарри. — Это не первый раз, но все же сейчас это было по-другому.  
— Потому что?  
— Потому, что он настаивал, что я недостаточно хорош для нее, что она заслуживает чего такого, чего я не могу ей дать. Но то, что он действительно имел в виду, так это то, что ей нужен кто-то вроде него, ученый.  
— Трембле действительно не в состоянии определить, что нужно Гермионе Грейнджер и что бы ей ни понадобилось, она определенно хочет тебя. И это очевидно любому, кто обращал на вас внимание сегодня. Я думаю, что вы оба на одной волне, но если ты все же обеспокоен, то спроси ее.  
— Но я не хочу выглядеть неуверенным в себе придурком, — пробормотал Гарри, потирая носком ботинка ковер перед собой.  
— Из крайне достоверных источников могу заверить, что показать свою уязвимость может быть довольно привлекательно, — заверил Сириус.  
— Тебе нужно перестать слушать свою жену, — рассмеялся Гарри, на что отец только усмехнулся. — Я… — глубоко вздохнул. — Я в нее влюблен.  
— Парниша, я это и так знал, — произнес Сириус.  
— Но что, если она не чувствует или не хочет того же? — печально сказал Гарри и резко выдохнул. — И как мне жить дальше?  
— В Хогвартсе была девушка, и я думал, что просто умру, если не смогу ее заполучить. Она была такой красивой и яркой. Я обожал слушать ее смех и часто ходил за ней по пятам, просто как влюбленный щенок. На седьмом курсе она взяла меня за руку и отвела прямо в чулан для метел. И там она сказала, что ее родители подписали брачный контракт, и ей придется выйти замуж за Амоса Диггори после Хогвартса.И потом она попросила меня поцеловать ее, — Сириус поморщился. — Я спросил ее, зачем ей это. Почему она хочет, чтобы я поцеловал ее, если она помолвлена с другим, и тогда она сказала, что знает, что я влюблен в нее, и что ей очень хотелось бы знать, каково это: быть поцелованной кем-то, кто любит ее, потому что она не думает, что с Диггори будет так.  
— Элизабет Диггори? — уточнил Гарри.  
— Нет, ее звали Доркас. Так что я поцеловал ее, поскольку это было тем, чего я хотел больше всего. И ненавидел то, что сделали с ней ее родители. Но после этого мы уже были просто не в силах держаться подальше друг от друга, и чаще всего мы встречались том чулане, обмениваясь сладкими и в целом довольно невинными поцелуями. Но затем пришло время покинуть Хогвартс, и она должна была выйти замуж летом. Она умоляла родителей отменить помолвку. Она сказала им, что любит меня и хочет быть со мной вместо этого, но ее отец был против, поскольку в то время мои родители пытались отречься от меня. Но им это не удалось, поскольку дедушка назначил своим наследником именно меня, когда отец был занят своими делами и не обращал ни на что внимание. Как бы то ни было, Доркас... в ночь перед свадьбой она покончила с собой, — Сириус прочистил горло. — Честно говоря, я был готов убить и ее родителей и Амоса Диггори в придачу, если бы твой отец меня не успокоил. За всю свою жизнь я мало кого ненавидел так, как Уильяма Медоуза и Амоса Диггори. А что касается остальных, то все думают, что Доркас была убита Пожирателями. Вот такую историю они рассказали с помощью денег.  
— Вы были любовниками? — тихо спросил Гарри.  
— Не в полном смысле слова, — покачал головой Сириус. — Ее брачный контракт препятствовал этому. Она магически была обязана вступить в брак девственницей. И видит Мерлин, я любил ее. Я бы сбежал с ней, если бы только она согласилась. Но она до последнего хотела верить в то, что ее отец смягчится и передумает. Увы, оказалась не права. И я потерял ее. Думаю, что всегда понимал, что... но не думал, что именно так. После этого я буквально окунулся в войну и аврорские тренировки. Я не думал о ней. Я был безбашенным, занимался сексом с любой желающей, но не пускал их в свое сердце. А затем родился ты, и Джеймс вынес тебя из палаты и положил мне на руки. И я все это время протестовал.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Я просто знал, — с ухмылкой продолжал Сириус. — Что если уроню тебя, то Лили меня убьет. Но Сохатый тогда сказал: "Заткнись, Бродяга, и возьми своего крестника", — и он вздохнул. — Я посмотрел на тебя и снова влюбился. И был так зол на твоего отца, потому что не хотел никого больше никогда любить. А потом твоих родителей убили. И все, что у меня осталось — только ты. Питер предал нас, Ремус погиб, пытаясь его поймать. Я бы разорвал Британию на части, чтобы только удержать тебя, и довольно скоро любой, кто считал, что сможет отнять тебя у меня, понял это достаточно четко, даже если мне и пришлось втянуть в это дело своего дедушку. Я хочу сказать, что любовь и утрата идут рука об руку. Люблю ли я все еще Доркас? Да, но это горькая любовь. Изабель перевернула все с ног на голову, если честно. Я был настолько погружен в твое воспитание, да и дедушка только умер. Мне пришлось неожиданно принять титул, а мой ребенок устроил аукцион мамочек.  
— Ну, — Гарри покраснел.  
— Ты сказал ей, что я был одинок, — просто сказал Сириус. — И не думаю, что я сам это осознавал, пока ты этого не произнес. Ее муж умер, а дома ждал маленький ребенок. Вероятно, мы искали друг в друге решение наших проблем, в которых боялись признаться. Сперва все было больше похоже на деловое соглашение и лишь много позже все переросло в любовь. И это было абсолютно не похоже на то, как это было с Доркас. Ты не сможешь любить одинаково дважды. И это нормально. Подари этим отношениям все, что у тебя есть Гарри, поскольку если этого не сделаешь, то будешь об этом жалеть. 


End file.
